Over the Hedge: Soul Mates Part 3
by starwars4life
Summary: The final part of my RJxHeather trilogy, and I've saved the best for last! RJ and Heather begin their lives as mates and juggle that with more heists and other surprises that you'll just have to read to find out! *Updated and revised*
1. A Lover's Support

_Over the Hedge Soul Mates Part 3_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Over the Hedge _in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie and the comic strip characters are owned by Michael Fry and T Lewis. Only the original cahracters belong to me.

**Note: Refer to _Over the Hedge: Soul Mates_ (_Part 1_), Chapter 1, to understand why I am updating the _Soul Mates Trilogy_ before reading this third part.**

**Chapter 1: A Lover's Support**

RJ woke up and surprisingly found himself as a little kit. Before he could wonder what in the world was going on, he heard something coming through some bushes in front of him. It emerged and revealed itself as a huge and intimidating jet-black wolf with red glowing eyes without pupils.

**Wolf **(In a deep and demonic voice)**:** "Fresh meat…"

**RJ:** "Wha?"

**Wolf** (In a booming voice as loud as thunder): "I'm going to eat you to the bones!"

RJ is too shocked to respond, then he hears some footsteps behind him, he looks and sees two raccoons with their backs facing towards him and walking away.

**RJ:** "Hey, help!"

**Female raccoon** (Doesn't turn around)**:** "Sorry, RJ, but your father and I have better things to do."

**RJ:** "Y-you're my parents? Mom, Dad, please! HELP ME! I'm your son!"

**Male raccoon** (Also doesn't turn around)**:** "Which is a very unfortunate accident…_You _are an accident, RJ, not a son. Your mother and I didn't even want a kit, but she became pregnant regardless and presto, you were born nine months later." (Bitterly) "Just our luck…"

**RJ's mom** (While continuing to walk away)**:** "You're just a burden on us anyway. Your father and I have to look out for ourselves, and you should do the same."

RJ couldn't believe what he was hearing! He tries to run toward his parents, but the distance between them merely increases…while the wolf behind him was getting closer and closer.

**Wolf:** "I'm not just going to eat you by the way, I'm going to drink you alive and devour your soul!"

**RJ** (While crying)**:** "MOOOOOOMMMM! DAAAAAADDDDDD! _DON'T LEAVE ME!_"

**RJ's dad** (Continuing to walk away)**:** "Relax you runt, you have a golf bag which has all you need in it. Now if you'll excuse us, your mother and I will be leaving you. Don't worry; you'll do just fine on your own…" (To his mate) "Gah, this is why I hate kits, they're such a pain in the tail because all they do is whine, cry, and say (Ridiculing young RJ's higher-pitched voice) 'Daddy do this; Mommy, do that.' "

**RJ's mom:** "No need to concern yourself with him anymore, he just has to learn to fight his own battles and of he gets hurt or killed, well, that's his problem not ours."

After that, his parents disappear into thin air. RJ drops on the ground and cries. How could they be so cruel…? Was _this_ why they had abandoned him? Was he _really _nothing more than an accident or did his parents just have no remorse for him…?

Then he feels something next to him. He looks down at his golf bag then at the wolf that's nearly on him, he pulls out a golf club, but it's too heavy for him to hold.

Before he can rummage through to find something else, the wolf pins him to the ground, its claws not only dig into RJ's skin, but seem to suck his life force out very slowly.

**Wolf:** "You're all alone little coon, no one is here to save you, no one cares about you. _No one loves you_. You have nothing to live for, so I'm doing you a favor…Diiiiiiieeeeeee nooooooooowwwwwwwww…"

The wolf opens his massive mouth and swallows RJ whole as he screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ wakes up for real this time with a scream and darts outside, still believing that he's being eaten. He falls right into a pool of water causing him to panic and scream even more since he believes that he's now in the stomach of the wolf.

**Voice:** "RJ! RJ, what's going on?"

RJ is screaming and thrashing in the water too loud to even hear the voice. Then, he feels something grab him and pull him out of the water. RJ tries to push the force away, but its grip only tightens. Desperate to break free, RJ is about to use his claws to attack, until the force grips him in a tight hug and kisses him on the lips. RJ pants erratically and fast, but slowly, his vision returns to seeing what is truly around him, and not a hallucinating form the night terror. He's at the medium-sized meadow with the flowers and small pool in the woodland area behind Vincent's old cave.

**Voice:** "Shhhh sh sh shhhh. Calm down my love, you just had a bad dream…"

**RJ **(Weakly)**:** "…Heather…"

He returned his mate's hug as his panting turn into deep breaths of relief.

**Heather:** "It's okay now…I'm here."

**RJ:** "Oh Heather…I-I-I just had the most terrifying nightmare of my life."

**Heather:** "What did you dream about, RJ?"

**RJ:** "I…I'd rather not talk about it. It's too horrible to repeat even in words…"

**Heather:** "Then you don't have to, love. But you're soaking in sweat and need to cool off in the pool."

**RJ:** "Care to join me?"

**Heather **(Smiles)**:** "Of course."

Slowly, the two newlyweds step into the pool of water and get under the flowing waterfall. The coolness of the water calms RJ as the fear and horrible images drift out of his mind while the falling water cleanses his body. But there's something else putting him at ease: his new mate, Heather. The couple embraces again in a big hug and rock slowly back and forth. And even through the wetness of the water, RJ can still feel the natural warmth her fur provides.

RJ's mind and body, along with his heart and soul, are now in a sense of perfect peace, his nightmare already a distant memory. The demonic wolf was merely a delusion; its words untrue. For RJ was not alone, he had a whole family who cared about him; a family who would save him; a family that made his life worth living for; and all these things are what he would do for his family without a moment's pause. And now, at last, he had the perfect soul mate to go along with that family. He _was_ loved. And the two had been having some of the most unforgettable times of their lives for the past few years, especially the 6 previous days and nights.

RJ nuzzles his cheek against Heather, the tuffs of his fur tickling Heather in process, causing her to giggle softly. RJ then kisses Heather's neck, and keeps kissing her as his lips rise up until he reaches her lips. The two smile at each other, close their eyes and enter a deep and passionate kiss while RJ strokes his mate's fur from the back her head, down to her lumbar region. Almost unconsciously, their tails coil into a tight spiral, they then break away and nuzzle each other some more. They slowly open their eyes and grin at each other.

**RJ:** "Thank you Heather, I feel 100 percent better now...Like a can of unopened Spuddies."

**Heather:** "I knew you would, and I'm glad…I'm glad I met you, RJ. The whole family is glad they met you."

**RJ:** "That's the biggest and only upside of my parents abandoning me, Heather…Because I got to meet all of you after years of being alone and unloved. And now, we're mates."

**Heather:** "Speaking of mates, RJ, do you think I'm…" (Looks down at her belly)

**RJ:** "Well, I hope so. I really hope so, Heather. And if you're not, we can keep trying."

**Heather:** "Well, if you're ready we can go back in the burrow and light a fire to dry off."

**RJ:** "Sounds like a great idea. Besides, when we get back to the hedge I got a big raid planned, so we need all the rest we can get."

The two exit out of the pool and shake most of the water off their bodies. They return inside the burrow and use a lighter in RJ's bag to ignite a small fire. They cuddle up near it as the warmth and the sound of burning leaves and twigs seems to sing them to sleep.

Soon, both of them fall instantly into deep slumber...nothing but the images of each other filling their dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ's not the only one who's having trouble sleeping, for back at the hedge Luby feels something tugging on her tail. She opens her eyes and sees her twin sons, Roger and Tyler, out of their normal sleeping place near their father, Rick.

**Luby** (Yawns a bit)**: **"Roger, Ty? It's really late."

**Ty:** "We can't—"

**Roger:** "Sleep mommy. We're too—"

**Ty:** "Excited about the—"

**Roger:** "Raid tomorrow."

Luby grins slightly at how her sons are finishing each other's sentences like they share the same mind.

**Luby:** "Well, it's way past your bedtime, sweeties."

**Roger:** "Yeah, but we—"

**Ty:** "Get to have observation duty. It'll—"

**Roger:** "Still be fun, and we'll get to—"

**Ty:** "See you and daddy, and everyone else—"

**Roger:** "Raid the house!"

**Luby:** "But since you two need your eyes for that, you both need to get plenty of rest."

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "Okay…"

Luby lays her head back and shuts her eyes, but feels another tug on her tail by none other than Roger and Ty again.

**Luby:** "Kids…

**Ty:** "Can you—"

**Roger:** "Tell us a story—"

**Ty:** "Huh, mom? The one about—"

**Roger:** "How you and daddy felt when you—"

**Ty:** "Both found out you were gonna—"

**Roger:** "Have kits?"

**Luby:** "Well, alright…"

Luby tells her twins how she and her mate had been trying to have kits for years, but never succeeded. They had all but given up hope by the fourth year of their marriage, even though they still tried nonetheless…But then a miracle happened the night before the family went into hibernation. It wasn't until the spring of the next year that Luby started experiencing cravings and gaining inexplicable weight. She put the puzzle pieces together in her mind and revealed it to Rick. Words couldn't begin to describe the joy Luby and Rick felt when they found out she was pregnant, and when the moment came, Rick and Luby were even happier that they had been blessed with not one, but _two _miracles, two kits. The whole family had helped come up with different names for the two of them long before either was born, and out of all the names in the world, Luby and Rick decided to name their kids Roger and Tyler…

Seeing now that her sons were fast asleep on her lap, Luby kisses and curls her tail around them. The last thing Luby sees before going back to sleep is her mate looking at her with a big smile, and saying "That's _my_ favorite bedtime story too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Consider this first chapter my early Holidays gift for all you readers! With the way it started (and I apologize if it was very disturbing for some of you), I knew I'd have to end it with a heart-warming moment that perfectly sets the stage for all your holidays!**

**So have some Happy Holidays with great and happy times spent with all your family and dear friends! And I hope to see some more ****_Over the Hedge _****fic updates myself!**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Unfortunate Encounter

**Chapter 2: Unfortunate Encounter**

It's 10:30AM now, and everyone at the hedge was waiting impatiently when RJ and Heather got back.

**Hammy:** "Oh, there you are!"

**Heather:** "Sorry we're late."

**Ozzie:** "How was your honeymoon, sweetie?"

**Heather:** "It was great, dad."

**RJ:** "Now it's time to go over the plans for the heist. Someone bring me my map and phone."

Roger and Tyler show up behind RJ and hand him his map and phone respectively.

**RJ:** "Thanks you two. Ok, today we're hitting this house," (Points at the map) "which has a small yet delicious supply of food in the refrigerator."

**Bucky:** "But how're we gonna keep the food cool?"

**Rick:** "There's only one way to do that: obtain a fridge."

**RJ:** "Or a cooler which will be the primary extraction from this job. It's in the garage…but."

**Verne **(Worrisome)**: **"But, what?"

**RJ:** "There's gonna be a dog guarding it…and he isn't friendly."

**Penny:** "Oh jeepers…"

**Velma:** "Couldn't we just raid houses that don't have dogs in them from now on? It'll be much safer."

**RJ:** "There are no other houses that have a cooler like this one; besides, the mutt usually naps at the exact time we're gonna raid the house. And we can't do it at night either because the dog keeps guard of the house at that time."

**Verne:** "I completely agree with my mate, we shouldn't raid houses that're guarded by bad-tempered dogs. I mean, that Nugget guy was playful but still dangerous. I don't wanna imagine what a dangerous-dangerous dog is like. And I sure don't want anyone in the family getting hurt since Velma and I are the only ones that can be perfectly protected by the dog's bite with our shells."

**RJ:** "Now you're gonna hate me…"

**Verne:** "Wha'dya mean—"

Suddenly the dots in Verne's brain connected and the image they formed was _NOT _to his liking.

**Verne:** "Oh, no…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger and Tyler are up in a tall tree sharing the same pair of binoculars; Roger looks into the left eye piece whereas Ty look into the right one. RJ's plan called for him and the rest of the family to obtain the food first and then get the cooler in the garage. Verne and Velma's job was to keep an eye on the dog and make sure it slept through the whole thing, and in the event it wakes up, they would keep it occupied since, as Verne said himself, their shells would protect them from the dog's maw better than anyone else's fur could.

At the sight of the car leaving the house, Ty turns on his walkie-talkie.

**Ty:** "They car has—"

**Roger:** "Left the building."

**Ty:** "Go in—"

**Roger:** "Now!"

**Rick's voice:** Roger that, Roger. Ty and Roger, make sure to keep an eye on the garage to tell us if the dog is awake. We're counting on you two. Good luck!"

**Ty:** "Don't worry daddy, we won't let any of you down."

**Roger:** "You can count on us!"

**Rick's voice:** "That's what I wanna hear! Your mother and I will be seeing you soon. Go to radio silence."

**Ty:** "Copy daddy." (To his twin brother) "Wow, observation duty is FUN!"

**Roger:** "Yeah, but I can't wait for the day when—"

**Ty:** "We get to go on heists too! That'll—"

**Roger:** "Be—"

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "_Really_ fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the garage Verne and Velma walk as quietly and slowly as they possibly can in order to not wake up the dog which is a large Doberman pincher.

**Velma** (Whispering)**:** "Easy now Verney, don't make any sound louder than a whisper."

**Verne** (Whispering in a regretful tone)**:** "Why did I ever agree to do this…? I swear, RJ can be so oblivious to the safety of the family from time to time…"

**Velma** (Whispering)**:** "You could've said no."

**Verne** (Whispering)**: **"I wasn't gonna let my mate walk in here alone. I love you too much to do that."

**Velma** (Whispering)**:** "I love you too Verne…Okay, we're close enough. Cut the chatter."

The two box turtles stop about three feet from the Doberman and keep quiet. Verne, being so afraid, is already in his shell.

Velma giggles softly at her mate's paranoia, but knows that he's paranoid for a GOOD reason this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 10 minutes have gone by and Verne finally comes out of his shell once he smells RJ's scent nearby. Velma is already facing the family with a "Shhh! Be quiet" hand gesture. The mammals nod and slowly and collectively advance. The dog is still snoring as the walk behind it and get near the cooler at the bottom of a shelf.

RJ uses hand signals to say "Ozzie, Lou, Penny, and Tiger, get the back. Heather, Stella, Hammy, and Luby, get the left. Bucky, Quillo, Spike, and Emma get the front. Me, Emily, Rachael, and Annette will get the right.

**Voice:** "Hut, two three four…"

The family turns and sees the Doberman talking in his sleep with a drill sergeant-accent.

**Doberman:** "Five six seven eight…That was pathetic, maggot! You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat! Let me see you lap the course 3 times…ZZZzzzzzz…"

**RJ thinking:** _Well the humans in this house ARE all in the Marina Corpa, so it only makes since that there pet would be too…..Or is it Navy Sea lions?_

**Doberman** (Still sleep-talking)**:** "You call that a push-up?! Drop and give me 50!"

**Hammy** (Lets go of the cooler and salutes)**:** "Sir yes sir! (Gets into a push-up position) One, two, thr-"

**The rest of the family:** "SHHH!"

**Hammy** (Very soft)**:** "Oh…my bad."

Thankfully the Doberman keeps sleeping and the family is nearing the outside of the garage.

**Voice:** "Are you varmints quite done?!"

The family turns about-face and screams from surprise as the Doberman is a couple inches behind them and glaring.

**Doberman:** "What's wrong, thought I was asleep? Bah! I've got eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox! I've been awake the whole time. Now, put that cooler back RIGHT NOW! My owners need that for their recruits' obstacle course runs. You got till the count of 10!"

**The whole family:** "SIR YES SIR!" They then try to put it back.

**Doberman:** "One, 10! Too late, now you'll pay the price! Company, CHAAAARGE!"

The Doberman runs at the family who panics and runs as well. But the Doberman catches up with them in no time, and eyes Heather.

**Doberman:** "You'll make a nice P.O.W., you white rat!"

The Doberman is about to bite Heather when Spike, and his quills, gets in the way. The Doberman only realizes this when it's too late.

**Doberman:** "OOOOOOWWWW!"

**Velma** (screaming to the whole family)**:** "What're you waiting for? RUN!"

**RJ:** "BUT _NOT_ WITHOUT THE COOLER."

Unwilling to give up their prize, the family hauls tail to the hedge while carrying the cooler. They get near the hedge when they hear a series of barks.

**Doberman:** "You think I'm gonna give up so easily?! Now you'll see what happens when you disrespect an Attack Dog School drill sergeant!"

**RJ:** "Verne, Ozzie, Lou, and I will stay! The rest of you get the cooler to the hedge!"

The rest of the family is in no mood to object, and hurry away…but the dog ignores the animals that stay and focuses on the ones carrying the cooler. But then he's hit on the head with a pebble by Roger and Tyler from above a tree.

**Ty:** "Leave our—"

**Roger:** "Daddy alone you—"

**Ty:** "Big, dumb, mutt!"

The insult hit the Doberman VERY hard…enraging the dog.

**Doberman:** "Mutt? _MUTT? _I'm a PURE-BRED doberman pincher you ungrateful, half-brained, woodland, bandit-masked, most likely mixed-bred, raccoon pests! But let's see how you like it when I sink my teeth into your daddy!"

Thinking him to be Roger and Ty's father, the Doberman runs right toward RJ who, though running, is not fast enough to outrun a dog with military training. To make matters worse, RJ trips over a bump in the ground and is lying flat on his stomach, helpless.

Quickly, Ozzie uses his tail to trip the Doberman, giving RJ some time to get up. He also notices that the family that brought the cooler in is out of sight.

**RJ:** "Back to the hedge, everyone!"

The rest of the family makes a beeline for the hedge, but again, the Doberman is too fast and lunges for RJ who can only stand in terror and prepare for a pain unlike anything he's ever experienced.

Suddenly, Rick shows up out of nowhere and pushes RJ out of the way. The problem is, the Doberman sinks his long teeth into Rick's chest and abdominal area, making the raccoon scream in agony, and once he has a firm grip he shakes Rick around from side to side, causing him more pain.

Then Verne whistles at the dog to get its attention. The Doberman turns his head to look over his shoulders at the turtle who is directly behind him and, disgusted at the site of Verne who's naked, gapes open his mouth which allows Rick to fall to the ground. The Doberman is so distracted that he isn't focused on the turtle's shell that was thrown at him. The shell hits the Doberman between the hind legs.

The Doberman's eyes bulge when he's hit, and lets out a scream so loud, that it not only wakes up the bat family behind the hedge, it can be heard from space.

**Note: ****If this was a movie, you'd see a view of planet Earth in the following scream (LOL).**

**Doberman:** "**_YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUCHHHHH!_**"

The Doberman collapses on the ground as Lou and Ozzie carry Rick back into the hedge. RJ and Verne stay behind to gather Verne's shell and make sure the dog doesn't try to renew another attack. But their latter fear is unwarranted since all the Doberman can focus on is the pain.

**Doberman **(Voice strained from pain)**:** "Owwwwwww. I should'a listened to my master sergeant and gotten neutered like the rest of the dogs at the academy…The enemy's too strong. Company fall back…Arghh!"

The Doberman limps back to his house and stays there while Verne put his shell back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ and Verne went back behind the hedge where the rest of the family (including the bats) were gathered in a circle around Rick who is bleeding pretty badly.

**Luby **(Turns to RJ)**:** "RJ, please! Do something!"

**Ty:** "Help our—"

**Roger:** "—Daddy!"

**Hammy:** "His boo-boos are getting worse!"

**RJ:** "I will, just calm down and let me have a look at him."

**Verne:** "Y'know RJ, we should all be doing the same thing you're about to do because if you get hurt on a heist, we won't know what to do to help you."

**Heather **(Hold RJ's paws while looking at him)**:** "He's right RJ…We should help you heal him."

**RJ** (returns Heather's grip and faces her)**:** "Ok, honey."

**Celine:** "We'd like to learn and help too, but you know…" (Points at her sunglasses)

**Annette:** "Don't worry about it."

**RJ **(To the whole group)**:** "Alright so here's what we do: we look at the wounds and see how deep they are, but to do that we'll need to pour water on them so we can see through the blood."

**Lou:** "Hammy!"

**Hammy:** "One second."

Hammy zooms off and zooms back IN one second and has a bottled water. He pours it on Rick's chest and abdominal area, causing the raccoon to grunt in pain, but giving RJ and the others enough time to discern how bad the wounds really are.

**Penny:** "Oh Jeepers…they're really deep."

**Stella:** "De'Ausha, look away."

**Tiger:** "In fact princess, play the bat children."

**De'Ausha:** "Mm'kay mama and daddy, I love land-Marco Polo!"

While she goes to play, RJ instructs the family on what medicine to use to sterilize the wounds and how to put it on…However, the medicine, though applied without delay, isn't enough.

**RJ:** "The bleeding isn't gonna stop on its own…Which means—"

**Luby:** "What?"

**RJ** (Sighs)**:** "Stiches."

**Roger:** "What are—"

**Ty:** "Stiches, Uncle—"

**Roger:** "RJ?"

**RJ:** "Ozzie, Tiger, bring me my bag."

**Ozzie:** "Sure."

When the two come back and lay RJ's golf bag in the ground, RJ rummages through it and emerges with a needle and medical string used for stitches. He also has a cloth rag.

**Quillo:** "What're you gonna do RJ?"

**RJ:** "I'm gonna use this needle and string to sew your wound up."

**Rick****:** "S-s-sew…?"

**RJ:** "Watch closely everyone since I'm not the only one who's gonna be doing this."

RJ sticks the needle through the cloth rag and shows the family what "sewing" is.

**RJ:** "Except we'll be putting the needle through your body near the wounds and tighten them up."

**Luby:** "That sounds…"

**RJ** (Nods)**:** "Yes…It's _very _painful."

The family does not like the sound of the last word RJ said, especially Roger and Tyler.

**Roger:** "N-no! You can't do that!"

**Ty:** "Don't hurt our daddy! Please!"

**RJ:** "Roger and Tyler, he's gonna die if we don't do this…I wish there was another way but there isn't…"

Roger and Tyler both get in front of their father to block access, their eyes watering from sorrow and fear.

**Ty:** "You WON'T hurt our daddy."

**Roger:** "And that's that!"

**Rick****:** "K-kids…let R-RJ help me…"

**Roger:** "But daddy, it's gonna hurt you!"

Rick grabs both his children and pulls them in closer.

**Rick:** "Re-m-member what I told you two last week? I s-said no one's tougher than y-your dad." (Let's go of his children) "RJ has to hurt me if it'll s-save me…Please let him and the f-family do their j-job."

**Roger and Ty in unison** (While lowering their heads in defeat)**:** "…Okay…"

After they move aside, RJ finds the largest wound to stich

**RJ:** "Everyone, grab the other stitches from the first aid kit in my bag and watch closely, because stitching a raccoon body is nothing like sewing a cloth." (To Rick) "Rick, get ready."

**Rick:** "J-just d-d-do it."

**Luby **(While holding her mate's paws tightly)**:** "I'm right here, darling…Hang in there."

**RJ:** "Alright, here I go. Take a deep breath and hold it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ hadn't been lying in a single way when he said it was going to hurt. Rick had never experienced pain as bad as the feeling of getting stiches. And worse, RJ had told him half way through the operation that the stiches were going to have to remain in place for a few months.

The family actually did a great job at stitching Rick as well…Perhaps this 'medical' lingo wasn't as complicated as they originally thought. It seemed that the injured raccoon was going to be A-Okay. Then, Rick starts feeling dizzy and his vision becomes blurred.

**Rick:** "C-cAn't f-Eel aNythINg…"

**Luby:** "Rick, don't do this, honey! Stay with us!"

**Rick:** "I'm n-nOt g-g-goNnA ma-kE itttttt."

**Verne:** "You HAVE to make it. Just pull through, we have one more loop to go!"

**RJ:** "Listen to me Rick, we're not gonna let you die…I can't. You're…like my brother."

Rick gives RJ his full attention, as does the rest of the family including Verne who just finished stitching Rick up.

**RJ:** "…Like the brother I never had…And love you like one. So you can't die on me or your kids or anyone else."

**Lou:** "Given the intensity of your voice there, RJ, I'd say that's not the only thing I see going on here."

**RJ** (Puts his paw to his forehead in stress)**:** "That doberman was going to bite _me_, but Rick…he…" (To Rick) "You got me out of harm's way…Why?"

**Rick:** "Y-yoU'rE tHe o-onLy one whO c-c-could…"

**Luby **(Puts her paw over her mate's forehead)**:** "That could save you if it happened?"

Rick nods his head yes.

**Rick:** "And…yOu're l-iKe the b-brOTher I…lost to a g-grizzly bear when—"

**Luby:** "When he was Roger and Ty's age…"

**Rick:** "And…I d-d-didn't…want…H-h-h"

Rick manages to point at Heather.

**Heather:** "Me?"

But before another response could come out, Rick goes limp and his body becomes motionless…

**Tiger:** "Check his heart!"

Luby listens to her mate's chest closely…and hears nothing.

**Luby:** "He's…!"

**Simon:** "WAIT! I can hear—Um, someone bring me over to him."

Spike and Emma take Simon and bring him right next to where Rick's heart is. The bat lays his ear right against the raccoon's fur.

**Simon:** "Let's see…Hmmm."

The whole family holds their breath as Simon continues to "examine" Rick. Seven intense, nerve-wracking seconds go by before he speaks again.

**Simon** (Turns to address Luby, but is facing Emma)**:** "You're mate is still alive."

**Emma:** "But Spike isn't my mate yet."

She immediately covers her mouth with her paws, but is too late to beat the words she has already spoken.

**Spike** (While blushing as red as a tomato)**: **"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

**Bucky:** "Told ya you were gonna be the next one to get married when you caught the boquet at RJ and Heather's wedding!" (High-fives Quillo).

**Quillo:** "Booya, baby. Great call, bro!"

**Spike:** "Ah, shut up!"

**Simon:** "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Luby, Rick's heart is still beating. It's just beating slower since he's in deep sleep. Poor fellow must have passed out from the shock of the operation all you with working eyes were performing."

The whole family lets out a huge sigh of relief as Roger and Tyler nuzzle their father.

**Luby:** "We should move him into the log."

**RJ:** "But not now, it's too dangerous in the condition he's in. We'll just have to wait until he's awake."

**Luby** (Hugs RJ)**:** "Well…I owe you, RJ. Again. Thank you."

**RJ:** "I wasn't the only one who stitched Rick, Luby. The others helped out as well."

**Luby:** "Everyone, thank you so much!"

**The family in unison** (While group-hugging Luby)**:** "You're welcome!"

**RJ:** "It's all my fault…I shouldn't have done this heist."

**Ty:** "Don't say that—"

**Roger:** "Uncle RJ. You saved—"

**Ty:** "Our dad and got us—"

**Roger:** "A cooler for our cold food."

**RJ:** "A cooler isn't worth the life of your father, kids or anyone else's safety…"

**Heather** (Puts her paws on RJ's left shoulder to help him get a grip on himself)**:** "RJ, please…We all just need to calm down. After all, this heist didn't go as planned."

**Ozzie:** "And it could've been much worse. But it didn't take such a turn."

**Verne:** "But even so, RJ, as senior member of the family, I have the last word when I say we shouldn't do any heists with bad-tempered dogs on them ever again."

**RJ:** "…You're absolutely right Verne."

**Verne:** "And moreover—Wait, you agree?"

**RJ:** "Of course." (Regains his normal witty composure) "Hey, you didn't think I was THAT stubborn did ya? I know when I've taken a bite too big to chew."

**Verne:** "Aye-aye-aye, couldn't you have found a better way to word that…?"

**RJ **(Embarrassed but maintains his sense of humor)**:** "Um, sorry Verne. Heh-heh, you just called yourself old by the way when you said 'senior member.' "

**Verne** (Also in a sense of humor)**:** "Well, better to be an old dog who can't learn new tricks than a youngster who doesn't know which trick will get himself or others hurt."

**Simon:** "Can we all please stop the talk about dogs…That thing woke us up WAY too early."

**Celine:** "What did you do to it to make scream like that?"

**Verne and RJ in unison:** "You don't wanna know…"

And with that, the family joins in the laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Looks like I got to update right before my long and tough spring semester of college begins! Having said that, though, expect a delay in future updates. I hope you all like the story so far and assure you that it's gonna get MUCH better!**


	3. A Bandit in the Forest?

**Chapter 3: A Bandit in the Forest?**

Many months have passed and Rick has fully recovered from his injuries. He revealed what he never got to say to Heather as soon as he regained consciousness from passing out during the operation that had saved him.

**Rick:** "I didn't want you to lose your mate. I mean, the two of you just got married a week ago."

**Heather:** "I really appreciate that Rick…Thank you."

**Rick:** "What're families for, eh?"

The hug following afterwords is what sealed the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, De'Ausha is playing tag with Hammy, Roger and Tyler; the latter 2 have, like all brothers, developed a sibling rivalry. As soon as Tyler is tagged by Roger they break into an argument rather than just keep playing.

**Tyler:** "Hey watch it there. It's called 'tag' not 'punch as hard as you can!' "

**Roger:** "Ah, quit complaining you wuss!"

**Tyler:** "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

**Roger:** "Because I'm older than you, stronger than you, smarter than you, and better looking than you!"

**Tyler:** "Yeah right, by how much? Three and a half minutes. That doesn't mean a lot!"

**Hammy **(Matter-of-factly)**:** "A-hem! We're waiting to be chased by whoever is it!"

**De'Ausha:** "Come on, quit staling you two!"

The two raccoons look at each other. Then at Hammy and De'Ausha who are tapping their feet impatiently and looking at the twins with faces as if saying "What're you waiting for already?"

Tyler bolts at Hammy whose speed easily puts distance between him and the young raccoon.

**Roger:** "Oh come on Hammy. That's not—"

**Ty:** "Fair how you can run so fast and—"

**Roger:** "None of us can."

**Ty:** "Hey, quit stealing my words!"

**Roger:** "_You_ quit stealing MY words!"

**De'Ausha** (Ignores the arguing siblings and calls out loudly)**:** "They've got a point y'know Hammy. Whenever you're It, it takes you about two seconds to tag someone else! At least give us a fair chance to tag you!"

Up ahead Hammy is trying to run and listen to what the others were saying by turning his head around in the direction of the voices. He trips over something and falls. While the fall is not hard, Hammy then sees what it was he had tripped over. His eyes widen to the size of golf balls and his eyes twitch. He lets out a scream so loud that every bird in the El Rancho Camelot Estates is scared off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now the family is all gathered in a circle in the Pad area and are listening intently.

**Verne:** "Alrighty everyone, now that we're all here there's some urgent matters that have caught Hammy's attention recently.

**Hammy** (Zooms up)**:** "Not only have all the peanut butter cookies been eaten, but the supply of peanut butter has been running low again. And we got some just yesterday."

**Verne:** "Which means someone has been sneaking off and eating it."

**RJ:** "Now look, we're all a family so anyone who's been having midnight snacks on the peanut butter supplies can just admit they did it and no one will do anything bad to you."

Crickets chirp as no one opens his or her mouth.

**Penny:** "Jeepers, maybe the um…'peanut butter bandit' isn't one of us, but someone else."

**Ozzie:** "Someone besides us! We're not alone! Uhhh." (Faints)

Heather merely sighs and smiles thinly.

**Verne:** "We'll just have to post guards to watch over the peanut butter supply while we sleep."

**Heather:** "I'll take first watch."

**Hammy **(Whining)**:** "Darn it all, _I _wanted first watch."

**Heather:** "Well, if you really want it Hammy you can have it."

**Hammy:** "Really, you mean it?"

**Heather:** "Of course."

**Hammy** (While jumping up in the air many times)**: **"Yippee! Yahoo! Alright! I get to take first watch!" (Talking very fast) "Ooh, it'll be like a spy movie except I won't be the spy, I'll be the guard."

**Verne:** "Hammy…"

**Hammy** (Ignores Verne and keeps talking quickly)**: **"But unlike the guard in the movies I'll be watchful and vigilant. Not even a fly will be able to get past my sight.

**RJ:** "Hammy…"

**Hammy:** "Ooooo, no spy or bandit is gonna steal ANYTHING on my watch! I'll even set up booby traps like a hole in the ground hidden by leaves, a tripwire that'll drop a heavy crate to trap the bandit inside."

**Lou:** "Hammy…"

**Hammy:** "Then I'll get some surveillance cameras covering every inch of the food pile with no blind spots! Oh, not to mention motion-activated floodlights!"

**Stella:** "Hammy…"

**Hammy:** "And if I have enough time I can even dig a moat and fill it with man-eating sharks, crocodiles, piranhas, electric eels, giant squids, and alligators…"

**Ozzie:** "Hammy…"

**Emma** (Whispering to her siblings)**: **"Heather REALLY should have taken first watch…"

**Emily and Rachael in unison:** "Heard that."

**Marilyn** (To the female porcupine triplets)**:** "He's been watching too many Saturday morning animal shows again…"

**Hammy:** "And on land I'll have tigers, lions, wolves, coyotes, ostriches, badgers, and—Whoa! Badgers? Badgers?! We don't need no stinking badgers! Ah, I got it: wolverines instead of badgers, yeah!"

**The whole family:** "HAMMY!"

**Hammy** (Screams in terror as if no one had been there all along and suddenly showed up)**:** "AHHH! W-what?"

**The whole family:** "Please be quiet!"

**Hammy** (Pouting)**: **"But I was just about to tell you about the eagles, hawks, falcons, vultures, and owls I was gonna have patrolling in the air…"

**Penny:** "Jeepers Hammy, all you have to do is stay up a while after your normal bedtime and keep an eye on the food stash."

**Rick:** "Yeah, none of that other mumbo jumbo is necessary or even possible."

**Hammy:** "It _would_ be possible if I drank 12 cans of energy drinks!"

**The whole family** (As urgent as if the world was going to end in a matter of seconds)**:** "**_NOOOOO!_**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As night falsl—accompanied by a small rain storm—the family makes their way into the log to sleep. Hammy is over at the other end where most of the food stash is. The good thing is that if he did spot the so-called peanut butter bandit, he could quickly wake everyone else up.

Hours passed and there is still no sign of the bandit, and Hammy is having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Needing to ensure he stays alert, Hammy carefully walks over to a dead tree stump where he kept some secret supply of energy drinks. He only had one, but that's all it took to give him the energy to make him fast enough to run at the speed of light…which he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the forest family wakes up, they discover two odd things: some peanut butter, nutter butters, and Reese's are gone; and Hammy is high up in a tree with luggage tags on his body labeled "Africa," "Brazil," "The Mediterranean," "Australia," and "Canada"—obviously destinations he either attempted to travel (or actually traveled to; we may never know) in order to get the guard animals for his wacky plan.

But no animals he had talked about are present, the energy drink had run its course, and now Hammy was out like a light from the crash that followed after the caffeine high.

After gaining some more of the lost items, the family lets Heather take the watch that night. But the next morning, more peanut butter-related items had disappeared nonetheless. Heather is currently explaining how it happened.

**Heather:** "I thought I saw a shadowy figure a little ways off from the log and went to investigate, but by the time I got back the stash was gone."

**Tiger:** "We could be dealing with a _duo_ of bandits."

**Stella:** "Or maybe even a whole group…"

**Simon:** "How about my mate and I take the watch tonight? After all, bats are nocturnal and our hearing won't deceive us like eyes would."

**Verne:** "That's actually a very good idea."

**Ty:** "Well I think_ I_ know who the peanut butter bandit is." (Points) "My brother!"

**Roger:** "That's a lie! Besides, you weigh more than I do, so I say that YOU'RE the peanut butter bandit!"

**Ty:** "Am not!"

**Roger:** "Are too!"

**Ty:** "AM NOT!"

**Roger:** "ARE TOO!"

**De'Ausha:** "Both of you stop blamin' each other before I gas you!"

The raccoon twins immediately look over and see De'Ausha's tail raised. That's all it took to silence them.

From that day on the hedgies realized De'Ausha inherited her mother's skunk spray and short temper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But in the morning, more peanut butter had been stolen and Simon and Celine were recapping what had happened.

**Celine:** "We heard some footsteps and turned the direction to confront the bandit."

**Simon:** "But in the next instant our ears were covered with earmuffs."

**Celine:** "Without our primary sense working we panicked and frantically tried to remove our earmuffs."

**Simon:** "We also couldn't hear anything else in order to prevent the bandit from stealing anything and forgot all about using our sense of smell in that ruckus. And when we figured out how to take off the earmuffs, some peanut butter products were gone."

**Lou:** "Looks like we're dealing with some pretty crafty thieves here…"

**Velma:** "I suggest we sleep on top of the peanut butter stash, that way the bandits would have to wake us all up in order to get what they want."

The family agrees. And in the morning, no peanut butter was stolen, but the family knew it is too soon to drop their guard. RJ volunteers to take watch while the others continued to sleep on top of the peanut butter foods tonight.

In the afternoon, everyone was busy with something. And Heather gets her mate's attention.

**Heather:** "RJ? There's something you need to know.

**RJ:** "Okay. I'm listening."

**Heather** (Grabs RJ's paw)**:** "Not here. Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather leads RJ back to their favorite spot. RJ wonders why Heather would want them so far out.

**RJ:** "So…What is it?"

**Heather:** "RJ…..I…."

**RJ:** "What?"

**Heather:** "Well…First things first."

Heather immediately moves close and passionately kisses her mate. RJ is surprised by the sudden action, but returns it when he understands what's going on.

**Heather **(Breaks away from kiss slowly)**: **"I love you, RJ."

**RJ:** "I love you too, Heather. So, what'dya wanna tell me?"

**Heather:** "Close your eyes."

**RJ:** "Ahh. This is gonna be interesting."

**Heather:** "No peeking."

**RJ:** "Don't worry, I won't."

RJ closes his eyes with his paws and keeps them there, and Heather silently slips away. After a full minute or so passes by, RJ begins to wonder what in the world is holding Heather up. As if she could read his mind, she speaks.

**Heather:** "Okay, open your eyes."

RJ opens his eyes, but Heather's nowhere to be seen.

**RJ:** "Heather? Where are you—?"

RJ hears Heather giggling coming from above and looks up to see Heather hanging from a tree branch using her tail.

**Heather:** "Up here silly!"

**RJ** (Chuckles a bit)**: **"Silly? You're the silly one who's hanging around up there."

**Heather:** "Sorry…I couldn't resist."

**RJ **(Opens his arms up)**: **"C'mon. I'll catch ya."

**Heather:** "Coming down!"

Heather loosens her tail and falls right into RJ's arms. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

**RJ:** "So the point of that was…?"

**Heather:** "I was just having a little fun..."

**RJ** (Grins)**:** "I know Heather…You always have had a sense of humor with our romance."

RJ lets Heather down and they stare into each other's eyes briefly.

**RJ:** "So…What d'ya wanna tell me…?"

**Heather:** "RJ..."

**RJ** (Begins to smile)**:** "Yes?"

Heather immediately hugs her mate.

**Heather:** "Hold me."

RJ returns the hug to Heather, but is getting a little impatient.

**Heather** (In a whisper)**:** "…Hold me…"

RJ hugs his beloved mate even more, his impatience replaced with his love.

**Heather** (In a very soft voice)**:** "…...Hold me…..."

**RJ** (Also in a soft voice)**: **"I am, love….I'm holding you…..I'll never let go if you want me to."

Heather smiles and nuzzles her head against RJ's left shoulder. RJ strokes Heather's head fur in their tender, loving moment. RJ smiles too, and lightly kisses Heather on the head.

**Heather** (Whispering)**:** "No matter what happens, you'll always be by my side?"

**RJ** (Whispering)**:** "Of course Heather, dear. We took our vows. 'Till death do you part' remember?"

**Heather:** "I'll never forget the vows we made either…"

Tears start to come out of Heather's eyes and RJ's a little concerned when he feels them on his shoulder.

**RJ:** "Are you ok?"

**Heather** (Smiles)**:** "I'm just so happy with you…And _for_ you! For us both!"

**RJ:** "For me?—Oh! That's right! What do wanna tell me…?"

**Heather:** "…...RJ…..."

RJ's face brightens with joyful anticipation. Heather gently grabs RJ's paws.

**Heather:** "Give me your paws."

RJ lets out a brief and disappointed sigh as Heather puts her left paw on top of his and brings it to her cheek. Heather takes RJ's right paw and places it on her body. They pause and stare into each other's eyes once again.

**Heather:** "I love you, RJ…"

**RJ:** "And there is no word to describe how deeply I love you too, Heather…But please. You're driving me a little nuts here. Please tell me what you wanted to tell me…

"Now don't get me wrong. I really liked the kiss, and the 'hanging around' thing, and the 'hold me' thing, and the holding each other's paw thing you're doing, but pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a chocolate-covered cherry on top, PLEASE tell me what you wanted to say…"

**Heather** (Closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, lets it out, and slowly meets with RJ's eyes)**: **"RJ…"

RJ warily smiles and nods head, anxious with anticipation.

**Heather:** "I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh snap, cliffhanger ending!**

**Surprised? Well, in a way some of you probably saw it coming since Soul Mates Part 2 had two female characters having kids…And I did allude to RJ and Heather working on having kids in the first chapter of Part 3.**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**


	4. Good News and Bad News

**Chapter 4: Good News and Bad News**

RJ gasps, his eyes widen, and his jaw is gaping. Heather has never seen RJ so surprised in her entire life and doesn't know if he was happy, shocked, or dumbfounded. RJ slowly looks down to where his paw is touching Heather's body—her belly to be exact—and slowly looks back into Heather's eyes, his expression the same as it was when Heather gave him the news.

**RJ **(Gasping )**:** "Y-You're sure…?"

**Heather** (Grins and nods "yes")**:** "I'm sure."

Heather waits for RJ to respond, but it doesn't happen, so she speaks again.

**Heather:** "You're going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a mommy. And when my dad finds out, I know that he'll just be dying to become a grandfather."

She waits for RJ to speak again, but it was the same luck as before.

**Heather:** "RJ…Are you okay, dear?"

**RJ** (Voice quivering)**:** "Okay…? Okay?"

Suddenly, RJ picks up Heather and spins her around and around. Heather is very surprised by RJ's reaction.

**RJ** (Screaming in excitement)**:** "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! This is the best news I've heard in my entire life! Oh Heather…!" (Stops spinning her and brings her in for tight hug) "Heather…"

Heather is very happy to see that RJ is so excited, but can't keep up with him.

**Heather:** "Um RJ, can I have a chance to draw some air…"

**RJ **(Immediately lets go)**: **"Oh, sorry."

After Heather catches her breath RJ asks her something.

**RJ:** "How long have you known?"

**Heather:** "Only just recently. You see, I've been having some…cravings lately."

**RJ:** "What kinda—"

That's when it hits him immediately.

**RJ:** "Hold up…YOU'RE the peanut butter bandit?"

**Heather** (Ashamed)**:** "Yes…"

**RJ:** "Why didn't you admit it from the beginning?"

**Heather:** "I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not, and I didn't want everyone to be disappointed if I wasn't…especially you. But ever since the night I...pretended to take watch I knew for sure."

**RJ:** "Well, I don't really care about that. All I'm concerned with is the fact that we're gonna have our own little family soon!"

**Heather:** "I know I'm so excited myself!"

**RJ:** "I just wonder what our kids will look like, not to mention what to call the new species we'll be creating…"

**Heather:** "Let's worry about that when the time comes. For now we should focus on living our lives like we've always been."

**RJ:** "You're wrong there my love," (Pulls Heather in closer) "Nothing will be the same now that we have a child—or children—on the way!..." (In a monotone voice) "Wait."

**Heather:** "What's wrong?"

**RJ **(Normal voice tone)**: **"How about the species name 'raccopossums'?"

**Heather **(In a 'yeah right' tone)**: **"RJ…are you kidding me?"

**RJ:** "You're absolutely right, Heather. That just didn't sound right! Maybe—"

Heather pulls RJ in for a kiss to silence them before he can say an even more ludicrous species name.

**Heather **(Breaks away)**:** "Let's worry about telling the family about the good news, and how I'm the peanut butter bandit, eh?"

**RJ** (Embarrassed and in defeat)**:** "Okay…But don't forget we gotta think of names for our kid or kids as well."

Heather rolls her eyes and the two head back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half way back to the log they run into Hammy on their way as he's doing what he's always doing.

**Hammy:** "Hey RJ! Hey Heather! Wanna help me find my nuts?"

**Heather:** "Not today Hammy, but will you get everyone to gather around the log? There's something we need to tell them."

**Hammy:** "Ok!" (Zooms off)

After Hammy and the other hedgies are present RJ steps forward.

**RJ:** "Okay everybody, listen up! Heather and I have a big announcement! Verne…we're gonna have to find a bigger log to live in, cause this family is about to get a little or a lot bigger!

Everyone says "Huh?" at the same time. Heather, too excited to let RJ finish, steps out next to her mate.

**Heather** (Loud and happy)**: "**Everyone, I'M PREGNANT!"

All the hedgies gasps while RJ and Heather get closer in a hug.

**Heather:** "I'll be a mother…RJ will be a father. And guess who's gonna be a grandfather soon…"

All the family turns to look at Ozzie whose eyes are as big as Nerf balls and pupils the size of gnats.

**Heather:** "You, dad."

There is no response from Ozzie…he just falls flat on his face, causing everyone to gasp and converge around his body in worry.

**RJ:** "Ozzie?"

**Verne:** "Ozzie?! Can you hear me?"

**Tiger:** "That's the first time he's ever fainted without playing dead…"

**Heather:** "Dad…? Are you alright?"

**Ozzie **(Almost inaudibly soft)**:** "Alright? Alright?"

In the next instant Ozzie jumps to his feet picks up Heather and delivers one of the biggest hugs to her in his life.

**Ozzie:** "I'M GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD! I feel like the luckiest opossum in the world right now!

**RJ **(Mumbling)**: **"Opossum…?" (Out loud) "Aha! I've got it: we'll name the species 'Opossaccoons!' "

**Heather** (After her dad lets her down)**:** "That…actually doesn't sound too bad. But before everyone begins congratulating me, I have a confession.

**The six porcupines and bat triplets in unison:** "What?"

**Heather** (Looks down in embarrassment and rubs her right arm nervously)**:** "I-I-I'm the peanut butter bandit."

Everyone looks intently at Heather—save for the bats who have no working eyes; they just _listen_ intently with their ears perked up to their highest length.

**Heather:** "It was my pregnancy cravings that drove me to sneak some of our supplies. And I didn't realize how bad I had gotten until I actually put two pairs of earmuffs over Simon and Celine…I'm so sorry, you two. And I'm sorry for putting everyone on the edge of panic and paranoia."

**Simon:** "All you had to do was tell us it was you and we would've let you eat some that night."

**Celine **(Nods in agreement)**:** "Not only that, but we would have also kept your secret and thought up some sort of story about the peanut butter bandit pulling a fast one on us."

**Verne:** "Like I say, bad communication is part of being a family. And as for your actions Heather…"

Heather's ears droop down as she gets ready to hear the punishment.

**Verne:** "As long as they produce healthy…oposs…uh, RJ?"

**RJ:** "Opossaccoons."

**Verne:** "Yeah opossaccoons, I'd say that moment will make up for the small calamity you caused."

**Heather** (Wipes the sweat from her head)**:** "Phew…Thanks."

**RJ:** "We'll make sure to get double peanut butter items when we go on raids, but for now let's continue with what Ozzie started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And with that the cheering, congratulations, questions, and talks of preparations for RJ and Heather's child or children begins. Everyone is very excited as they had been for Stella and Luby. But the kids are more excited than the adults.

**De'Ausha:** We're gonna have a new friend or two to play with!"

**Ty:** "Yeah! And hopefully Uncle RJ and Aunt Heather's kid won't be as bossy as MY big brother."

**Roger** (Walks around his brother casually)**:** "Nice to see you acknowledging me as the older one, little brother."

Tyler uses his index fingers to make a mocking facial expression with his tongue sticking out, while Roger blows a raspberry at him.

**Hammy** (Whispering to De'Ausha while cocking his head toward the raccoon twins)**:** "I _hope_ it'll be an only child…"

**De'Ausha** (Also whispering)**:** "Mm-hm. It'll avoid moments like those two coons get in all the time."

**Roger:** "We can even help raise them for ya if you want, Uncle RJ!"

**Ty:** "Yeah, my brother and I can also keep watch over them for you and Heather while you two go on heists."

**RJ:** "That sounds like a great idea!"

**Heather** (Coyly and while lightly elbowing her mate in the gut)**:** "RJ…"

**RJ **(Sighs and talks to the kits in a defeated tone)**:** "But it'll be MY kid or kids so me and Heather will have to raise them…" (More positive tone) "Like we helped raise you two."

**Ty:** "Aw, but we—"

**Roger:** "Wanted to return—"

**Ty:** The favor…"

Roger and Tyler glare at each other, but before either of them could start an argument about finishing the others' sentences, Rick puts one paw on the shoulder on each of his kids.

**Rick:** "Now sons, I know you're both trying to help out and be kind to the rest of the family, but raising a child is a BIG responsibility that you're both too young for."

**Roger:** "Awww. We're 'too young' to do anything except play…"

**Luby** (Approaches in front of her sons)**: **"Well, making sure you play with a child properly is also an important thing you two can do to help raise RJ and Heather's kid."

**Stella:** "Not only that, but your parents and I have been talking with Verne lately and he said that once RJ and Heather's kid or litter has settled in and can eat on their own, you two can have your shot at joining in on a heist along with my daughter."

Roger and Ty look at each other with bright smiles, jump up to cheer "Yaaaaaay!", and then hug Stella and their parents.

**Tiger** (To De'Ausha)**:** "You see Princess, they can be reasonable. Perhaps the old phrase 'one child is a blessing; two is a curse' is not entirely correct."

**De'Ausha:** "I guess you're right daddy...But we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, RJ, Heather, Verne, Ozzie, Annette, Velma, Lou and Penny talk among themselves.

**Lou:** "Congrats RJ!"

**Ozzie:** "You two need to think of names for my grandkid or grandkids as well. Oh, and Heather?"

**Heather:** "Yes, dad?"

**Ozzie** (Smiles smugly and with a twinkle in his eyes)**: **"You _know_ that we'll both have to work on teaching your offspring about the dramatic art of playing possum, since they ARE going to be part opossum."

**Heather** (Sighs)**:** "I know dad. I've given up trying to fight our species' heritage. I only hope they won't inherit my annoyance with it."

**Verne:** "They probably will at first," (Slowly turns to look at someone) "but if someone else helps teach them, they'll obey…right?"

RJ's eyes widen as Verne's face meets his, but in this rare occasion it is Verne who has a look of sly humor on his face and RJ who looks nervous and confused.

**RJ:** "What?"

**Penny:** "Jeepers RJ, you _are_ going to be a daddy, and to help your mate teach your little ones how to play possum will be part of your fatherly obligation."

**RJ** (Points at himself)**:** "Me?" (Puts up hands defensively) "Whoa, whoa, whoooa." (Regains his laid-back composure) "Hey, I'm a raccoon and my 'fatherly obligation' would be to instruct my kid or kids how to act like one of my species by teaching them how to be smart, sneaky, patient, observant, resourceful, crafty, and most importantly, mischievous."

Having overheard RJ's words, the porcupine and bat triplets concur amongst themselves.

**Bucky:** "I guess this must be, like, the downside of having a hybrid baby?"

**Rachael:** "Totally…You have to find a balancing point between species' genes."

**Quillo:** "Ch'lax, Uncle RJ'll be a great dad."

**Emma:** "And Heather will be a great mother too."

**Bat triplets in unison:** "Without a doubt."

**Annette:** "But because you nine are the oldest kids around here, YOU will have to help raise RJ's babies as well; it'll teach you all something about responsibility before having your own."

**Spike:** "That's, like, SO a long way down the road."

**Emily:** "But a little practice wouldn't hurt."

**Spike:** "Alright…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with RJ and Heather's group, Velma raises an interesting question.

**Velma:** "What would you rather the baby be, RJ and Heather: a boy or girl?"

**Heather:** "Well…I'd prefer a daughter since I'll be able to connect with her better, but sometimes they say a son falls in love with his mother before a girlfriend comes along. So a son wouldn't be too bad either."

**RJ:** "I honestly don't care if our kid is a boy or girl; I just want a child, no matter what the gender or number."

By now the whole family has converged near RJ and Heather, when Heather reveals something…

**Heather:** "But despite all the happiness I feel now, I…still am afraid of giving birth to our offspring."

**Stella:** "Why in the world would you say that?"

**Heather:** "Well…after all my mom died giving birth to my stillborn brother, and I'm afraid the same could possibly—but unlikely—happen to me…"

**RJ** (Hugs his mate and speaks stern, but understanding)**: **"Listen to me Heather: don't think about that. Think of the great times we're gonna have raising our kid or kids. The pain will be worth the reward."

**Heather** (Returns her mate's hug)**: **"I know RJ, but still, if…"

**Ozzie:** "Heather, your mate is right."

**Lou:** "Besides, you said it yourself: it's possible buy _unlikely_. So as long as you keep such 'possibilities' out of your mind and focus more on what will most likely happen, there's nothing to be afraid of…That's what my mate told me what got her through the birth of our three sons."

**Penny:** "It sure was."

**Stella:** "Me too."

**Luby:** "Me three."

**Celine:** "Me four. And you're gonna have the huge advantage of being able to see what your child or children's faces look like, not to mention their bodies…Unlike me or my mate, or even my own daughters. Because…you know." (Points at her sunglasses)

**Simon:** "This is going to sound so funny, but for the first two years of my daughters' lives I didn't even know they were daughters, and so I kept having to address them as 'sons or daughters' all the time."

**Hammy:** "AH HA HA HAAAA! That's pretty funny! Oh, and if you'd let me RJ and Heather I can babysit your kids some!"

**Heather** (Eyes widen in horror and speaks urgently in fear)**: **"Um, thanks Hammy but if you did that you wouldn't have time to too, er find your nuts." (Thinking) "_Heaven forbid YOU of all people help watch over the kids…they'll would grow up as nutty as you are!"_

**Hammy:** "Well...alright, but if you change your mind—"

**RJ:** "Whoa look at the time, _America's Funniest Home Videos _is about to come on."

**Hammy:** "Oh yay! It's so funny seeing humans do foolish things!"

**Velma:** "And it's said humans are more evolved…But that show proves that some are running backwards."

**Rick:** "Y'know, if we raid houses with humans recording their video cameras, we could help them get on that show"

**RJ:** "Rick my brother, that…sounds…fabulous. And I've got just the know-how to do it!"

**Verne** (Thinking)**: **"_Oh brother, if RJ's kids inherit too many of his raccoon genes I'll have grey scales by my 70s instead of my 130s…_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later, the hedgies are gathered around Heather who is in the log panting; about to give birth.

Penny has offered to be the midwife for the first child, while Stella would step in for the second child if there was one. Annette would help deliver the third, Velma the fourth, and Luby the fifth.

Heather pushes as hard as she can and gives birth to a half possum, half raccoon creature. Penny holds the baby close to her chest as it starts crying.

**RJ:** "Well…?"

**Penny** (Turns so everyone can see the smile on her face)**: **"It's a girl."

**Heather** (A little dazed)**: **"A girl? I'm so happy!"

**RJ** (Smiling)**: **"Me too Heather!"

Heather smiles back at RJ but her smile suddenly changes to worry.

**Heather:** "Uh *pant* Ummm…"

**RJ** (Worried look on his face)**:** "Heather? What's wrong?"

Heather tries to respond but she immediately starts groaning in pain again.

**Penny:** "Double jeepers! We've got twins here!"

**Stella: **"Gang way Penny, I've got this one."

After four minutes have passed, Heather and RJ's second child is born.

Stella holds the baby snuggly against her chest then turns to everyone and speaks.

**Stella:** "It's a boy."

**RJ** (Eyes start filling with tears of joy)**:** "Heather…did you hear that? We have a girl _and_ a boy. The perfect family arrangement!"

**Heather** (Weakly)**:** "I'll feel more excited when I've rested a while."

**Velma:** "Heather is there any more pain?"

**Heather:** "No. I'm fine. I don't think there are any more kits coming."

When two minutes have passed, the family agrees that Heather is right. Stella and Penny then hand RJ his son and Heather her daughter.

The animals all look at Heather and RJ cradling their newborn children. Overall, they have the body shape and white fur of a possum, black masks around their blue eyes, and bushy raccoon ringtails.

But neither are they alike: RJ and Heather's daughter has the ears (with white spots on them like her mother) and paws of a possum, her mother's pouch, and her long possum snout has a pink nose that is the size and shape of a raccoon's. Their son has raccoon ears and paws, while his short raccoon snout has a black possum-shaped and -sized nose. He also has RJ's dark brown stripe running from his forehead all the way down his back to the tail.

But despite the differences and similarities, the whole family looks on with bright smiles.

**Heather:** "They're beautiful, aren't they honey?"

**RJ **(As if in a trance)**:** "They really are Heather; they really are."

**Verne:** "We'll give you two some privacy."

He motions for the others to clear out…but one stays behind.

Ozzie grins as a tear of happiness falls from his right eye. The interspecies then couple looks at him.

**RJ:** "Come on Ozzie, get a better look at your grandchildren."

**Ozzie:** "Don't mind if I do."

Ozzie steps in closer and strokes his daughter's kids.

**Ozzie** (Looking at Heather)**:** "I know for a fact that your mother and little brother are proud for you as much as I am…I also know they're smiling at you from the other side right now…I can just feel it.

**Heather:** "I know dad…"

**Ozzie** (Turns to RJ)**: **"And as for you, you should feel very proud of yourself as well since you also helped make these kids."

**RJ:** "It-it's like a good dream that I know will never end because I know that I'm awake right now. Thanks, Ozzie."

**Ozzie:** "Now, you must know that the responsibility for raising and taking care of your kids belongs to each of you equally. It took you both to make them, and it'll take you both to help them grow up."

**RJ:** "Relax Ozzman, I'll make sure to give these kids the father they so deserve. I promise."

**Heather:** "And I promise to give these children the proper mother they require as well."

**Ozzie:** "Good. Welcome to parenthood. I'm gonna go join the others in the Pad for the rest of the night. And don't forget you need to name them."

**Heather:** "G'night dad."

**RJ:** "Night Ozzie."

**Ozzie:** "Goodnight ALL of you."

With a wink and turn, Ozzie leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ and Heather spend the next three minutes figuring out names for their kids who begin nursing from Heather's suckles…and then come to a consensus.

**Heather:** "That's perfect, RJ!"

**RJ:** "I like the name you thought too! I can't wait to give the family the news."

Seeing that their kids were done feeding, a cool breeze flows through the air.

**Heather:** "It's a little chilly tonight, we should let our kids sleep in my pouch."

**RJ:** "My thoughts exactly."

After getting settled in, the couple kiss each other goodnight and sleep to get the important rest they'll need in the morning. But parenthood is not as easy as the couple thinks it will be…...especially with an old adversary on the way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From miles away at a federal prison, the strong iron doors separating the inside from the outside open. A male guard escorts someone out through the fenced walkway to the parking lot.

**Guard:** "I'd like to congratulate you for being released early for good behavior. And sincerely trust you won't do anything that'll land you back in here, am I right?"

**Now a former inmate** (After a smile and a flash of eyelashes)**:** "Oh, you can count on it."

**Guard** (Opens the gate)**:** "Then you're free to go, Ms. **Gladys Sharp**."

As the guard closes the gate and proceeds back inside, Gladys Sharp heads over to the telephone booth across the street and gets inside it.

**Gladys** (Thinking)**:** "_That's music to my ears. F__ree to go…and free to get back at the animals that destroyed my house and got me wound up in jail! Oh yes…But I need some help first_." (Out loud) "Operator can you give me the number that'll connect me to Verm-Tech Institute?"

**Operator:** "Is there any particular person you want me to connect you to?"

**Gladys** (Thinking): "_I can't believe I'm doing this…but if it'll get me to 'verminate' those animals, that's all that matters_." (Out loud) "Dwayne LaFontant."

**Operator:** "One moment please…"

After a few moments of holding, Dwayne's voice asks, "Yello, Dwayne LaFontant speaking, who's this?"

Gladys smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phew, long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and don't worry, I already have names for RJ and Heather's kids which will be revealed in the next chapter ;) It's a shame that I have atrocious art/drawing skills, otherwise I'd post a sketch on DeviantArt...but at least my writing talent makes up for it! And while it is scientifically impossible for a raccoon and opossum to cross-breed (even more than it is for a skunk and cat), again because _Over the Hedge_ is a fun family story, certain things must fall under the category of suspension of disbelief, fellow readers. **

**Also, could an unusual alliance between Gladys and Dwayne spell trouble for the hedgies, or will past tensions between the duo interfere with their cooperation?—That too will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**And for those of you who like long stories, I'll go ahead and say that this story is going to pretty long. In fact, it's just starting!**

**See you next time I update!**


	5. Training and Parenting

**Chapter 5: Training and Parenting **

The next day, in the Verm-Tech Institute Administration Building, Gladys enters Room 202. She's surprised to see Dwayne behind a desk instead of out and about, but doesn't dwell on it for long. She's there for a purpose.

**Dwayne** (Smirks)**:** "So, how was jail?"

Not willing to take the insult, Gladys immediately returns Dwayne the favor.

**Gladys** (Also smirks)**: **"I should be asking you the same thing…"

**Dwayne** (Frowns)**: **"How did you find out…?"

**Gladys:** "Word around campus travels faster than a wildfire these days. I've also heard of how the college blamed you for the destruction 25 percent of the buildings a few years ago when the reactor exploded. After all that, how did you keep a job here?"

**Dwayne:** "Well, for your information _I_ happen to be the best Verm-Tech field agent, enforcer, teacher, and have master degrees in all biological studies of vermin native to North America…Quite frankly, the campus couldn't let me go. What've YOU got, sister?" (Arrogantly) "A degree in real estate sales, no home, no job, no prestige, and a wig."

**Gladys** (Looks at Dwayne in rage)**:** "How dare you! You know, you're nothing but a fat roly-poly, toupee-wearing, wash-up of an exterminator!" (Arrogantly) "Because despite all those achievements, you couldn't 'verminate' a small group of forest animals!"

**Dwayne** (Yelling)**: **"Graaah! You said last night that you wanted to meet with me about 'business'! Are you just here to insult me or do you have another reason?!"

**Gladys** (Gets a grip on her emotions)**:** "I want to become a verminator."

Dwayne's eyes widen as his face goes to an "Are you serious?" expression. He scoffs and then cracks up in laughter…Gladys is not amused.

**Gladys** (Angry)**:** "What?"

**Dwayne** (Laughing)**: **"Y-y-y-you? _You_ actually wanna become a verminator? Ha hah ha haaaaaa! That's the biggest joke I've ever heard in my entire life!"

**Gladys** (Monotone voice)**:** "This is no joke, I'm serious…dead serious."

**Dwayne** (Finishes laughing but talks in an amused tone)**: **"You have got to be the _worst_ candidate for this job that I have ever seen! You know nothing of North American vermin, are terrified of every animal there is, are clearly not an outdoor girl, have no experience with Verm-Tech weapons or traps, and I'm positive that you can't even identify the species of an animal by scent!"

**Gladys:** "Yes…everything you said is true, which is why I'm hiring you to be my private instructor."

**Dwayne** (Instantly frowns and speaks in a serious tone)**:** "Look lady, I'm not who you think I am anymore. Not ever since…this."

Dwayne moves around his desk while still sitting down…And Gladys gasps when she notices he's in a wheel chair. He stops in front of her.

**Gladys:** "Oh my word…what happened?"

**Dwayne** (Sighs)**:** "On the night when the 25 percent of the college was destroyed, I was shot in both legs by cops with rubber bullets. Then that raccoon that lives behind your old house got inside the police cruiser and gnawed on my legs to the point where doctors had to amputate them. And although I've mastered my prosthesis…" (Points to a corner where Gladys sees two modern-day prosthetic legs propped up) "…I can't return to my old job in using fake legs…

"Like you said, I am a wash-up. I thought I was invincible; I believed that no creature could get the better of me because of my education and training...Not anymore. I've wised up big time as a result. Now I realize any animal can bring a Verm-Tech grad down. And not a moment goes by when I don't miss my old job."

**Gladys** (Shocked)**: **"I-I-I'm sorry to hear that." (Serious) "But that must mean you've been dying for some payback from those animals as much as I have!"

**Dwayne** (Sees where Gladys is going)**:** "Oh boy, have I ever!"

**Gladys:** "Well, if you train me to become a verminator like you used to be, I'll make sure we both can have our revenge."

**Dwayne:** "Wrong. Only you would be able to get revenge since I can't go into the field anymore."

**Gladys** (Darkly and with a smile)**:** "I'll bring them to you, alive."

**Dwayne** (Raises his eyebrow)**: **"All of 'em?"

**Gladys** (Raises her left arm to where it looks like she's giving a right turn hand signal and puts her right hand over her heart)**:** "To the very last rat-faced, filthy, buck-toothed rodent. You have my word."

**Dwayne** (Talks coolly, like a great salesman)**:** "College tuition normally costs $3,000 a month, but for you, let's make it…$1,500 per month."

Gladys immediately throws a blank checkbook in Dwayne's lap.

**Gladys:** "Set me up for however long it took you to become Verm-Tech's best."

**Dwayne:** "That would be six years, ma'am. And I know neither of us can wait that long to exact our revenge after being in jail for a while."

**Gladys** (Nods yes)**:** "True."

**Dwayne** (Grins)**: **"So I'll put you in my _advanced_ class. It'll be twice as hard and require night classes, but you'll be done in half the time."

**Gladys** (Smiles)**: **"Now we're talking."

**Dwayne:** "And for an extra $200, I'll even train you in taxidermy."

**Gladys:** "That sounds great; I'd love to have trophies of those forest creatures in my new home after I'm done house-hunting."

**Dwayne:** "But leave ME the raccoon. He's the one who made me this way." (Points at his wheelchair) "And I've always wanted a coonskin hat."

**Gladys** (Extends her hand)**:** "Deal?"

**Dwayne:** "Deal."

After extending his hand, the two shake on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hedge RJ and Heather realize they have overslept once they smell the fragrance of peanut butter in the air—a common item to make a PBJ for lunch with. They turn their attention to their kids who are awake as well.

**RJ** (Grins while stroking his children's' fur)**: **"Good morning you two! How about we introduce you to the rest of the family?"

**Heather:** "Sounds like a great idea."

The couple and their children attract everyone's attention as they come out of the log.

**Verne:** "Well, look who decided to sleep in today."

**Velma:** "Have you come up with names for your kids yet?"

**Heather:** "Of course we have."

**Emily:** "Well don't keep us waiting. Tell us!"

**RJ:** "Our son's name is Bernard."

**Luby:** "That does sound like a good opossaccoon name."

**Heather** (While making eye contact with her dad)**:** "And our daughter's name is: Mary."

**Ozzie:** "Mary…Oh, thank you Heather for naming her after my mate!"

**Heather** (Walks up to hug her father)**: **"I knew you'd like it."

**RJ:** "Well, with that outta the way I think it's time to go over plans for the next heist!"

**Verne:** "Um, RJ I think you're forgetting something…?"

**RJ:** "What're you talking about, Verne? We have everything we need to conduct one!"

**Verne:** "I'm referring to your kids. Their father needs to look after them for a few months."

**RJ:** "A few months? We only have enough food to last a few more days. We need to resupply our food stash and—"

**Ozzie:** "RJ can I talk to you for a minute, alone…"

**RJ:** "No Ozzie, say what you want in front of the whole family."

**Ozzie:** "Alright." (Sternly) "Have you already forgotten what I told you last night? It'll take you and Heather to raise your children, but it sounds like you're trying to avoid that responsibility."

**RJ** (In solemn realization)**:** "Oh…you're right. I-I'm sorry…It's just—"

**Verne:** "No, RJ. Being a father comes first now, not heists." (Thinking) "_Or any other of your shenanigans..._"

**RJ:** "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But let me just ask one thing _without_ receiving criticism, please?"

**Ozzie:** "Go on."

**RJ:** "Who's gonna take charge of the heists while I'm fathering my kids?"

**Rick** (Grinning)**:** "Hey don't forget bro, there are other raccoons besides you here."

RJ couldn't help but grin as well. He really likes how Rick is treating him like a brother, and has no doubts that he and Luby can think of some fool-proof plan for a heist. And deep down he knows Verne and Ozzie are right: Fathering his children should be his first priority from now on.

**RJ** (Gives Rick a thumbs-up)**:** "Alright…brother. But remember," (In pride) "I'm the king of heist-planning, and always will be. I'm only letting you tackle it for the time being, but once my kids have grown up a little, I'll be in charge again!"

**Rick** (Slyly)**:** "We'll see what the family thinks once I've done a few. Who knows, they might want _me_ to take over before you can take a break from parenting."

**Verne** (Mumbling to himself)**:** "Oh great. These two are becoming just like—"

**Roger:** "Better watch out Uncle RJ!" (Looks at his brother with a big smile on his face)

**Tyler:** "Yeah, our daddy's gonna be better—"

**Roger:** "Than you with—"

**Ty:** "Making heists!"

Fortunately, the two kits are too full of self-righteousness and pride in their father to argue about their finishing each other's sentences.

**Verne** (Sighs and continues mumbling to himself)**:** "Why must raccoons be so mischievous…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Verm-Tech, Gladys and Dwayne are outside a room where captured vermin are held, and Gladys is very nervous with all the noises the animals are making.

**Dwayne:** "The first step in becoming a Verm-Tech graduate is to overcome your fears of vermin animals."

**Gladys:** "Can't we start with the net gun and gizmos first?"

**Dwayne:** "No. Because if you're afraid of animals, then none of the weapons and equipment at your disposal will be effective against them when you encounter them in the field. And the best way to overcome your fears is by attacking them head-on."

**Gladys** (Sighs but is still nervous)**:** "Fine…"

**Dwayne:** "Now, did you do your homework?"

**Gladys** (Regains confidence)**: **"Yes, I did. I read all about the typical behavior of small vermin animals along with their nature-given strengths and weaknesses."

**Dwayne:** "Let's see how much you really know…"

After Dwayne types in an access code, the sealed double doors open and the two humans proceed; Gladys walking and Dwayne rolling in his wheelchair. They stop at a cage filled with rats.

**Gladys: **"EWWW! I hate _those_ animals most of all!"

**Dwayne:** "Gimme the scientific name, common name, general behavior, latent strengths and weaknesses of these animals. Go!"

**Gladys** (Wipes sweat away from the sides of her face)**:** "Ok. Umm, _Rattus norvvvv...norvegicus_ or the brown rat. It normally lives in dark places and scavenges for food, are mainly nocturnal, and...uhhhhh, tend to live in packs for protection and to overwhelm potential threats…Oh, but mostly they just run away at the mere sight of living creatures larger than themselves.

"Latent strengths include, um, enhanced senses of smell, nocturnal vision, peculiar intelligence in navigation, and communication with its fellow species. Weaknesses are that it cowers when facing larger organisms, doesn't have teeth sharp enough to inflict fatal wounds on animals larger than itself, and are suckers for cheese and other potential foods, hence making them easy to lure away or trap."

**Dwayne** (Smiles and claps his hands three times)**: **"Excellent! That's an amazing job for a novice."

**Gladys:** "What can I say, I'm _determined_."

**Dwayne:** "Let's see how determined you really are…Pick it up."

**Gladys** (Gasps)**: **"W-What?"

**Dwayne:** "Put on your gloves, reach in the cage, and pick up a rat."

**Gladys:** "Don't you think it's too soon for me to do that?"

**Dwayne:** "You're in my advanced class, remember?"

**Gladys: **"Alright…"

Carefully and hesitantly, Gladys dons her gloves and picks up the rat, but keeps it well away from her nose…and body to be more general.

**Dwayne: **"I can tell you're still afraid of it."

**Gladys:** "Of course I am! These things are filthy, disease-carrying, plague-spreading, unsanitary, miniature _monsters_ that have the shrewdness of a snake!"

**Dwayne:** "You need to make it fear you."

**Gladys:** "How?"

**Dwayne:** "Its primary weakness is that it…?"

**Gladys** (In realization)**:** "…Cowers away from larger animals."

**Dwayne** (Grins sinisterly)**:** "Use that against the animal…"

Gladys reflects Dwayne's grin then turns her attention to the rat in her hand. She puts on her most aggressive look and growls at the rat. She then let's out a sharp, loud, and sudden sound like a human barking, making the rat cringe and try to flee. But her grip prevents it and Gladys continues to harass the creature…relishing the fear it shows to her.

**Gladys:** "This isn't so hard after all."

**Dwayne** (Nods yes)**: **"You should never fear any creature smaller than yourself. And the good news is that pretty much every type of vermin native in the U.S. is smaller than a human being."

Gladys calmly places the rat back in its cage and removes her gloves.

**Gladys:** "What's the next animal…Mr. LaFontant?"

**Dwayne** (Smiles)**:** "Right this way…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hedge, Ozzie is giving RJ and Heather (though particularly RJ) some instructions on parenting.

**Ozzie:** "Now raising your own children is much different than helping raise a friend's child. You have to give them your utmost and undivided attention, awareness, and most importantly, love."

**RJ:** "Ok."

**Heather:** "Sounds easy enough."

Just then Mary started crying loudly.

**RJ** (While covering his ears)**: **"Owww. She's a loud one."

**Heather:** "Maybe she's just hungry."

But when Heather puts her daughter near one of her suckles she doesn't seem interested, she just keeps crying.

**Heather:** "Well, she's obviously full."

**RJ:** "Here, lemme try something I did with De'Ausha when she was a baby."

**Heather** (While handing over Mary)**:** "Be my guest."

**RJ** (While cradling his daughter in his arms)**:** "Hey there Mary it's ok. Y'know who I am: your daddy. That's right! There's no need to cry, as long as I'm here you can count on me to take care of you."

By now Mary has calmed down and looks at her father while sucking her thumb, those blue eyes seem to be highlighted behind her black mask.

**RJ** (In wonder)**:** "Wow…she has my eyes."

**Heather:** "Actually those are mine."

RJ glances up at his mate to see her eyes and looks down back at Mary to see that her eyes are a spot-on match.

**RJ:** "Oh well, that doesn't mean I'll love her any less."

**Heather** (Grinning)**:** "But Bernard has your eyes."

**RJ:** "Really?"

RJ is excited to see that Bernard does have his eyes.

**Heather:** "I think we'll notice something new about our children every day."

**RJ:** "I think we will, Heather. I think we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next couple of months at the hedge, RJ and Heather, like any parents have to deal with, have to wake up to quiet down or feed their kids in the middle of the night; get exhausted when playing with them, only for them to want another piggy back or horsey ride; trying to give them baths with funny results; telling them bedtime stories they read from stolen books; and teaching them to climb trees. Even though the opossaccoons can barely get past a stump's height, the family claps for them nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the same amount of time, Gladys's training is going at a really good pace. Her anger and lust for vengeance has made her more determined than ever to complete her education ASAP.

She has conquered her fear of vermin animals and now is ready to test her weapon skills. Armed with a net gun, she's currently going through an obstacle course that's structured like a small neighborhood. She has to shoot the pop-up targets of vermin animals while making sure not to shoot household pet targets.

Dwayne watches from an observation room with glee and also woe.

**Dwayne **(Thinking)**:** "_She's pretty good. Actually, she's __very__ good. If only I had my real legs, then I could show her how it's REALLY done…Darn raccoon! When I get my hands on you I'll break __your__ legs too! Yeah, you'll see what it's like in MY world ever since you ruined my life._"

He's brought out of his musing when the simulation beepers indicate the match is over. He uses a speaker to project his voice outside the observation room.

**Dwayne:** "Ok, let's review your score."

Looking down at a console, Dwayne is surprised to see that Gladys hit none of the pet animals and got 45/50 vermin animals.

**Gladys **(Loud so Dwayne can hear her behind the glass)**:** "Well…How'd I do?"

**Dwayne****:** "Fantastic! You only missed 5 vermin. Heh, I actually expected you to accidentally hit some of the pets."

**Gladys:** "Oh I could never do that. I had a cat of my own…Poor thing I hope he's doing alright."

**Dwayne:** "I'd say that does it for today. See ya sometime tonight at around 6:30 for your next lesson."

**Gladys:** "I'll be there. You can count on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the months that have gone by at the hedge, RJ has bonded well with his kids. He's currently playing the "peekaboo game."

**RJ:** "Hey Mary! Look at me. Now you see me…" (Covers his face with his tail) "Now you don't!"

Mary looks around to find her father's face, which emerges when RJ drops his tail out of the way.

**RJ:** "Here I am!"

Mary giggles and claps as her father "reappears."

**RJ:** "I guess the old saying, 'there's nothing like a child's laughter' really means something when it comes from your own kid, right Heather?"

**Heather:** "Definitely."

**RJ:** "Hey, where's Bernard? Are Bucky, Quillo, and Spike looking after him?"

**Heather** (Grins)**:** "Oh, he's around here _somewhere_…"

**RJ **(After surveying around for a few seconds)**:** "I still don't see him."

**Heather** (Laughs a bit)**:** "Oh RJ…"

RJ follows Heather's pointer down and out pops Bernard's head from inside her pouch.

**Heather:** "Peekaboo!"

This causes RJ and Heather to laugh while Verne, all six teenage porcupines, Hammy, Celine, Simon, and Ozzie who are watching from a distance with smiles.

**Verne:** "Heather sure is a natural at being a mother. But boy, I gotta admit that RJ really catches on quick to parenting for a guy who didn't grow up with his parents...He reminds me of me in that respect."

**Ozzie:** "He's certainly suited to be playful around and with his kids, that's for sure."

**Bucky:** "Probably because he's a raccoon."

**Spike:** "Yeah, man. He's naturally wacky in that sense."

**Quillo:** "I guess you, like, become sort of a kid again when you have kids, eh?"

**Ozzie:** "Yes, you've got to become playful and fun around your young ones in order to be a great parent, no matter how old you are."

**Verne:** "I'm really looking forward to the day when the kids will be able to speak."

**Rachael:** "Yeah, but that won't be for about a year."

**Emma:** "But it'll be something to look forward to."

**Emily:** "Yes it will…"

**Celine: **"You wanna know something funny?"

**Hammy** (Zooms up and sits prone on the ground in front of the female bat)**: **"What?"

**Celine:** "Whenever my mate and I played peekaboo with our daughters we never knew where they were, because you know." (Points at her sunglasses) "So we had to use our ears to play it instead. We called it 'Hear-a-boo.' "

**Hammy:** "Ah, ha ha ha haaaaa! Hear-a-boo. That _is_ pretty funny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With half a year gone by now, Gladys is starting to learn how to operate the many traps Verm-Tech employs. She must also know which traps are best for which animals as well as the proper placement to set them depending on the size and terrain of a person's yard. But she brings up an intersting topic before beginning.

**Gladys:** "Y'know I've been wondering what Verm-Tech ever did with the Depelter Turbo trap?"

**Dwayne:** "You're actually looking at the man who recommended the Depelter Turbo 2000—the one I put in your yard those years ago—to be updated into the Depelter Turbo 4000.

**Gladys:** "How'd that go?"

**Dwayne:** "They were ignored. But…"

**Gladys: **"What?"

**Dwayne:** "I…went ahead and got my own team of researchers to begin the modifications anyway…in secret of course, since that trap is still illegal. You're not thinking about—"

**Gladys: **"No, I'd never use it after what it did to us that last time…" (Thinking) "_At least my hair is almost fully grown back.__" _(Outloud) "But what would you say is the best trap besides the Depelter Turbo?"

**Dwayne:** "That depends on personal taste, lady, which is what today's lesson is all about."

**Gladys:** "So where do we start? The 'Flamingo Spikes from Above,' the 'Sprinkler Guillotine,' or the 'Iron Gnome Maiden?' "

Dwayne grinned and thought to himself, "_I guess I've found my true successor after all. This woman's got potential and dedication like I've never seen…I'm really looking forward to continuing her training._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think this is a good stopping place for now, but I'll ****try**** to post the next chapter before heading to Destin, Florida for my family's annual beach vacation this Tuesday, but this isn't a promise. If you don't see it up by then then that means I wasn't able to do it in time.**

**Sorry for skipping ahead in months and years so many times, but this will serve a purpose…What purpose is that you ask? Keep reading this fic to find out!—Ha Ha!**

**See ya next time!**


	6. The Heart of a Father

**Chapter 6: The Heart of a Father**

A total of a year and a half has gone by at the hedge. While Rick has led most of the animals on another heist (and his are just as ingenious as RJ's) Verne has stayed behind with RJ who is about to take a walk with his kids—holding Mary's paw in his left paw and holding Bernard's paw in his right paw—when De'Ausha shouts, "Hey everybody, how 'bout we play some hide 'n seek?!"

Tyler and Roger instantly agree, and head over to her in a flash. Mary and Bernard's faces light up as they look at each other and then look up at their dad with hopeful looks in their eyes.

**RJ** (Looks down at his kids)**: **"You wanna go play too? Alright, I'll keep watch."

The opossaccoons dash over to the three older children the instant RJ lets them go. RJ sighs in exhaustion as he walks over to go keep an eye on the kids, when Heather comes through the hedge.

**Heather:** "Hey, RJ! Since there are more than enough family members helping with the heist, I thought I'd head back early to give you a break."

**RJ:** "_Thank_—_you_—_Heather_."

RJ immediately lays flat on his back in the grass where he is standing while Heather goes to keep an eye on the hide and seekers so as to provide some adult supervision.

**Verne** (Walks up to RJ and talks in a friendly and humorous tone)**:** "How's parenthood treating ya, RJ?"

**RJ:** "It's fun…But _man_ is it _exhausting_."

**Verne:** "Now you know how I feel whenever I keep an eye on you and the rest of the family."

**RJ:** "But at least I'm fun to be around and not such a stick in the mud all the time."

Verne wants to retort, but decides that RJ needs a break badly, so he doesn't bother his friend.

**Verne:** "Touché RJ…...Is there any other parenting advice you wanna hear today?"

**RJ **(Props up into a seating position)**:** "Yeah, I've been wondering what I should do if my kids get hurt…besides just tending their injuries?"

**Verne:** "Well, from what I've learned from my experiences of helping to raise Bucky, Quillo, and Spike, before you even take care of injuries you should get to your kids as quickly as possible."

**RJ:** "Oh, you can count on that; they're my own children for goodness sake."

**Verne:** "When you do get to them, you need to hug them tight and tell them everything's gonna be ok. You should also try tending to the wound while you continue to talk to them."

**RJ **(Claps his paws once and keeps them together)**:** "Got'cha. This'll be a piece of cake!"

Verne chuckles, making RJ quizzically raise an eyebrow.

**RJ:** "What is it?"

**Verne:** "And to think, a few years ago you used to believe you didn't have what it takes to be a parent. Now look at you: you're great at it."

**RJ** (Somewhat bitter)**:** "Well, I certainly didn't get from my pathetic 'parents' that's for sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the midst of RJ and Verne's conversation, De'Ausha and the raccoon twins have been showing Heather's children how to play hide-and-seek. The three more experienced children make sure to go easy on the newbies—running slow, intentionally overlooking the oposaccoons' hiding spots, and not tagging them.

As Ty (who's It) counts out loud, Bernard thinks of where to hide next. Then it comes to him. He'd seen his parents, 'aunts,' 'uncles,' and 'cousins' do it many times before, so his hiding spot should work just fine.

Even Heather participates after some urging from De'Ausha, and heads to a spot next to her mate.

**RJ:** "What're you doing?"

Heather puts a finger near her lips and says "Shh," softly as she gets inside the hedge.

RJ smiles, gives Heather and "okay" paw signal, and he and Verne go to get a good view of the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ty:** "46, 47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come!"

Ty already plans to tag his brother first, mostly because of the sibling rivalry he shares with him, but also because Ty knows Roger's scent better than any of the other participants'. But when he smells De'Ausha close by he can't resist. (Being part skunk made it pretty hard to conceal herself to animals' noses, after all). He flushes her out of her hiding spot behind a tree and chases her.

Seeing his brother going off to the side of the path that would have led Ty to him, Roger wastes no time in running for the log which is the "home/base." After making it there, he cheers on De'Ausha to keep running from his brother. She also succeeds at getting safe.

**Roger** (Sticks his tongue out at Tyler and then sings his phrase)**: **"Nyah nyah, n-nyah nyaahhh! You—can't—get—us!"

**De'Ausha:** "You're better off finding the others, slowpoke!"

**Tyler:** "Yeah, keep laughing. If I'm It next, you both are going down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she hears the kids talking at the base, Heather quietly emerges from the hedge and beelines it to the log. Tyler notices and gives chase. Although outrunning Tyler would have been an easy task, Heather decides to go easy on him and run slow enough for him to tag her, but fast enough to make it look convincing.

**Tyler:** "Ah-ha! Gotcha! You're It, Aunt Heather!"

**Heather:** "You're absolutely right, Ty!"

**Ty** (Loudly)**:** "Hey Mary and Bernard, the game's up!"

**Roger:** "Yeah, time for another round!"

Mary emerges from Hammy's energy drink storage (a small opening in an old stump), and proceeds back to her mother. But Bernard is nowhere in sight.

**De'Ausha:** "Bernard, it's time to hide again, you can come out now!"

**Ty:** "Oh there he is—" (Worried) "Uh-oh! Bernard!"

As it turns out, Bernard is high up in a tree he's still in the process of climbing. It takes Heather no time to rush over to the base of the tree.

**Heather:** "Bernard! Listen to me, you need to climb down slowly! Don't look down, just keep looking up."

Bernard hesitates for a moment, but obeys his mom. He carefully makes his way down the tree, where Heather, RJ (who's walking over to where Heather is), and the other hide-and-seek players have gathered. But RJ stops half way when the rustle of leaves passes through his ears and the other hedgies emerge from the successful heist.

**Rick: **"Hellooooooooo, family! We've returned with lots of food everyone!"

**Ozzie:** "I gotta admit it, Rick sure does know how to pull a great heist!"

**Luby:** "Like I told RJ the first day I met him, all raccoons are pretty smart, it's in our genes to be crafty."

**Bucky:** "Using the abducted squeak toy to distract the pet cat was a great idea!"

**Marilyn:** "Not to mention having a trail of cat food leading to the front yard right where the toy landed while we used the back door was pure genius."

**Stella: **"We'll be having a feast tonight!"

**Tiger:** "One fit for royalty!"

**Christine:** "With plenty of fruit."

**Hammy** (Talking fast since he drank some of the sugary Kool-Aid he's carrying)**:** "Not to mention pop tarts, bred, pizza, chips, sodas, juice, popsicles, water, ice cream, popcorn, muffins, and my all-time favorite: chocolate chip cookies!"

As soon as he heard Hammy mention cookies, Bernard gets so excited that he wants to start eating now. He starts climbing down much faster, when tragedy strikes.

He quickly loses his grip and begins to fall from nine feet off the ground. The whole family gasps as they watch the opossaccoon falling for what seems like minutes instead of seconds. He lands on his right side hard. It only takes about half a second for him to start crying hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As RJ sees his son fall and then hit the ground, he has a post-traumatic-stress-induced hallucination of seeing himself fall from the tree like he did when he was a two year old kit. The memory of the pain seems all too familiar, as does the crying…But RJ also remembers that when he fell his parents weren't there to comfort him or tend to his injuries.

As he's immersed in nostalgia, he can't even hear Verne calling his name over and over again and telling him to go take care of his child.

Fortunately, RJ breaks out of his trance; the memory of his own horrible experience giving him a clear goal in his mind. Not even hearing Verne acknowledging that he has finally snapped out of it, RJ solemnly says, "_Not this time!_"

Before Verne can ask what he meant, RJ rushes over to his son who Heather has knelt down to help. Their short conversation is hard to carry out with Bernard's crying going on, but the couple can still hear each other well enough.

**RJ:** "Get back Heather, I'll handle this."

**Heather:** "We should both—"

**RJ:** "NO! I-I-I can't explain it, but I have to do this alone, love. Please!"

Heather wants to argue but can tell from her mate's tone and facial expression that he is dead serious about this matter. She nods yes and gets clear, leaving RJ and a crying Bernard.

**RJ **(Hugs Bernard)**:** "Hey Bernard. It's gonna be ok! Don't worry, let daddy have a look at you, eh?"

Though the crying doesn't stop, RJ can see the injuries are pretty bad: though some cuts and bruises weren't anything too much, a sprained ankle and wrist would take a while to heal, not to mention the wait would be painful. But RJ has something more drastic in mind.

**RJ: **"Sh, sh sh shhhh. Listen son, it's gonna be alright. I'm gonna help you get better, ok?"

RJ carefully takes his son's foot in to his paw, takes a deep breath, and then quickly pops it back into place. It of course results in more pain for poor Bernard, but RJ perseveres through the cries and keeps addressing his child.

**RJ:** "I know it hurts Bernard. Just bear with me a little longer. I'm gonna fix your wrist now."

Before he can twist Bernard's wrist back, Heather interferes.

**Heather:** "RJ, what are you doing?!"

**RJ:** "Heather trust me, it'll be alright once I've—"

**Heather:** "You're only hurting him more!"

**RJ:** "In the short run, yes, but he won't hurt in the long run."

**Heather:** "Still RJ, I think—"

**RJ:** "_Please_ Heather, trust me." (Looks at the other onlookers in the family) "All of you just trust me!"

The others reluctantly nod yes, and Heather leaves RJ's side. He wastes no time in popping Bernard's wrist back into place. The opossaccoon cries harder but RJ immediately responds with a big hug.

**RJ:** "Ok son, it's all over. It's gonna be alright now. Shhhhh. I know it hurts, but I've got you."

As his son keeps crying RJ begins to wonder if he's making the right approach.

**RJ:** "Verne, it's not working!"

**Verne:** "Try harder, RJ."

**RJ **(Looks back down to Bernard)**: **"Ummm, uh…Hey son, it hurts now but I'm here for you! Uh, look see daddy smiling!"

Bernard seems more focused on the pain than on RJ, making the latter change his approach.

**RJ:** "Here, want me to kiss you to make it feel better?"

RJ kisses his son on the head and the formerly sprained areas, but that still doesn't solve anything.

**RJ **(Sighs)**: **"Verne!"

**Verne** (Sincere)**: **"Try even harder. Make your son know everything's gonna be alright!"

**RJ:** "But Verne—"

**Verne **(Stern)**:** "_Just do it_!"

RJ looks back down at his son, it's hard to think through all the wailing, but RJ manages to do it. All of a sudden he knows exactly what to do and regrets he didn't think so sooner. It was easy really, he just had to do what his parents never did; to say what they never said, and to mean it.

**RJ **(While hugging Bernard)**:** "Everything's gonna be ok son, you know why? Because daddy's got ya. Daddy's here for you…And daddy _love's_ you."

The words seemed to perform some type of magic, because at that moment, Bernard went from wailing to just normal crying. The rest of the family looks and listens intently.

**RJ **(While hugging and rocking his son back and forth)**:** "I know exactly what it feels like to be hurt from falling, I've been there myself. But unlike my parents who were never there for me, I promise I'll be here for you Bernard…Because I love you…You and your sister.

"You're both my own children…my flesh and blood, and I'm NEVER gonna abandon you like my parents did…I won't. I can't! I promise you, both of you, that I'll never leave you to fend for yourselves. You and your sister will never experience what I had to when I was young like you. And it's because daddy's got you, daddy's here for you, and daddy loves you…"

The family now is moved by RJ's words as much as Bernard is. Many had never seen RJ show so much passion, intent, and constitution before.

**RJ** (Begins to cry as he remembers his own childhood and how terrible it was)**:** "Because your daddy loves you, I'll make sure to take care of you like a true father should. Whenever you're hungry, I'll feed you. Whenever you're cold, I'll keep you warm. Whenever you're hurt, I'll do whatever it takes to tend to your injuries. Whenever you're afraid, I'll comfort you. Whenever you need somewhere to protect you, I'll give you shelter. If you're having trouble sleeping, I'll tell you a bedtime story. Whenever you've had a nightmare, I'll tell you it's gonna be ok. If you're ever alone in the dark, I'll give you some type of light even if I need to go to the sun itself and bring it closer to you."

Bernard as stopped crying by now and looks up at RJ.

**RJ **(Grins)**:** "Ah, you see! There's no reason to cry now…Because daddy's got you, daddy's here for you, and daddy love's you! And because I love you, I promise to give you and your sister everything I never had: Parents, love, friends, a home…a life. Something to live for besides just survival. You and Mary are gonna get the privilege to actually play, to enjoy your youth, and to have a life of security and peace. No wandering or traveling for you two, just being here with this huge family and having a great time. A life filled with happiness and love. You and your sister are gonna be loved by me, your mother, and everyone else here...I promise."

RJ kisses his son's forehead and nuzzles him as he continues to speak the words that everyone who is listening knows are not coming from something he saw in a movie or TV show, and not something he even heard from any of the family members…but from his heart.

**RJ: **"You, your sister, your mother…everyone here is the reason that makes my life worth living. I'll probably make many mistakes down your lives, but know that your father loves you and Mary with all my heart! And there's nothing you or anyone can do to make me not love you both. I'd rather die than cast you out on your own like my 'parents' did for no reason. You both are _not_ accidents…you're blessings, no, miracles…Miracles worthy of my time to help raise and grow up."

**RJ **(While kissing his son after every sentence)**:** "Daddy's got you. Daddy's here you. Daddy _loves _you. I love you son. I love you and your sister without end…_Daddy __loves__ you_…"

The big smile on RJ's face, the tear of happiness running down from his eyes, and the fatherly hug he's delivering was a sight to behold. The silence added to the purity of the moment…until it's unexpectedly ended.

**Voice:** "…Daddy…"

RJ's eyes widen and he looks down at the source of the voice. Bernard's eyes meet RJ's, he smiles at him.

**Bernard:** (While hugging RJ)**:** "Daddy. W-w-w-wuv, you…Daddy."

**RJ **(While looking at Heather)**:** "He…Bernard! He…said his first words!"

**Heather:** "I don't believe it! Can you say, 'mommy' or 'mama?' "

**Bernard:** "Daddy."

**Heather:** "Great, but try saying 'mommy.' "

**Bernard:** "Daddy."

Heather sighs in defeat. Penny continues to look on but tilts her head down to whisper to her sons, "That's how you three were at that age…You could say 'daddy' but not 'mommy.' Most children are like that y'know."

But RJ and Heather's kids are not ordinary children, as the next occurance clearly indicates.

**Voice:** "M-m-m-mmmm-ommy…Mommy."

Heather quickly turns to face Mary who walks toward and proceeds to hug her.

**Mary:** "Mommy…"

**RJ:** "Two children, each saying their first words on the same day…Will wonders ever cease for us now that we've had kids, Heather?"

**Simon:** "It's moments like these when I'm glad to have great hearing. But to know what's going on visually would be even better. So…what am I missing?"

Thankfully, Hammy's fast-talking mouth brought the bats up to speed of what has been going on from a visual perspective, making them join with the others in saying "Awwww" in regards to the recent family of four.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As night arrives everyone finds a spot to lay down on in the Pad. Heather has just tucked Mary away in her pouch.

**Mary:** "…Mommy…"

She falls asleep moments after the word leaves her mouth. Heather then notices Bernard walking toward her.

**Heather:** "Oh, you wanna join your sister?"

**Bernard** (While pointing)**:** "Daddy."

This causes RJ to raise his head up and smile.

**Heather** (Grins)**:** "You wanna go sleep with daddy tonight?"

**Bernard **(Shakes his head yes)**:** "Daddy."

**Heather:** "Ok, go to daddy!"

Heather winks at RJ who makes room as his son walks over to him and lays down.

**RJ:** "Hey there. Decided to sleep with daddy tonight? Alright."

RJ is caught by surprise when Bernard lifts his father's fur at the tummy as if trying to find an opening of some sort. He quickly realizes what's going on.

**RJ:** "Uh, no Bernard. Daddy doesn't have a pouch like mommy. But he has this instead."

RJ coils his bushy tail around Bernard who gets cozy.

**Bernard:** "Wuv you…daddy."

**RJ **(Kisses Bernard and smiles while talking)**:** "I love you too, son…"

**Verne** (Thinking after having witnessed the moment)**:** "_And he once thought his kids wouldn't like him if he had any…_"

The hedgies then fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One of my college professors in the education department always said how, contrary to what cartoons or family movies portray, young children have a much easier time at saying 'daddy' than 'mommy.' But I hope this chapter also satisfied those who are more familiar with a baby's first words being about their mothers.**

**Isn't it so cute how Bernard pronounces 'love' as 'wuv'? ^^.**

**The next chapter will fulfill my purpose of skipping ahead in time so much: Roger, Tyler, and De'Ausha are going to go on their first heist! But be patient as I brainstorm before my next update which might take some time.**

**Bye for now!**

**(Also, it looks like I'll finish updating Part 3 by Sunday, not Friday as originally intended. I've been getting caught up spending time with my extended family to make up for our absence during Christmas while my family was vacationing out of town over the Holidays).**


	7. Birth of a Saleswoman

**Chapter 7: Birth of a Saleswoman**

With three years gone by Gladys Sharp has just received her Associates Degree from Verm-Tech, an accomplishment she relishes quite a lot. Dwayne has helped her overcome many obstacles and made her just as efficient as he had been. Dwayne himself was very proud of her, but also like her, he couldn't wait to see all that knowledge be put to the purpose of revenge.

After the graduating ceremony ended, Dwayne is currently talking to Gladys as the duo proceeds down a hallway.

**Gladys:** "So, when do I get to head out to verminate some animals?"

**Dwayne:** "Oh, you're not going in alone…I'll be giving you support over your earpiece."

**Gladys:** "I agree, it took two of us to nearly grind those filthy animals into the ground they defile with their very presence before, it'll take two of us to finish the job as well."

**Dwayne:** "First off, we don't know where they are. They might be back at the same place we encountered them, but they could have moved on."

**Gladys:** "Hopefully they've remained in the area long enough for me to sniff 'em out."

**Dwayne:** "But when we do find them you need to be nice to them."

**Gladys** (Shocked)**: **"WHAT?"

**Dwayne:** "Make them think you've turned a new leaf…make them like you. And then, when they least expect it, get 'em!"

**Gladys** (Smiles darkly)**:** "Ohhhhh, that's so foul, so underhanded…so perfect! The best way to take them out is to keep my friends close and enemies closer."

**Dwayne:** "Exactly."

By now the two have reached the end of the hall and Dwayne types in a passcode. When it opens they find themselves in a garage with a UPS-truck-sized vehicle with an appearance similar to the one that totaled Gladys's house. However this one has no paint jobs, Verm-Tech logos, or "ornaments" such as a verminator hammering a rabbit on it; it just looks like a regular delivery truck.

As if he could read the question in Gladys's mind, Dwayne speaks.

**Dwayne:** "Deception is one of the greatest tools a Verm-Tech graduate can wield."

**Gladys:** "Shall we take a look inside?"

**Dwayne:** "Be my guest."

When Gladys opens the two rear doors the computer terminals, swivel chair, and other video and audio equipment make it seem like a mobile command center—which is what the vehicle is. The larger size also means more room to store more traps and equipment Verm-Tech utilizes.

As Gladys continues to examine the large vehicle's features, Dwayne has finished putting on his metal legs with realistic shoes at the bottom. He walks toward the van using a cane.

**Dwayne:** "Using this baby, I'll be able to monitor everything you'll set up: speakers, odor detectors, and video cameras. I'll also be behind your eyes and ears when you wear your own video device which'll be relayed to one of the monitors."

**Gladys:** "So, what's your plan? Pose as normal delivery services while we actually plant devices around the area the vermin will be in?"

**Dwayne:** "Precisely."

**Gladys:** "Get in, I'll drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hedge Verne is reading the story of Cinderella to all the children and Hammy.

**Note:**** The following is based off the Over the Hedge comic strip dated May 17, 2011.**

**Verne: **"So the Prince, taking the glass slipper in his hand, slowly—"

**Hammy:** "Ooooo, the Prince is about to slip the glass slipper on her to see if it matches, which it—"

**Verne:** "Ahem! Don't spoil the story for the kids, Hammy. So as I was saying—"

**De'Ausha: **"What size was she?"

**Verne:** "I actually have no idea…"

**Mary:** "Were her toes nails painted with red polka dots on them, Uncle Verne?"

**Verne:** "No, the book doesn't say that. So as the Prince—"

**Ty:** "How long were her toe nails? If they had grown since the ball her foot won't be able to fit."

**Verne** (A little annoyed)**:** "It doesn't say that either. Now if you'd all listen…"

**Hammy:** "What about foot perfume did she wear that?"

**Verne **(Very annoyed)**: **"NO! She didn't have that either, alright!"

**Hammy** (Gasps)**: **"Y-you mean…" (Yelling in horror) "Cinderella had smelly feet?! NOOOOO!"

Hammy's outburst causes the other kids to start screaming in horror too, attracting all the other adults.

**RJ:** "Sheesh, way to emotionally scar Hammy and the kids Verne…"

**Verne:** "You try reading a story when Hammy's around to ask crazy questions…"

**Luby:** "C'mon kids, story time's over it's time to go over the plans for the heist."

**Rick **(Proud)**: **"Which _I_ was able to craft! So gather around."

As the family huddles in, RJ listens with the ears of a critic.

**Rick: **"So the house today is protected not by pets, but by a burglar alarm: any forceful or unauthorized entry and cops are notified."

**Penny:** "Jeepers, how are we gonna get in?"

**RJ****:** "A diversion."

**Rick:** "Correct. Here's where Roger will play his part. We'll use paint to make it look like he's hurt and he'll squeal out in pain as the humans are exiting the house. Since these people are always watching animal shows, they obviously have a thing for small critters like us. They'll bring him back to their house, deactivate the security system, and try to fix him up. That's when we'll slip in unnoticed and find a place to hide. When they discover that nothing is wrong, they'll release Roger back outside and reactivate the house security, as someone is watching what buttons they'll press. When they leave, we reenter the code to let Roger back in and start looting the food."

**Spike:** "That's totally brilliant!"

**RJ:** "It's great plan, Rick…However there are some problems that need to be addressed. First off, just because the humans watch animal shows doesn't mean they like animals."

**Rick:** "Yes that occurred to me, but the humans in this house are mammalogists, very skilled in taking care of various mammals."

**RJ:** "Ok, so getting the humans to help is no problem. But they'll be able to smell the wet paint on Roger and be on to us. So, we'll put some ketchup on your son. Ketchup doesn't smell like blood, but given the proper tone of red it can look just like it. That way it'll better fool the humans."

**Rick** (Nods)**:** "I see. Anything else?"

**RJ:** "Yes. After we've raided all we can carry and the humans come back, they'll still think that the security system is on. They'll type in the code which will only reactivate it and cause it to go off when they open the door; thus indicating that intruders have been in."

**Rick:** "They'll just assume one of them forgot to type in the security code as they put Roger out of their house. It's their problem to deal with the annoying alarm sounds, not ours."

**RJ** (Grins)**:** "I was just testing ya, brother. You're planning even impresses me…And I'm rarely impressed at others pulling off heists."

**Heather:** "Well, you and Vincent were the only ones you knew of who carried out heists like these in the first place, so it only makes sense that you'd be surprised at Rick's organization skills."

**Bernard** (Tugging on RJ's fur)**:** "Daddy, who's Vincent?"

**RJ** (Kneels down to Bernard's level)**:** "That's a story for another day, son. And I'm glad you're giving me attention because there's one little thing you and your sister gotta do that Rick left out."

**Mary:** "What's that?"

**RJ** (While rummaging through his bag)**:** "You two are gonna…" (Comes out with binoculars in his left paw and a walkie-talkie in his right paw) "Be up in a tree using these binoculars to watch the streets for any sign of the humans' car returning." (Hands Bernard the binocs) "You then will use this to tell us to get out fast." (Hands Mary the walkie-talkie)

**Mary:** "Kay!"

**RJ:** "This is an important job you two, you gotta be patient and stay alert, got it?"

**Bernard:** "You can count on us, daddy!"

**RJ** (Smiles)**: **"I know I can."

**Ozzie:** "Oh, and make sure you don't wake up your bat cousins who're still asleep."

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "Yes, grandpa!"

**Rick:** "Alright everyone, let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's around 10A.M. as the humans of the house—A young African American couple—exit to catch a movie. But as they walk on their front porch, they instantly hear loud squeaking sounds in their front yard, giving them quite a startle. More surprising was what they saw.

**Angelique:** "Oh my gosh...is that a raccoon kit?"

**Marcus:** "Hey, I think it's hurt."

**Note:**** I changed the man's name from Tyrone into Marcus after the realization that Tyrone is a stereotypical African American male name.**

The couple kneels down to check Roger and, just as Rick had hoped, believe the kit is bleeding.

**Marcus:** "Looks like those years at college studying animal biology are about to pay off. Let's help him out, honey."

Angelique nods and after reaching the front door, re-types the security code. As Marcus enters the house he pulls the door fast—assuming the momentum he creates will close it, which almost happens—but Annette puts the welcome mat in the way so the door doesn't shut.

Stella gives her a thumbs-up and proceeds to open the door with some help from the others. Luckily the humans are too focused on the seemingly injured Roger to even notice the other animals. They all move silently into the living room or den and hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angelique: **Get some water to wash the wound will ya?"

**Marcus:** "Ok."

When the water is poured on Roger's fur, the humans instantly notice something strange about the "blood": it doesn't lose its red color in the clear liquid. They also identify the unmistakable odor of ketchup.

**Angelique:** "What the? It ain't injured."

**Marcus:** "It sure was squealing like it was…perhaps it's an internal injury."

**Angelique: **"You're right; maybe a glass ketchup bottle fell on him from a high place and broke some bones."

But after examining Roger's body, the humans discover nothing's wrong.

**Angelique:** "Strange…Very strange."

**Marcus:** "Let's just put him back outside and go, we're gonna be late for the movie."

The humans pick up Roger, open the door, reactivate the security system, and are off. Then RJ gets a boost from several animals to reenter the code and allow Roger to come back in and begin raiding the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the animals loot food, they are unaware that the African American couple are on their way back home, having forgotten their money. The disguised Verm-Tech truck is also going to the same house. Gladys is at the wheel while Dwayne is in the "ops room."

**Gladys** (Putting a hand to her ear to check her communicator)**:** "Testing now. Can you hear me?"

**Dwayne's voice through the communicator:** "Loud and clear. You know the routine: pose as a lawn accessory sales lady, get some things sold, and put 'em in the yard."

**Gladys:** "My reputation as the former President of the Home Owners Association should guarantee that."

**Dwayne's voice through the communicator:** "Without a doubt. But use the alias we talked about, otherwise no one will wanna do business with the woman who was arrested in these parts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the tree they are sitting on, Mary and Bernard watch as two vehicles approach the house from opposite sides.

**Mary:** "Uh-oh!"

**Bernard:** "We gotta warn them!" (Gets out the walkie-talkie) "Mommy! Daddy! The humans are coming back! Hide now!"

No response, in fact the device didn't even make its static sound as it would when Bernard turned it on.

**Bernard:** "Oh no, it's broken!"

**Mary:** "Too late now…look!"

Bernard looks out the right side of the binocular while Mary looks out the left. Both see the same thing: the three total humans meeting each other in the yard while heading for the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gladys exited her car she's surprised to see the couple of the house getting out as well.

**Gladys:** "Oh, hi there. I'm Carol Sharp, Gladys Sharp's twin sister. I thought you would already be inside, but this is good as well. I'm a lawn accessory saleswoman you see, and I'd like to—"

**Marcus:** "With all due respect Ms. Sharp, we don't have the time, we're already running a little late to catch a movie and we're only back to get the money that we forgot. So maybe tomorrow—"

**"Carol":** "Alright. But could I at least have a bottled water? I'm rather thirsty."

**Angelique:** "Sure, just let me type in the code."

The three humans then stand on the porch and wait for Angelique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house the animals have filled up half the wagon already, a speed accomplished with the help of having three new pairs of paws to help out.

**De'Ausha:** "This is so fun, mama and daddy!"

**Tiger:** "Far more interesting and exhilarating than having all your food brought to you like I used to live with before meeting your mother."

**Stella:** "You've lost a lot of weight too, honey. You're not the puffball that I met all those years ago."

**Ty** (Whispering to his brother)**: **"Yeah, he went from fat to plump."

Roger giggles and resumes to help his brother load the wagon; their sibling rivalry having been put aside in a common goal to help the family get food.

Suddenly, the front door opens. The animals immediately freeze, as do the humans who enter.

**Angelique** (Gets louder after every word)**: **"Oh…my…sweet…grandma's…jalopy truck! We got wild animals in here!"

**Marcus:** "Get OUTTA our house you sneaky, filthy, varmint freeloaders!"

When Gladys steps forward the hedgies' hearts nearly stop in horror.

**RJ:** "Oh…"

**Verne:** "No…"

**Lou:** "_Her?!_"

**Tiger:** "Chibulia makamenoa holabrah, it's my old master!"

**Note: ****Again, I'm not sure if those are ****_real_**** Persian words for "I don't believe it"; it's just a gag.**

**Quillo:** "This is _so_ not good."

**Ozzie:** "I thought she went to jail for life!"

As if her appearance wasn't shocking enough, the words coming out of her mouth were more so.

**Gladys** (Showing her best smile and in a concerned voice)**:** "Now that's not very nice, sir. They're nature's creatures after all. They share the world with us humans as well. I'd say the planet is big enough for them and us, wouldn't you agree? In fact, we should actually give them what they want: food."

**Stella:** "I know I didn't just hear her say that!"

Gladys—hiding the shock in her mind that not only are the same animals that ruined her life are here, but also more of them, including her pet cat—reaches in her pocket and pulls out a pellet that Verm-Tech developed as a ration for North American forest animals. As she gives it to Ty (who is closest to her), he doesn't want the humans to think anything suspicious about him so he accepts it. The family is surprised not only with Ty's quick thinking, but at Gladys's behavior.

**Heather:** "I don't believe it."

**RJ:** "Maybe she's turned a new leaf and likes animals now."

**Verne:** "I dunno, she could be faking it...And my tail is tingling!"

The family now unanimously agrees with Verne, until they see Gladys reach down to pet Tyler.

**Gladys** (Soothing, as if talking to a good dog)**:** "You're a good lil' kit aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are! Want some more food? Here take it."

**Roger:** "Aw man, my little brother is getting easy-food and I'm not…Lucky stud."

**Luby:** "That woman seems pretty nice Verne, despite the story your family told us about her."

**Verne:** "I'm telling you all, she's up to something and it's not good!"

**RJ:** "Calm down Verne. I mean, animals to humans are just animals, nothing too big. She's been gone for many years, and a human certainly can't hold a grudge with animals for that long."

**Gladys:** "Tell you what little kit, if you go back home, and take your parents and friends with you I'll make sure you all never have to forage for food ever again!"

Tyler looks at his family for instructions, and when Rick gives him a nod they all scurry out of the house, but Gladys picks up Tiger.

**Gladys:** "You wanna be my pet cat again? Or be with your new friends?"

Tiger looks at his family and expects Gladys to convince him to stay with her. But she surprises him once again.

**Gladys** (Sighs as she puts him down)**:** "If that's what you really want, then go ahead…You were a great pet. Bye!"

Tiger then joins his family outside…but rather than head back to the hedge, they hide and eavesdrop on the humans talking.

**Marcus:** "You sure know how to get on animals' good side, lady."

**Gladys:** "Well believe it or not I used to be a real jerk to woodland animals, just like my sister. I would have rather seen them all dead than alive. But while in pri—um I mean, while visiting my mother's house in the Idaho woodlands, a group of various animals protected me from a coyote while I was hiking. I've been studying them ever since."

**Angelique:** "We seem to have a lot in common Ms. Carol Sharp; my husband and I are Mammalogists. Care to come in and have some fresh homemade lemonade as we talk business?"

**"Carol":** "That sounds really nice. But what about your movie?"

**Marcus:** "It'll be on at the same time tomorrow and the day after that; but I'd really like to know what kinda sales lady also knows a lot about mammals."

**"Carol":** "Oh, I assure you it ties in to my job perfectly."

As the couple goes into the house, Gladys stays on the porch while looking straight out at the front yard and takes a big sniff, making the other animals worry that she's like Dwayne "The Sniffer."

**Gladys** (Blissful sigh)**:** "Ahhhh. It's great to be back in my old neighborhood, and the people are still so friendly."

The animals relax as she follows the couple inside…except Verne.

**Verne:** "RJ, we gotta know what they're talking about in there."

**RJ:** "Verne, it's ok. She's a changed woman now."

**Verne:** "The tingle says otherwise."

**RJ:** "You're really not gonna let it go are ya?"

**Verne:** "My tingle has never been wrong, RJ. It was even right when you betrayed the family the week we met you."

**RJ: **"Alright; you wanna play espionage, we'll play espionage. Bucky, Quillo, and Spike?"

**Bucky:** "We're on it, Uncle RJ."

**Quillo:** "Been waiting to use it since we snagged it from those teenagers down the street and across the block!"

**Spike:** "It's gonna be sweeeet!"

**Verne:** "What were they talking about RJ?"

**RJ:** "Come and see."

**Verne** (Not excited at all)**:** "Oh boy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the humans are talking at the kitchen table, they don't notice the microphone stand being put near the bottom of a window near the kitchen. Holding the mike stand are Ozzie, Lou, and Luby, they also have headphones on so they can hear the conversation through the mike.

The wire at the base of the stand—green in color to make it look like a vine at first glance—leads all the way back to the hedge and is attached to a radio that the other hedgies are listening in on.

**"Carol":** "So you said you two were working on a study of woodland animals to present to your boss, the editor of _National Environmental Magazine_?"

**Angelique:** "That's right. But we could never get wild animals to come near here, even with the food scraps we offered out back."

**"Carol":** "Well, the poles that I'm offering to sell not only hold up wilting plants, but are secret food dispensers. They'll blend in your yard perfectly and still attract woodland creatures without startling them as would happen with lawn flamingos or gnomes."

**Marcus:** "The food you fed to the kit, is it available at the local sporting goods store?"

**Gladys:** "No sir. But the company I work for will be glad to include 5 bags of our 'woodland animal treats' with your purchase of the poles for an extra $25. That's three months' worth of food that any North American woodland creature will find irresistibly delicious. Imagine all the data you can collect for your article with such an advantage."

**Marcus:** "Sounds like we have a deal!"

**"Carol"** (Smiling)**:** "Oh, I'm not done just yet. Animals also tend to prefer to hear the sounds of their familiar woodland ecosystem. Birdhouses, miniature lawn fountains, and bird feeders will attract birds and make it sound like being in the deep forest."

**Angelique:** "How expensive will it be to install those things?"

**"Carol":** "Installation is free, and you only have to make one payment for all the accessories."

**Marcus** (Amazed)**:** "Are you kidding?"

**"Carol":** "I don't kid around when doing business, only scamming salespeople do that."

**Marcus:** "We'll take it!" (Extends hand)

**"Carol":** (Shakes Marcus's hand)**: **"I'll begin setting things up ASAP."

The animals near the window then head back into the hedge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gladys goes back to retrieve the accessories, she talks to Dwayne; dropping her happy saleswoman voice and speaking in her normal bossy tone.

**Gladys: **"They're still here. All of them. Plus some more porcupines and raccoons."

**Dwayne:** "Don't just use your eyes, 'Carol.' "

**Gladys:** "Oh don't worry. I made sure to sniff the air before making that sigh on the front porch. There are also fruit bats and some type of animals I've never been trained to identify."

**Dwayne:** "That's impossible. I personally trained you to sniff out ALL North American vermin."

**Gladys:** "I know, but my nose didn't lie to me. It was like…uh, half raccoon and half opossum."

**Dwayne:** "You probably smelt the same animals that were close to each other."

**Gladys:** "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it doesn't end there. There was some kind of skunk-cat hybrid among them…something my former house cat had a role in making…That traitor! I treated him like a prince and he chooses filthy animals over ME!"

**Dwayne:** "So I guess you wanna verminate him too?"

**Gladys:** "Of course I do! Anyway, I gotta get to work, and you gotta contact the 'business' company."

**Dwayne** (Smirking)**: **"I always knew having a dummy-corporation run by Verm-Tech would come in handy one day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having no knowledge of the conversation between Gladys and Dwayne, the hedgies are talking about what they heard in the house over the microphone.

**Tiger:** "I don't believe it. She loves animals now."

**De'Ausha:** "I guess we're not gonna have to go on heists for a while…That's ok, but gee, they're so fun."

**Emily:** "Well when you think about it, all our food will be given to us. That's better, right?"

**Luby:** "Was the food she gave you good, Tyler?"

**Tyler:** "It was delicious! Like all my favorites in one!"

**Hammy** (Sadly with his head down)**:** "But no cookies…"

**RJ:** "Cheer up, Hammy; we've got plenty of cookies and other sweets anyway. And maybe it's time we give heists a little break."

**Verne:** "I still don't feel good about this."

**Stella:** "No offense Verne, but what else is new?"

**Lou:** "She's got a point there Verne-o."

**Velma** (Understandingly to her mate)**: **"The lady is awfully friendly now, Verney. I'd say we should give it a shot."

Verne wants to object more, but knows no one will listen to him.

**Verne:** "Alright. But just know that I'm not dropping my guard, and neither should any of you."

**Annette: **"Relax Verne, the stuff that lady will put in takes all the hazards out of a heist and makes regular back yards seem like home."

**Ozzie:** "We can only hope that she gets more customers in the suburbs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out that that was exactly what "Carol" got. Many people wanted to spruce up their yards. Even people not wanting to attract animals—those who the hedgies had been raiding from recently and frequently—bought some of "Carol's" products that would keep animals away, but even these were harmless: bright motion sensor lights, statues of predatory animals, and motion-activated anti-vermin scent sprayers that emit odors no human can smell but which drive vermin away.

But all of these also house hidden cameras that Dwayne could use to monitor the hedgies closely. And from inside the mobile command center, he could remotely activate concealed defenses in the accessories, making them deadly Verm-Tech traps in the blink of an eye.

However, the traps were specifically designed to injure and immobilize, not kill. For Dwayne and Gladys still want the animals alive…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope this was a decent chapter, and if not, it'll get better next time. And speaking of next time, it could take a LONG time for me to update since I this'll be the last chapter I'll do before starting back at college, and this semester is gonna be my hardest yet: My senior history research project for the fall and doing student teaching in the spring will certainly take priority and time over fanfics.**

**But I hope the story is still interesting and I will have plenty of brain storming time between now and my next update, whenever that happens…Not to mention that I'd like to see some more OTH updates from other authors myself ;)**

**See ya for now!**


	8. Discoveries and Distractions

**Note:****Wooooo-eeeeeeee. Finally done with my hectic semester and studying for my last exam…**

**Christmas Break begins tomorrow and here's my early present to all of you who have been patient with me:**

**Chapter 8: Discoveries and Distractions **

A few days have gone by since "Carol" Sharp's successful sale spree. As evening approaches, the animals are back in an area behind the hedge 10 feet away from the log with some dispenser food. They are around a tree stump that had belonged to a short yet wide tree the animals had cut down using a "borrowed" chain saw that the hedgies now use a food table for moments like this. The younger kids sit next to their parents while the older ones (the six porcupines and the three bat triplets) sit near each other. Everyone is talking about how good the food tastes, what movie or TV show they would watch tonight, and what they would do tomorrow. All in all, hedgies are enjoying not having to put their lives at risk in order to get food from humans…well, all but one.

Ironically, Verne was the only animal in the family that didn't like the new situation. He doesn't even sit with the rest if the family, he is over at the Pad all by himself instead. Luckily, not all the family is concerned at what's happening around the table.

**Velma** (After finishing her third handful of turtle food)**:** "I'll go talk to Verne to try and convince him that there's nothing to worry about anymore."

**RJ** (Puts down the raccoon food he was about to eat)**:** "I'm coming too. Verne and I have had some private talks that have always worked out for the better."

The female turtle and male raccoon walk over and sit down next to Verne.

**Verne:** "Hey…"

**Velma:** "Verne…You don't have to make yourself an outcast just because you don't agree with the rest of the family y'know."

**Verne:** "How I see it, the family doesn't agree with _me_."

**RJ:** "Don't get us wrong Verne; we completely respect your opinion…Not to mention that you told the truth when you say your tail tingle is always right."

**Verne:** "Then why hasn't anyone been taking my advice lately?"

**Velma:** "Probably because getting food from dispensers isn't as dangerous as heists."

**Verne** (Dryly)**: **"That depends on who set up those food dispensers in the first place."

**Velma:** "But what's your real reason, darling?" (Touching her mate's hand) "Please tell us."

**Verne** (Shrugs)**:** "I thought that would be pretty obvious: I don't want anyone in the family to get hurt. And it's funny that the families that actually have kids aren't as cautious as I am; me, a guy without blood-related children."

**RJ** (Smirks and talks jokingly)**:** "So you're suggesting we do more heists?"

**Verne:** "NO! I mean, no. And try to take this seriously, RJ. All I've been trying to do is to make the family be more cautious. Because if anything happened to even one family member, I'd never forgive myself."

**RJ** (Puts a paw on Verne's shoulder and speaks reassuringly)**: **"Verne. Relax. We're still being careful."

**Verne:** "But RJ…Think back to the time that doberman nearly bit you, what was going through your mind?"

**RJ:** "Heather. I couldn't bear the thought of how devastating it would be for her to have just become my mate and then lose me...especially since our kids were on the way by then. Of course, I didn't know that particular detail yet."

**Verne:** "That's how I feel about every family member, RJ."

**RJ:** "That deep, huh?"

**Verne:** "Yes. That deep. And you should know by now that you mean a lot to me. More than you may notice. A lot more. You're like…my son."

**RJ:** "I know. I said that I saw you, Ozzie, Lou, and Tiger like my fathers."

**Verne:** "I see you as my real son RJ; the son Velma and I will never have on our own."

**RJ** (In unexpected realization)**:** "Really?"

**Verne** (Takes his left hand, puts RJ's right paw in it, and grips it firmly)**:** "Really. I've been looking out for you and the rest of the family ever since each member joined it."

**Velma:** "You do too much, my caring mate, you don't have to be cautious 24/7. That's not good for your health."

**Verne:** "Even my own health is secondary next to the health of the rest of the family. And with Gladys back…I-I…just can't feel like she's really changed."

**RJ:** "So you're saying that a human, who has all sorts of things to worry about in her human-life, hasn't gotten over the fact that she was sent to jail for several years after failing to catch a group of animals responsible for inadvertently destroying her house?"

**Verne** (Takes three seconds to respond before saying in a solemn tone)**:** "Yes. Gladys has never been this nice before, and not only to animals, but to other people as well. Remember the stories Tiger told us about her: She always felt the need to be the boss of everyone in any situation. And if she couldn't, she just wanted to change the rules." (Desperate) "C'mon you two, you gotta trust me on this."

**RJ:** "Cool it, Verne. We trust you. We just don't fully believe you about Gladys yet."

**Verne:** "She's not the one I'm really worried about. It always has been, and forever will be, about the whole family's safety. I thought you having kids, RJ, would make you more cautious for the sake of your children, and the rest of us as well.

"Remember what I told you that sixth night of the spring when you came into this place? I'm naturally tentative, whereas you're cool, crazy and fearless. That's a good way to approach life, but it's a two-sided sword. I can't stand being the only one who worries about the family's safety on a daily basis. You're a leader too, RJ…Couldn't you join me for a change?"

RJ opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when he heard, and subsequently turns to see, his children laughing as they play tag with Roger, Ty, and De'Ausha. Not wasting the moment, Verne continues.

**Verne:** "You see that? Look at your children. You've done a great job at giving them what your biological parents didn't give you. They're happy and carefree; all they want to do is what any child their age would want: play with friends and family, explore their surroundings, pretend they're their favorite movie or TV character, and go to bed hearing their parents say that they love them. They have hopes and dreams like every child should…But look at me in the eyes, RJ."

RJ does what he's told, knowing the truth in everything Verne has been saying, and that whatever he is about to say will be the honest truth as well.

**Verne:** "This will only last as long as things stay the way they are. When Gladys returned, my tingle said that all those things I told you about might be in danger. Maybe you and Velma are right, perhaps I am overreacting. But what if I'm not. Are you willing to give up that," (Points to the kids happily playing with each other) "just because you don't think for the safety of your family on a regular basis? And not just Heather and your kids, but the _entire_ family? Don't get me wrong, you're a great father, but you can never truly be one until you _think_ like one in addition to acting like one."

RJ feels (and looks) like reality has caught up with him and has smacked him in the face. He thinks back to all the heists he's done and how close to death he could have come to…not to mention the same for the rest of the family. It was even scary…...RJ realizes now that he has to do more to raise his children properly, and to make sure his guard for the family is never let down.

**RJ:** "What should I do?"

**Verne:** "Please promise me, father to son, that we'll interchange between heists and dispenser food from now on...Just to be safe…to be cautious? For the safety of the family…"

**RJ** (Gets up and hugs Verne tight)**: **"I promise…And I am going to be more considerate of the rest of the family starting now as well."

**Verne** (Returns RJ's tight hug)**: **"Thank you, son."

**RJ:** "My pleasure, dad. Now let's go tell the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After gathering the family in a large group, RJ has already repeated what he and Verne had come up with and took a vote when they asked the others of how to live their new course of action: The family would eat from the food dispensers every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday; but on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, they would go on heists.

**Tiger:** "I believe it will be terrific. That way I can raise my princess both in luxury and teach her the importance of hard work."

**Stella:** "Not to mention that we'll all be able to keep in shape."

**De'Ausha:** "Now my friends and I can have fun with raidin' human houses again!"

**Claire**: "And it would be really nice being able to eat real fruit in addition to artificially flavored food."

**Verne:** "And we'll be going on night raids more often, so your members can additionally help us out, Claire."

**Christine:** "Good, and I think I speak for my parents and sisters when I say we need to stretch our wings more often."

**Hammy:** "But most of all: WE CAN STILL GET COOKIES!"

**Mary** (Who is standing next to her brother)**: **"Can we come along too, mommy and daddy?"

**RJ:** "I'm sorry kids…but you're still too young to go on heists."

**Bernard:** "But—?"

**Heather:** "No kids listen to your dad; he's right. I don't want you to get hurt or lost either. And we'll be doing heists during your bedtime anyway, and rest is important for you."

**Bernard and Mary** (Sigh in unison and look down at the ground)**:** "Yes mommy and daddy…"

**RJ** (To the whole group)**: **"So, who wants to hear my plan for the next heist?"

**Rick** (Steps up in front of RJ)**:** "OR, my plan? Which is probably better."

**RJ:** "How much do you wanna bet on that, Rick?"

**Rick:** "I'll give ya a whole package of Hostess Ding Dongs if the family likes my plan better."

**RJ:** "I'm in, and I'll raise ya a package of Twinkies; winner takes all."

**Penny** (Whispering to her mate)**:** "Jeepers, you'd never think those two _weren't_ brothers still going through their sibling rivalry phase…"

**Lou:** "You said it there, hon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the family interchanges between their new routine in the following few days, their activities are noted by Dwayne who is watching through the hidden cameras in the lawn accessories Gladys sold. One he deduces their pattern in the present moment, he talks to the monitors as if the animals can hear him. Once he deduces their pattern, in the present moment, he sips his coffee in a sinister manner and talks to the monitors as if the animals can hear him.

**Dwayne:** "So…continuing to steal from humans despite the fact that my protégé has made it easier for you to get food? Fine. A little unexpected, but it makes you more vulnerable to the traps as well." (Presses his face right up to the monitor he's watching the animals through) "You'll let your guard down sooner or later…And when that happens, Gladys or I will be waiting…"

Dwayne puts a hand on his head and strokes it in a circle, then puts a finger on his chin as he ponders out loud.

**Dwayne:** "I wonder what hat size I'll need…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the evening, the family is gathered around the map of the El Rancho Camelot Estates on the ground as RJ goes over his plans.

**RJ:** "Ok, rather than steal food from inside a house, tonight we're gonna take some food the humans throw in their garbage."

**Annette:** "The food won't be as fresh…"

**RJ:** "Not unless we take the garbage right after the humans finish their dinner."

**Stella:** "What if the humans catch us in the process?"

**RJ:** "That's when you or De'Ausha will come in and…well, y'know…"

**Stella** (Annoyed)**:** "And gas the place, eh?"

**Verne:** "What's the matter Stella?"

**Stella:** "Isn't there somethin' in your bag, RJ, that can provide another way to make the humans go back in their houses? 'Cuz I'm a changed skunk ever since I had this lil' angel." (Pats De'Ausha's head) "I only use my stink as a last resort now."

**RJ:** "Well…I have no more fireworks, and pepper spray will be as much of a threat to us as it will be to humans…So, uhhhh, actually no, Stella. I have no other devices like that in my bag."

**Hammy:** "What about the staple guns?!"

**Verne:** "The what?"

**Note: ****The following dialogue is based off the Over the Hedge comic strip dated June 7, 2011.**

**RJ** (Snaps his fingers)**: **"Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys yet: Ever since Verne and I had that talk, I took steps to protect the family if humans actually muster enough energy to get off their lazy butts and chase us through the hedge. So to prepare for the worst-case scenario, I, having overheard from humans that the U.S. government allows its citizens the right to bear arms, have declared it my right to own a staple gun for protection."

**Verne** (Monotone from realizing something that sounds ludicrous)**:** "You actually own a staple gun for the family's protection?"

**RJ** (Smiles and winks)**:** "Not just _a_ staple gun, but six. Lemme show you."

RJ leads the family to what appears to be a regular tree trunk.

**Verne** (Rhetorically)**:** "You do know that those things can be dangerous if misused, right?"

**RJ:** "Don't worry; I'm a responsible staple gun owner."

RJ removes a square-shaped cut-out piece of bark to reveal a…

**RJ:** "Ya see? They're locked up in this safe."

RJ rotates the dial and opens up the safe, Verne peaks into it.

**Verne:** "How come I only count five staple guns—?"

Suddenly, he's interrupted by a sound going, _Ka-chuck Ka-chunk, Ka-chunk, Ka-chunk, Ka-chunk!_ in rapid succession. The family turns to the source of the noise and widens their eyes at the sight of Hammy, who has stapled his tail high on a tree trunk; carefully placing the staples in the fur surrounding the skin around the long and thin area where the nerves and bone reside.

**Hammy** (While extending all four paws outward)**: **"Check it out: I'm a flying squirrel!"

RJ looks right at the safe in disgust.

**RJ** (Irritated)**: **"Why did they even bother calling it a 'childproof lock'?!" (Sighs) "Now I'm gonna have to find a new safe as well."

**Ozzie:** "Can we get back to tonight's plan?"

**RJ:** "Oh yeah. Where were we?"

**Emily:** "Something about using Stella's stink to—"

She quickly puts her paws over her mouth, making a light slap sound in the process, but it's too late. Stella cross her arms and taps her left foot while looking straight at Emily with a hostile facial expression.

**Stella:** "You were sayin'?"

**Tiger** (Puts his paws on his mate and massages her shoulders)**:** "Stella, you know she didn't mean it." (Pauses for one second and talks slightly more urgent) "She's just a teenager, after all."

**Stella:** "Relax Tiger…I wasn't gonna gas her."

**Emily:** "S-s-sorry…"

**Stella** (Facial expression instantly turns into a warm grin)**: **"Apology accepted, no sweat."

**Rick:** "Sooooooo…We were debating what to use if humans catch us garbage diving."

Suddenly, Hammy's voice comes out of the blue.

**Hammy:** "Umm excuse me? I can't get down!"

**Ozzie:** "I'll go help him out."

**RJ** (Reaches into his bag)**:** "Oz, don't forget this."

Ozzie catches a staple remover RJ tosses to him, and nods while he heads over to climb the tree Hammy is stapled to. Meanwhile, the family continues their conversation.

**Velma:** "We could use water guns."

**Luby:** "That won't be enough."

**De'Ausha:** "It wouldn't scare the humans away either."

**Quillo:** "Maybe we can blast an air horn at the humans."

**Celine:** "That would hurt us a lot more than them."

**Verne:** "We could always try a diversion to keep them occupied."

**Penny:** "That won't buy us enough time to pick out the food we like when the humans get tired of chasing one of us."

**Heather:** "How about the water hose outside the house?"

**Lou:** "That sounds pretty nice."

**Annette:** "But it could make the humans retaliate by following us through the hedge, and no offense RJ, but staple guns aren't the best weapon to ward off humans who invade our home."

**RJ** (Grins sheepishly)**: **"Yeah…but they were out in the open and unguarded when I spotted them. How could I resist?"

Verne grins and thinks to himself, "_Raccoons...they just LOVE to take things no matter how pointless they are_."

**Simon:** "Actually, I think my family can solve the problem."

**Luby:** "How?"

**Simon:** "We may not be vampire bats, but humans don't know that. So my family and I can use our appearance and fangs to give humans a scare they will never forget!"

**Annette:** "That's ingenious! Where'd you come up with that idea?"

Right as Simon begins to point, Hammy comes running in—having been freed from the tree he stapled himself to—so fast that the collision with Simon's hand knocks him to the ground.

**Hammy:** "OW! That hurt…"

**Simon:** "I'm terribly sorry Hammy!" (Gets out his retractable cane and moves it around) "I would, um, lend you a wing if knew where you—"

Simon's cane accidentally jabs Hammy in the eye.

**Hammy:** "OWWWW! Hooo-hooo-hooo, OWIE!"

**Simon** (Frantically)**:** "Oh no! I didn't hit you in the 'you know what' did I?!"

**Lou** (Awkwardly)**:** "Ummm, why would ya think you hit him there, Simon?"

**Simon:** "With all due respect, because he let out a high-pitched scream like a little girl."

The family laughs briefly before the older ones remember the seriousness the injury could have been, and make their kids stop laughing with a nudge to the shoulder.

**Rick:** "No, you didn't hit him there, Simon."

**Hammy:** "Worse: you hit me in the eye!"

**Marilyn** (Gasps)**:** "You're not blind are you?!"

**Hammy:** "Nah, I'm good. It's just been awhile since I've been poked in the eye. My big brother Sammy did to me all the time when I was a little kid."

**Simon:** "I'm sorry anyway, Hammy."

**Hammy:** "Don't worry, accidents happen. Like that time I found that I—"

Knowing where this would end up going, Verne quickly changes the subject.

**Verne:** "Who did you say gave you the idea of pretending to be vampire bats, Simon?"

**Note: As for what Hammy was about to say, that's a story for another day…**

**Simon:** "From hearing Bucky, Quillo, and Spike play_ Castlevania_ games lately."

**Celine:** "More like the games playing them. They keep yelling at what I assume is the screen whenever they keep dying…which is a lot."

**Quillo:** "It was probably Spike. He's always better at whining about a game than beating one."

**Spike:** "Ah, shut up! YOU try beating the Grim Reaper on hard mode." (In a smart-alec tone) "Oh, but you just play games on _easy_ mode like a wimp, don't ya?"

**Quillo** (Balls up his right paw)**: **"Ooo, I oughta—"

Both porcupine brothers immediately stop arguing once they see Stella with her tail raised.

Stella (Thinking): "_Works every time for those prickly kids…Even if they're older_." (Out loud) "So we've got the backup plan in case things go wrong, correct?"

**Verne:** "Uh, y-yeah."

**Stella** (Casually walks over to Tiger and De'Ausha)**: **"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's eat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because the family had gotten distracted so much, it was 30 minutes past dinner time by human standards, meaning that the hedgies wouldn't get any trouble from humans who were watching TV during this time. This also allowed RJ and Heather to bring their children along with them who had been woken up by Hammy's scream, and needed to do something to get them tired again.

As the family stops at the curb, they notice humans have put large rocks on the tops of the garbage cans.

**RJ:** "Well, it looks like humans CAN learn after all."

**Bucky:** "Heh, this won't stop us one bit."

**Rachael:** "All we gotta do is knock over the garbage cans."

**Bernard:** "Mommy, can Mary and I stay up late to watch the angry humans rake up the mess we make?"

**Heather:** "Well…" (Observes Bernard's frowning face as he expects to hear the worst. She grins) "You can tonight!"

**Bernard** (Instantly smiles)**:** "Really?!"

**Heather** (Stokes her son's head)**:** "_Really_, Bernard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the animals carry out their mischief, inside the disguised Verm-Tech truck, Dwayne is taken aback by the sight he is seeing…Not the raiding, but something far more important for his purposes.

**Dwayne:** "Well, cover me in green paint and call me Frankenstein, it seems like that female possum and wretched raccoon have been 'busy' these past few years."

Dwayne's attention is briefly interrupted by the sound of the van door opening as Gladys comes inside.

**Gladys:** "Here's the pizza: pepperoni, ham, and mushrooms for you and nothing but cheese for me—"

**Dwayne:** "Gladys!"

G**ladys** (Lets out a brief yell and jumps from surprise, dropping the pizza boxes on the floorboard)**:** "What is it?!"

**Dwayne:** "You were right."

**Gladys:** "About what?"

**Dwayne** (Beckons Gladys to approach the monitors)**: **"Come and see."

As Gladys gets closer, Dwayne moves out of the way so she can get a clear view.

**Dwayne:** "Look at Camera 5 in Sector E."

When Gladys looks at the appropriate monitor she sees what Dwayne has been talking about. She's equally surprised as he was, but she quickly smiles with triumph.

**Gladys:** "Aha! I told you I sniffed out a half possum, half raccoon animal."

**Dwayne** (Turns to face Gladys)**:** "This violates so many laws of nature…This, and the skunk-cat hybrid."

Suddenly, Dwayne gets an idea.

**Gladys:** "I know that look on your face. What're you planning?"

**Dwayne:** "Now we have leverage over the animals…We capture one or both of these raccoon-possum hybrids and we've got the perfect bait to trap 'em all."

**Gladys** (Diabolically)**:** "Yeeeesssss. Because that particular raccoon seems to be the alpha of the group, given the footage I've been looking at through my new cell phone." (Takes out her cell phone and presses an app that shows the recorded footage from the concealed cameras).

**Dwayne** (Raises an eyebrow)**: **"I can see you've done a great job at your homework…I mean, your new job."

**Gladys** (While smiling at Dwayne)**:** "You'll be getting that coonskin hat sooner than we anticipated. Make sure to be ready to activate the traps that will capture those two" (Points her finger at the image of Mary and Bernard on the monitor) "freaks of nature so that I can move in and bring those animals to Verm-Tech…"

**Dwayne:** "Where we'll be rid of them once and for all!"

Gladys and Dwayne laugh in a way on par of Dr. Evil and Number 2 from the _Austin Powers_ movies. It goes on for a full 15 seconds, until they're suddenly interrupted by a series of taps outside the van.

**A woman's voice:** "Keep it down in there! My family can't hear _The Neighbors _in our house over your infernal racket! As President of the Home Owner's Association, I, Donna Stevenson, dare say that you are violating Noise Tolerance Code Number 35: Never make noise through the mouth that's loud enough to disturb the public peace, unless you have a permit for throwing a party that calls for the occasion. And you know what else—"

The van backs up and leaves with before the woman could continue, tires squealing all the way.

**Donna:** "Well, I sure told them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the van, which is currently leaving the El Rancho Camelot Estates, Gladys (who's driving) speaks to Dwayne in the passenger seat beside her.

**Gladys:** "Gah, I can't believe I used to be like that. Talk about a buzz killer…"

**Dwayne:** "Actually, you were a little worse…"

Gladys glares at Dwayne in a look that could kill if her eyes were lasers.

**Dwayne** (Frantic)**:** "B-b-but U-ummm uhhhh, not much worse."

Satisfied, Gladys turns her head and continues to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A much longer chapter than I intended, and I admit that not much mind-blowing things happened, but I hope you enjoyed it anyhoo. Oh, and I believe I'm half way through the story; and from here on out, each chapter will be better than the last!**

**I'll ****try**** to update sometime between now and before going back to college, but in case I can't just remember than the longer the delays, the better the chapter!**


	9. Lost

**Chapter 9: Lost**

It was 6PM at the El Rancho Camelot Estates. RJ has decided to use a different approach to conduct the heist for tomorrow, one that neither he nor Rick have used recently. The meeting was scheduled to start at 6:15 in the main area around the log. But elsewhere behind the hedge, some "schooling" is going on near the pond.

**Ozzie:** "Alright Mary and Bernard, it's time you two learn to practice the art of playing possum."

**Mary:** "How do we do it, grandpa?"

**Ozzie** (Smiling)**:** "I'm so glad you asked. Basically, whenever you get hit by something or feel very afraid, you drop to the ground and pretend to be dead—but do it dramatically like so. Heather?"

Heather tosses an acorn at her father, and when he's hit he groans, spins, and lays flat on his back. The two opossaccoons giggle and clap their paws at the scene.

**Heather:** "Now it's your turn."

**Bernard:** "Me first!"

**Mary** (Shoves her brother aside)**: **"No, ME first!"

**Heather** (Raises her index finger)**: **"Mary, no pushing or shoving. And you can each go first."

**Ozzie:** "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Mary falls flat on the soft ground head-first, and Bernard falls back-first, both of them groaning after they're done.

**Ozzie:** "That was…alright. But it lacked drama and—"

**Heather** (To her father)**:** "Dad, they're just three years old…cut them some slack." (To her children) "That was a great first try kids!"

**Mary:** "You play possum now, mommy!"

**Bernard:** "Yeah!"

**Heather** (Smiles)**: **"Okay. Watch closely."

Heather winks at Ozzie who makes a gun hand gesture with his right paw, aims at Heather, and makes a gunshot sound from his mouth.

**Heather **(While folding her paws over her heart)**:** "Uh!"

She drops to her knees, holds her pose for a moment, and then falls to the ground on her left side, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

**Bernard:** "Yay mommy!"

**Mary:** "That was great!"

**Heather:** "Alright kids, you get another try."

**Ozzie:** "And remember to be dramatic. Spin around, act like you're hurt, or fall to your knees. Be creative."

**Mary:** "Got it."

**Ozzie:** "Ready?"

**Bernard** (Excited)**:** "Ready!"

**Ozzie:** "In three, two, one. Now!"

Mary tries to spin on her left leg, but loses balance and falls onto her brother.

**Bernard:** "Ow…Watch it Mary."

**Mary:** "Sorry Bernard, it was an accident."

**Heather:** "Then in that case, just spread farther apart from one another so you won't risk hitting each other again."

Heather's children do as they're told and are ready to try again.

**Ozzie:** "Alright, when I say go, play possum."

Bernard and Mary get tensed up with excitement as they wait for Ozzie. They quickly glance at each other with big smiles on their faces then focus their attention back on Ozzie. Each knows what to do and that it will make Heather and Ozzie very proud.

**Ozzie:** "Aaaaaaaannnnnd…"

**Voice:** "Hey guys!"

The sudden and unexpected interruption causes all four creatures to play possum.

**Voice:** "Whoa…Didn't expect that to happen. Heh, heh!"

**Bernard** (Gets up after recognizing the voice)**:** "Hey Roger. What'cha doing here?"

**Roger:** "My daddy told me to tell all you that we're ready to plan for the heist now."

**Ozzie** (Gets up)**:** "Sounds good to me. Just make sure to give us a little warning next time, or wait for us to finish our playing possum lesson before bursting in like that. Sheesh…"

**Roger:** "Oh. Sorry Uncle Ozzie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the main area behind the hedge RJ has finished going over the heist plan. The target house was across the street from the houses bordering the hedge and was inhabited by a family of three: A mother, a father, and a teenage daughter. Bucky, Quillo, and Spike's ingenuity at using electronics for surveillance purposes revealed that the humans were going to leave for a Florida beach vacation at 6AM the next morning. Because the humans had no pets for a neighbor to look after while they were gone, the house—and its supply of food the humans will leave behind—would be locked up tight and spoil before the week ended. Therefore, the hedgies would wake up in the wee hours of the early morning to steal the food and be out of the house with it before the humans left.

RJ, Verne, Lou, Stella, Tiger, Luby, Rachael, Emily, Emma, and De'Ausha would be in charge of looting the pantry; whereas Rick, Ozzie, Penny, Velma, Annette, Heather, Hammy, Bucky, Quillo, Spike, Roger and Tyler were assigned the refrigerator.

Since it would still be dark when the raid began, Simon, Celine, Claire, Marilyn, and Christine were tasked with keeping tabs on the humans while they slept by flying onto the window sills of their rooms. The five bats would listen carefully and use brand new walkie-talkies to radio the status of the humans to the other animals every 10 minutes, even if the humans were still asleep. They would be vital of informing the rest of the forest family if the humans get up sooner than expected. If that happened, the bats would tap on the windows and make noise to distract the humans in order to buy the others time to escape.

Everything seemed to be in order, until Verne brought attention to something that needed to be addressed.

**Verne:** "Wait a minute. Who's gonna stay behind and look after Mary and Bernard in case they wake up before we get back?"

**RJ:** "Shoot, almost forgot about that. Thanks for the pointer, Verne."

**Luby:** "It would make the most sense for either you or Heather to stay behind."

**RJ** (Serious)**: **"Well…on a normal heist I would certainly do it. But this heist is different. It's a lot of heavy food this time around. The human daughter usually stays up late while she's out with her friends, and will stay up later since she can just sleep in the truck on the way down to the beach. Once she's back in the house for the rest of the evening, it'll give us a very short time to raid the house and go. One small foul-up could ruin the whole thing. So all adults need to be present, myself and Heather included."

Anticipating resistance from Verne and Ozzie, RJ quickly continues.

**RJ:** "I'm not trying to shirk away from my fatherly obligations. It's out of necessity and for the family's safety that I'm doing this…I don't want anyone, especially Roger, Ty, and De'Ausha, to get hurt while we load the heavy goods onto the wagon. And if they do get hurt, they'll need an extra adult or two to continue looting while Luby, Rick, Stella, or Tiger help their kids out. Because if we lose the pace and the humans get to the kitchen before we're through, we're _all_ in trouble."

**De'Ausha:** "I don't mind stayin' behind and lookin' after cousin Bernard and Mary."

**Roger:** "Me neither."

**Ty** (Mumbles quietly)**: **"I do."

Roger elbows his little brother in the left shoulder.

**Ty **(While rubbing his shoulder)**:** "Ow! I mean, I'm alright with looking after Bernard and Mary too."

**Tiger:** "I know you've all heard this before, but until it sinks into your heads, I'm going to say it again: You three aren't old enough to look after children who are three years old."

**Rick:** "Not only that, but we really need your three for the heist as well if we're gonna make the short time frame it takes for the humans to wake up. At most, we can spare one family member to stay and look after Mary and Bernard."

**Marilyn:** "One of my sisters would gladly stay here, but we wouldn't make the best babysitters because of, well, you know…" (Points at her sunglasses)

**Stella** (To Marilyn)**: **"We understand."

**Lou:** "I have an idea. One of our sons or Annette's daughters can babysit Heather and RJ's kids."

**RJ:** "Sounds good to me."

**Penny:** "Any volunteers?"

As expected, none of the porcupine teens raise a paw. Everyone is lost for a suggestion to how they will decide…but Verne's attention is directed toward a pile of chocolate coins in the food stash by the log—which is rather small by this time in the summer and needs more in it. He remembers seeing American humans on sports channels playing something they called "football," which to Verne was oddly named because the game rarely involved players using their feet. Suddenly, a lightning bug flashes its light above Verne's head, while Verne grins.

**Verne:** "How about we let chance decide?"

Everyone turns to Verne as they listen to his explanation. After it's done, RJ pats Verne appreciatively on the shell.

**RJ:** "Now you're starting to think like a raccoon, Verne!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the heads and tails markings on the wrappers of the chocolate coins, the hedgies make two porcupines at a time choose a side the coin will possibly land on, and flip it. The winner of the toss would be able to go on the heist, whereas the loser would do another coin toss with another loser. When the game was over, Emma would stay to babysit the opossaccoon twins, which she actually didn't feel too bad about because it would give her experience in looking after her own kids if she had any.

Later, as the teenage human daughter's car pulls in the driveway at 2:30AM, the forest family waits another 15 minutes to give her time to be in bed. While doing so, they prepare the wagon for travel quietly. In the process, RJ and Heather look at their sleeping children with big smiles on their faces.

**RJ:** "Every time I look at them I feel like all our hard work paid off, Heather…"

**Heather:** "You think we should have some more?"

**RJ** (Looks Heather in the face)**:** "Actually…I think two kits are plenty. They're already a paw full and if we had more, I wouldn't have any small private time to have with you than we already have."

**Heather** (Sighs)**:** "You're right, RJ. I'm happy with just two. But I would really like to have a night out by ourselves sometime soon…At our favorite spot. To gaze at the stars at night, to get a view good view of the land by Vincent's old cave. Just a date night y'know. Nothing too special."

**RJ **(Holding Heather's paws gently against his chest)**:** "Every night, every day, every moment of my life is special ever since I fell in love with you Heather. Always remember that, especially if we can't find the time for a little night life."

**Heather **(Smiles and looks into her mate's eyes)**: **"That's so sweet of you, RJ. I'll make sure to remember that. I love you."

**RJ** (Smiles)**:** "And I love you."

The two kiss just in time before hearing Rick say, "Alright gang, let's move out!"

The family crosses the street, approaches the house, and use RJ's lock pick to open the door. Once inside they proceed to put food in the wagon. Every 10 minutes, a member of the bat family would radio in, "The humans are still asleep," indicating that the looting animals were still okay. But none of the hedgies thought about any trouble coming from the outside…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seems that vigilante verminators never sleep, because Dwayne and Gladys have been watching the animals as soon as they crossed the street.

**Dwayne:** "They're moving to house 12 at sector H. Prime the traps for disable and capture, Gladys."

**Gladys:** "My pleasure, Dwayne. We'll get those filthy creatures caught as they leave."

**Dwayne:** "And when you go to retrieve them make sure not to rough 'em up too much. Remember that I, I mean, we—"

**Gladys** (Smiles brightly)**:** "You needn't worry; I'm a woman of my word. We'll verminate and trophy-room them together."

**Dwayne:** "It's just too bad that one porcupine and the raccoon-opossum hybrids aren't with 'em…But we can always nab them once they come out to search for their parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 5AM now, and the forest family is nearly done.

**RJ:** "Doing great everyone, just a teeny bit more and we're heading home."

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie comes on with Celine saying, "The parents are up. We're gonna distract them now. You guys better hurry up downstairs!"

**Quillo** (Who is in the fridge)**: **"One more box of cola here."

**Emily:** "And a pack of Spuddies in the pantry. We can't leave without these."

**Rachael:** "Yeah, 'Enough isn't enough' with Spuddies."

**RJ:** "Forget those and the sodas, we're leaving _now_."

**Spike:** "But Uncle RJ…"

**Claire's voice on the walkie-talkie:** "The parents have woken up the daughter. And they…hold on."

After a brief pause in which the bat siblings listening closely to the humans, Claire and her sisters discover something that the animals forgot to foresee.

**Christine's voice on the walkie-talkie** (Worried)**:** "The family is already packed and has decided to leave early!"

Hearing this information, downstairs Verne says: "RJ's right, it's time to leave!"

The animals that were higher up jump down and are caught in their parents' arms. They all get the wagon ready to move when they start to hear footsteps and murmurs coming down the stairs.

**Rick:** "Move the food in the den by the front door and hide!"

The animals do as he says, but even they can't hope to move the wagon in time. Fortunately, some luck comes their way. The humans stop walking down the stairs as they talk about something.

**Human mother:** "Hold up, we should make our beds."

**Human father:** "Couldn't we do that after breakfast?"

**Human daughter:** "Or better yet, couldn't we have gotten airplane tickets to go to Florida? It takes forever to get there by car. We live in Indiana for goodness sake."

**Human father:** "Airplane tickets are too pricy these days, and the company I work for pays for my truck's gas. That leaves us with more money to buy things at the beach."

**Human daughter:** "Sweet."

**Note:**** Yep, the state of Indiana is the setting for ****_Over the Hedge_****. I first discovered this while watching the DVD (for the 50th time) about 2 years ago to do more research for future chapters. In the scene where the Depelter Turbo shoots an energy beam into space, I paused the movie where the image of the USA is shown. Pulling up Google, I looked at a map of the U.S. and saw where the energy beam originated from: Indiana. And my finding was confirmed on the ****_OTH_**** Wikipedia page, which stated that the setting is in Indiana.**

The humans resume their descent and enter the kitchen just as the animals get the wagon in the den behind a couch. Since the food pile isn't very tall, the couch's height helps conceal most of it, but not all of it.

**RJ **(Whispering)**:** "Keep quiet. Someone help me reach the door to open it."

Luby is preparing to help RJ when the human father's footsteps come closer to the den.

**Verne** (Whispering)**:** "Everyone hide!"

The animals move behind the furniture and plant pots in the den and keep quiet. Fortunately, the dad doesn't look left and thus fails to notice the wagon and its food load behind the couch. As he exits, the forest family waits for him to return with a newspaper under his arm and watch closely as he proceeds into the kitchen—again not noticing the food in the den. Once he rejoins his family at the table, the animals come out from hiding.

**RJ:** "That was close. Okay gang, let's leave."

As they gingerly push/pull the wagon, a squeak emits from the back-right wheel joint.

**RJ **(Thinking)**:** "_Rats! Why now of all the times?!_"

**Human mother:** "What was that?"

**Human daughter:** "Probably just a bird, mom."

**Human mother:** "It sounded like it came from inside."

**Human dad:** "Less talk and worry, and more eating breakfast. We've gotta speed up the pace if we wanna make our hotel reservation."

**Human mother:** "Good thing we showered before going to be last night or we'd be in a real hurry."

Although they are grateful for the humans changing subjects, the hedgies know that if they try to move the wagon, the squeaking wheel joint will give them away.

**RJ:** "Shoot. We need some WD-40 from the garage. They've _gotta_ have some in there. Alright, Stella, I need you to accompany me in case the humans spot us so you can…well, y'know."

**De'Ausha:** "Awww, _I_ wanted to go."

**Stella:** "You can if you want, De'Ausha."

**De'Ausha** (Face brightens)**:** "Really, mama?"

**Stella:** "Yes. Remember how I taught you, and use 'it' only when there's no other option."

**Tiger:** "I will accompany my Princess."

**RJ:** "Sounds good. The rest of you hide and wait for us to get back."

The others nod and the three animals slowly and carefully enter the two-car garage. The pick-up truck is closest to the door leading into the house and an SUV is on the opposite side. On a workbench by the truck, the three animals see a can of WD-40 which RJ climbs to retrieve, slowly to avoid making too much noise. By the time he prepares to climb down, the humans enter with some of their luggage in hand, ready to load and leave.

Realizing time was short, Tiger gets in front of the humans, knowing that they would be calmer in their reaction to an unexpected housecat in their home than a raccoon or skunat. RJ wastes no time in taking advantage of the new situation, but De'Ausha hides behind a truck tire and can tell from the humans' feet that if she emerged, they would see her. So she waits.

**Human daughter:** "AH! Oh, it's someone's cat." (Puts down her luggage and strokes Tiger's fur) "Hey there, cutie. What 'chu doing here, huh?"

**Human father:** "He probably came in when you opened the door last night."

**Note:**** A regular door that you turn a knob to open, not the garage door that goes up and down.**

**Human mother:** "Let's put him outside."

As Tiger allows the human mother to carry him over to the door, he discovers, to his worry, that the other two humans didn't accompany her as well. The father and daughter begin loading the car on both sides which meant his daughter would be spotted if she moved. Before he could react, he is outside and the door has shut.

Inside the house, RJ has returned with the DW-40 and applies it.

**Heather:** "That should do it."

**Rick:** "Let's scram!"

**Stella:** "RJ, where's Tiger and De'Ausha?"

**RJ:** "De'Ausha's hiding in the garage while Tiger was distracting the humans. She should meet us outside once the garage door opens. Now someone give me a boost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the garage, the humans have finished loading the tailgate and are about to put things in the tuck itself. But the father suddenly gets an idea.

**Human dad:** "I should really check the air in the tires."

De'Ausha's heart races at the statement, but fortune seems to be on her side when she notices the human daughter is no longer on the right side of the truck since she has gone to get more things to load. The skunat dashes over to the wheel, gets out from behind it, and quickly climbs into the tailgate…which is a hard-top, push-down design meant to protect items from rain and wind. As the father approaches the back tire where De'Ausha was originally hiding, he shuts the tailgate shut, trapping the skunat inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the hedgies leave out the front door they are perplexed why only Tiger is there waiting for them.

**Stella:** "De'Ausha?"

**Tiger:** "She never left with me. She's still inside!"

**Stella:** "We have to go back in and get my daughter!"

**Luby:** "I'll open the door. Rick, help out."

**Quillo:** "Whatever you do, do it fast!"

**Emily:** "Yeah, the humans could be back any time to—"

_Clack!_

**Emily** (Matter-of-factly sigh)**: **"Lock the door…"

**RJ:** "Here, take my lock pick!"

Luby catches the object RJ tosses to her and climbs on her mate's shoulders. She is about to reach for the lock when the sudden sound of the garage door opening enters the air.

**Tiger:** "I'll go out to meet her. She should be darting out right now!"

Stella and the others run to join Tiger who has already made it to the driveway. Stella follows soon after, with the others five feet behind her. Just a few more seconds, and they would…

**Bucky:** "AAAHHH!"

The animals stop running and see that Bucky has been pinned to the ground by a two-pronged thin metal clamp that looks like a croquet hoop/wicket that is protruding out the side of a flower pot.

**Bucky:** "Uraghhh! It's getting tighter! Get me out!"

RJ puts a paw in his bag and removes a wire-cutter hand tool that he uses to snap the clamp off the flower pot. They free him and are about to continue toward the garage, but the car is backing up, and the animals need to hide NOW. They find a nearby section of monkey grass, go inside, and hit the deck. The monkey grass turns out to be the "perimeter" of a flower bed with a hydrangea bush in the center. Those who can, peek through the monkey grass and see the human truck backing out of the driveway. It's not long before the truck is on the asphalt and drives away.

The animals emerge from the flower bed and are filled with worry when they see Tiger and Stella start walking toward the group by themselves…without De'Ausha.

Their worry instantly turns into panic when Tiger and Stella are sprayed with some type of gas that shoots out of the HV 1907 driveway lights they walked in between. The couple falls motionless on the ground, making the others gasp.

**Penny:** "Jeepers!"

**Simon **(Whose family has joined the others)**:** Oh dear! Umm, what am I missing?"

**Roger:** "Let's go to them!"

Before he can run, Lou grabs the kit and pulls him back in the flowerbed.

**Lou:** "NO! If we get near those lights, the same'll happen to us."

**Heather:** "But we can't just leave them!"

**RJ **(While pulling some things out of his bag)**:** "Good thing I have these. Help yourselves."

RJ drops five small dust masks and quickly straps on a sixth. Rick, Luby, Ozzie, Lou, and Penny strap the others on as RJ gives them further instructions.

**RJ:** "Alright, me, Luby, and Penny will get Stella while Rick, Ozzie, and Lou get Tiger. We should be protected from that stuff with these on."

**Verne:** "I say you should all hold your breath anyway."

**Rick:** "Good point, Verne. Ready when you are, RJ."

**RJ:** "Go."

The six creatures take a deep breath and hold it as they grab the downed couple while not inhaling the gas that has a startling range of three feet. Once they have retrieved Stella and Tiger, the others carefully walk out of the yard with the food, being careful to avoid any man-made lawn objects they come across. After getting on the asphalt, RJ takes off his dust mask and asks, "Did anyone breathe that stuff?"

As Ozzie pulls Tiger—who, although having lost weight, is still a bit heavy—he frees one paw and raises it in the air.

**Ozzie:** "I did, while straining to carry Tiger. But it was just a whiff. I feel fine. Well, now that I mention it I actually feel kinda…*yawn* sleepy."

In the next instant, Ozzie falls to ground and everyone gasps. Heather rushes over to her father and examines him, keeping in mind the things RJ has been teaching the family to look for in situations like this.

**Heather:** "He's fine. He just fell asleep is all."

**Verne:** "Someone carry him and let's head back to the hedge. But be careful when we approach lawn accessories."

The others take heed, and continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the disguised Verm-Tech truck, Gladys extolls her frustration while pointing at the monitor.

**Gladys** (Yelling in rage)**: **"_Gosh darn it!_ I told that family to let me put a lawn gnome in that flowerbed, but noooo, they said 'It'll look tacky. It'll just get in the way of the hydrangea bush.' Rrragggh! We could've given them all a naptime and captured them!"

**Dwayne** (Seething in anger but is still in control): "_That raccoon_. He always has that bag with everything he needs in it with him all the time!" (Calmer now) _Tsk_. "Fret not Gladys, they'll be in our hands sooner or later."

**Gladys:** "We should go after them RIGHT NOW!" (Pulls out a net gun and cocks it)

Gladys is about to proceed out the back door, but Dwayne blocks her path with his cane.

**Gladys** (Behind clenched teeth)**: **"Let…me…through!"

**Dwayne:** "Patience is a virtue, Gladys."

**Gladys:** "I've waited five years in prison and another three to train as a verminator! I'm through waiting!"

**Dwayne **(Loud so he can get through to Gladys)**:** "I've waited that long too, and do you see ME being rash?! I lost my legs, sister; I despise those creatures more than you ever will." (Normal voice volume) "Look, all they've done is discovered the secret traps in one yard. Even if they figure out all of the lawn accessories have traps in them, they'll still need to get food from dispensers or human houses. This changes nothing. We still have the upper hand."

**Gladys** (Slowly puts down her net gun and talks in a normal tone)**:** "You're right…again. Okay, we'll keep waiting. Besides, they're missing a gene-spliced progeny; the skunk-cat hybrid. When we get 'em, we'll get 'em all."

**Dwayne** (Grins and nods)**: **"That's the spirit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Stella and Tiger awoke, it was with grave news: De'Ausha was missing. Worse, she was probably in the truck when it drove off. Any attempts by the others to persuade the couple some alternative—that De'Ausha may still be inside the locked house, or she jumped out of the truck once it stopped at a sign or red light—were futile. The whole family was worried sick…Would they ever see De'Ausha again? Is she gone forever? And even if she did get out of the truck, she's too far from home to find her way back. After all, she had never left the hedge area as far as Vincent's old cave in her whole life…She was 7 years old and would be out on her own.

But the family vows to not stand around and do nothing. They would form a search party and look for De'Ausha. RJ knows where the Florida is (he has a map of the USA in his bag), so they would start by moving toward the Indiana state line and figure things out from there. They will find her. They must.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the truck stops and the humans get out to stretch their legs at a rest area, they open the tailgate to sit on while having a bite to eat. While they eat, De'Ausha crept out unnoticed and finds a trashcan to eat food from. She also saw a map being blown away into a tree line, and went over to collect it. She listens to humans conversing and found out she was in the middle of Kentucky.

**De'Ausha **(Thinking)**:** "_Okay…And the humans from this morning said they lived in Indiana. So I'm not too far away from home. But which way do I go to get back…?_"

De'Ausha looked at the map, confused, and frightened. She was all alone out here in unfamiliar territory, with unknown dangers ahead without the comfort and security of her family around her.

She was lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I might update by the end of January before my next hard college semester begins in February, but if not this will be the last chapter before a long time for the next update.**

**See you then!**


	10. And Found

**Chapter 10: And Found**

**Note:**** Oh my gosh…I thought my fall semester at college was hectic, but it doesn't even come close to describing how hard my current (and last) undergrad semester is like! My student teaching internship is fun for a guy like me, but man, does it requires me to work late in the evening, leaving me with about 2-3 hours of leisure time every day of the week. But my work has died down for now, and Spring Break is closing in! Since I will be busy doing work and relaxing during that time, here's my next update until this coming May when I graduate.**

A week and a half has gone by since De'Ausha was lost. RJ, Tiger, Stella, Hammy, and Rick, were still searching for her. By now they should be on their way back from the Indiana state line, hopefully with De'Ausha.

It was late in the morning as Heather and Ozzie are coaching Mary and Bernard on how to play possum. When prompted, Mary twirls 360 degrees and lands on the ground back-first, whereas Bernard clutches his chest, drops to his knees, and then lies on the ground.

**Ozzie** (With his pointer and thumb on his chin like a judge/critic)**:** "Very well done, both of you! (Claps his paws a bit) What do you say, Heather?"

Heather doesn't respond, in fact she isn't even watching.

**Ozzie **(Walks over to his daughter and puts his paw on her shoulder)**:** "Heather…? You ok?"

**Heather:** "I just can't help but worrying about De'Ausha…"

**Ozzie:** "Don't sweetheart, they'll find her."

**Heather:** "This is a huge state, and a bigger country. And you saw how far away Florida is. And I'm worried about the others as much as I am for De'Ausha. They'll have to travel through roads galore and risk getting run over."

**Ozzie **(Looks his daughter in the eye and speaks reassuringly): "Listen to me Heather. They will be just fine. So will De'Ausha."

**Heather:** "I know…Deep down, I know that. But it doesn't make the worrying go away."

**Bernard:** "Mommy, are you okay?"

**Heather: **"Kids, give mommy a hug. I need one from both of you."

Not questioning her for a second, Mary and Bernard rush over to Heather and hug her from the front and back simultaneously. Ozzie also joins in shortly afterward. After a few seconds, Heather's worries fade away, replaced by the tender loving moment she is sharing with her blood-related family.

**Heather:** "You're right dad, they'll be fine. And so will De'Ausha whether she's with them or not. Remember how hard it was for Stella and Tiger to try to make her sit in time-out?"

**Ozzie:** "Yep. Simon always kept telling us that she kept on sneaking off when no one else was looking, and then coming back when one of us came to check on her. And the only way he knew she was doing that was because of his excellent hearing."

**Mary:** "She was so smart, too."

**Heather:** "Let's stop saying 'was' shall we? It sounds like were speaking as though she'll never come back."

Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves from near the log passing through the marsupials' ears catches their attention. It can only mean one things that all of them know of, but that only Bernard says out loud.

**Bernard:** "Daddy and the others are back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Verne:** "Well…?"

RJ frowns and shakes his head side to side.

**Rick:** "We looked far and wide, but none of us found a trace of her."

**Hammy:** "Even I wasn't able to find her with my speed…"

**Stella** (Worrisome to point of being slightly delirious)**:** "What're we going to do? My little girl is out somewhere and we've got no idea where she is, if she's hurt, or if she's even alive or dead—"

**Tiger** (Pulls in his mate for a hug)**: **"Listen to me, Stella. Our princess is _alive_. She is a very smart girl, and we will find her."

**Stella** (Same tone as before)**:** "But what if we don't?!"

**Verne** (Gently puts a hand on her shoulder)**:** "Stella, take it easy. I know it's hard for you to get a grip on things, but staying hopeful in the heart and mind is the best thing for all of us to do right now."

**Hammy:** "Yeah, put on a happy face!"

Stella couldn't help to grin at Hammy's ridiculously childish, yet unwavering upbeat, mood he was in. It's as though that was all she needed to put herself at ease until the family figured how to proceed next.

**RJ **(After hearing his stomach growl)**:** "Let's all eat first. It's hard to think on an empty stomach."

The family unanimously agrees and proceeds to the log's food stash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the family was done eating, the first thing they notice was how low the food supply is getting. They had to obtain more in order to go out searching again, but after what happened at the house on the day De'Ausha went missing, getting more food seemed a dangerous risk.

The family is currently having a meeting at the log, with Verne leading the discussion.

**Verne:** "Now let's start out with the obvious: my tingle was right again. Gladys didn't just sell lawn accessories, she sold traps and gizmos that're designed to kill us!"

**RJ:** "Actually Verne, the things we saw that day were not designed to kill us, otherwise Stella and Tiger would have been breathing poison gas."

**Bucky:** "Yeah, and that flower pot clamp that trapped me would have been blades."

**Heather:** "Regardless, we've seen stuff like that before."

**Lou:** "Yeah…The Sniffer and his Verm-Tech toys."

**Penny:** "Jeepers, Gladys must be a verminator now."

**Hammy** (Laughs shortly but loudly before speaking)**:** "_Her_, a verminator?! That's just plain bonkers! That's impossible! That's…" (Voice immediately becomes solemn and his facial expression shows a rare one: stern seriousness, and deep thinking) "crazy enough to be true…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere not too far away from the hedge, creatures travel fast as they walk through the forest. At the edge of the forest is a road, and beyond it, according to one of the creatures, lies home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Velma:** "The main problem is figuring out how to obtain more food from the humans without getting near anything Gladys sold."

**Luby** (Nods in agreement)**:** "And trying to get dispenser food is out of the question. Those things are where I would install the best trap if I was a verminator trying to catch animals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creatures have crossed the road near Vincent's old cave, led by one, all four proceed onward. Slowly but surely, they get closer to their destination: The El Rancho Camelot Estates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ozzie:** "One thing's for sure: We've got to find some way to get more food if we're going to continue searching for De'Ausha. The question is how we do it without getting caught in the traps?"

RJ had been thinking deeply about the whole situation, and comes up with an idea so crazy that it could be featured in a CG animated movie.

**RJ:** "Maybe there's some kind of master control device for the traps…A big computer room or even a laptop that runs and monitors everything that has been set up. If we can find it, we might be able to disable the traps or put 'em out of commission long enough for us to gather enough food for another search to be conducted. While the search party is out and about looking for De'Ausha, those who stay here will keep stealing food from humans while the traps aren't working."

In a surprising turn of events, Verne doesn't even object to what RJ is saying, nor does he caution against it. This time, he believes what RJ is saying is true, and will do whatever it takes to find it if it means the whole family can be together again.

**Verne:** "Do you have any idea where this master control device could be, RJ?"

**RJ:** "It's hard to say, Verne…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creatures are now at the suburbs, and being a Sunday at 11:00 when humans are in church or relaxing, the streets are empty enough for the creatures to walk along in order to get to where the hedgies are located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RJ:** "But my bet is that it's located wherever Gladys is staying. We find where she lives, we hopefully find that master control device and pull the plug on the traps."

**Annette:** "And if it's not where she lives?"

**RJ:** "Then we'll have to infiltrate Verm-Tech to search for it and destroy it there."

This caused a flurry of commotion among the animals that start saying numerous things ranging from agreement to disagreement, to alternate suggestions…all while not noticing something coming from behind them.

The creature emerges, runs toward the forest family with all speed, and screams at the top of its lungs.

**Creature** (Yelling in excitement)**:** "MAMMA! DADDY!"

The hedgies immediately turn and are astonished like never before at what they are seeing. Needless to say that Stella and Tiger are overwhelmed with joy and relief and run toward the creature as fast as they can.

**Stella:** "DE'AUSHA!

**Tiger:** "Princess De'Ausha! De'Auuuuusshhhhaaaaa!"

The skunk, cat and skunat collide more than hug, but their fur softens the impact.

**Stella:** "We were _worried sick!_"

**Tiger:** "We were so afraid that we would never see you again!"

**Rick** (Walks up and smiles)**:** "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you the past week and four days!"

**Stella** (Kissing her daughter repeatedly)**:** "But now you're back! Thank heavens you're back!"

**De'Ausha:** "Uh, mama…Can I have a chance to breathe?"

**Stella **(Gives De'Ausha room)**:** "You can have whatever you want as long as you don't get lost on a heist anymore."

**Quillo:** "Where have you been?"

**Emily:** "Or more importantly, how did you find your way back?"

**De'Ausha:** "Well, when the truck I was trapped in stopped, it was in this "Rest Area" as the humans described it. After finding a map, I overheard some humans say that they were on their way to Chicago, Illinois to visit their relatives. As they kept talking, they mentioned how Illinois is the state next to Indiana, so I stowed away in their car until they stopped at a gas station in the countryside 11 miles away from the city. I got out and some other animals found me. They were also looking for something, and decided to help me find my way home. I let 'em use my scent so that they could help use it to find all of you, being that their sense of smell was better than mine. When we were close enough for me to pick up your scent, I led the way, and here I am!"

**Note:**** I may or may not do a story about De'Ausha's tale of returning home. But until then, keep on reading ;)**

**RJ:** "Are the three animals that helped you still around? Because we just _have_ to thank them."

**De'Ausha** (Nods yes)**:** "They sure are." (Points at the hedge) "They're right behind there, c'mon, I'll introduce you to 'em! (Yelling so the other animals can hear her) "Hey guys, my family wants to thank you!"

There's no response from the other side.

**RJ:** "Maybe they're already trying to leave and can't hear us."

**De'Ausha:** "Well, they were pretty occupied with something as they helped me find my way back. But they couldn't have gone too far away."

**Verne:** "We can catch up with them if we hurry."

**RJ:** "Follow my lead!"

As RJ is inches away from going through the hedge, he is unaware that the other creatures are about to do the same thing. They pass through at the same time, resulting in a collision with each other that knocks the three animals and RJ to the ground.

**RJ **(Rubbing his head while looking down)**:** "Ow…geez…"

**Animal 3** (Feminine and youthful voice)**:** "Yeesh. Talk about a head-on collision…"

**Animal 1** (Older feminine voice; rubbing her shoulder)**:** "Ouch…Uhhh my bad…"

**Animal 2** (Older masculine voice)**:** "We're really sorry. We didn't mean to—"

He immediately freezes when he looks up and sees RJ…the other two animals are equally shocked.

**RJ **(Grins as he brushes the dirt off his fur, but doesn't look at the animals)**:** "Nah, don't worry about it, it was an accident."

When he finally looks at the three animals, he notices the look on their faces, the rest of the family also notes the facial expressions.

**Velma:** "What's wrong, you three?"

**Simon** (Yawning from having just woken up and joined the group along with his family)**:** "What are we missing?"

**RJ** (Raises an eyebrow)**: **"Ummmmmm. Are you ok…you look you've—"

Before he can continue, the male animal wraps his arms around RJ and embraces him in a tight hug…even kissing RJ repeatedly. Of course, all this catches RJ by complete surprise, making him VERY uncomfortable.

**RJ:** "Hey! What the—? What're ya doing?!"

But the next thing he hears completely blows his mind like nothing he's ever experienced before in his whole life…

**Animal 2:** "We found you! We finally found you, SON! After so long, WE FOUND YOU AT LAST!"

The other hedgies look at the three animals in disbelief: they're raccoons: two grey ones and one younger one that has dark brown fur. All three also have white fur where RJ has it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another cliffhanger ending! (Muah-ha-ha-haaaa!)**

**For those of you who haven't read my fic, ****_Over the Hedge Beginnings: RJ_****, now would be a good time to start doing so. And yes, I had always intended for RJ's parents to return, even while working on ****_OTH Soul Mates Part 2_****.**

**HOWEVER, are these ****really**** RJ's parents…or could they be imposters? And if so, what is their motive? What could they gain?**

**The answers to all your questions will be in the next chapter!**


	11. Reunion, Conflict, Resolution

**Chapter 11: Reunion, Conflict, Resolution**

**Note: Well, I have finally graduated from Birmingham-Southern College and can finally update for the first time in a long time. So here we go! (And if you review, please let it be about the story and not about my graduation; the latter is what PMs are for ;) )**

As soon as the words left the male grey-furred raccoon's mouth, the whole family gasped.

**Grey-furred female raccoon** (Walks up and hugs RJ)**:** "It _is_ you! Junior! It's _really_ you!"

**RJ **(Lightly pushes the two raccoons off of him and backs up)**:** "Whoa, whoa, whoooooaaaa. You're my…parents…?"

**Male raccoon:** "Yes, son we are…"

**Grey-furred female raccoon:** "I'm your mother, Sarah. And this is your father Rogan."

**Rogan:** "And your name stands for Rogan Jr. You're named after me."

**Sarah:** "Oh, and this is your little sister, Rebecca."

RJ looks over at Rebecca whose eyes are the color of ocean-green and teal-blue combined. She has the appearance of a teenage raccoon, has dark brown fur, a white ventral side like her parents, and two short red ribbons tied around her ears.

**Rebecca** (Shyly waves her fingers at RJ)**:** "Hi Junior, it's nice to finally meet you."

**RJ:** "Just hold on a minute. Why should I believe that you're my mom and dad? Any raccoons could have said that. Let me see some proof. For starters, how old am I?"

**Rogan and Sarah in unison:** "30 years old."

**RJ:** "Lucky guess…When was I born and where?"

**Rogan:** "March 2nd, 1984."

**Sarah:** "In Montana."

**RJ:** "You either know more about me than I thought, or you're just very lucky. But I'm still not convinced."

**Lou:** "Yeah, how about you show us some hard evidence, eh?"

Surprisingly, the two older raccoons grin as they look at one another. Sarah faces to address the group as her mate fondles around with something on his neck.

**Sarah:** "I thought no one would ever ask."

**Rogan:** "Didn't expect this to turn into a police interrogation, but you want proof, how about a photo ID as the humans call it?"

The grey raccoon pulls out a photograph snuggly encased in a lanyard attached to his neck that no one had noticed until now. It shows three raccoons: two adults with dark brown fur and a kit the mother is cradling in her arms. All three are smiling at the camera while the background indicates that they are in a tree during the morning.

**Rogan:** "We took this when you were one year old Junior, after celebrating your first birthday."

**Sarah:** "A kind blue jay offered to take a picture of all three of us that morning."

**Rebecca:** "There's also a picture of us three if you can pull that one out too, mom and dad…"

**Rogan:** "Not now Becca, we're trying to convince your older brother that we're his parents."

**Hammy** (Zooms up and grabs the lanyard to look closer at the photo)**:** "Wow! RJ was sooooo cute when he was a wittle kit! Look at those blue eyes that match his mommy's!"

**Spike:** "Not to mention the mask of his dad."

**Rachael:** "And his tail has the same color and number of rings that his mom has as well!"

Throughout the three animals' observations, Rogan pulls Sarah closer and lightly kisses her and places a paw on her shoulder and rubs it as the two are proud that even strangers can see that RJ shares the exact same features the two older raccoons noticed the night he was born. Surely their son would believe them now, right?

**RJ:** "Look kids…"

**Hammy** (Agitated)**:** "Hey!"

**RJ:** "Oh, and Hammy, for all we know, that's their first kit they had before their daughter. That doesn't automatically mean it's me. I refuse to believe them and their lies, and don't you fall for their trap too.

**Sarah:** "How can you not believe we're your parents? I mean look at us. Look at the similarities."

**Rogan:** "The stripe, son, look at me."

Rogan turns around to show his stripe—an exact duplicate of RJ's sans the coloration which for Rogan has become grey with age.

**Sarah** (While patting Rebecca's back)**:** "Yours too dear."

Rebecca shrugs and turns around—but doesn't stop turning her body. She keeps twirling gracefully.

**Sarah:** "Not the ballet twirl, Becca."

**Rebecca** (Disappointed)**: **"Fine."

When Rebecca turns around the forest family can see her dark brown stripe that goes from her forehead down to her tail.

**Sarah:** "You see, son?"

**Rogan:** "Not only that, but our voices sound exactly alike Junior."

**RJ:** "I say you're faking it."

**Verne:** "RJ…he _does_ sound just like you."

**RJ **(Sharply sighs in frustration)**: **"You always gotta but-in and kill the buzz, don't ya Verne?!"

**Rogan:** "Son, you need to get a grip."

**RJ:** "And stop calling me that! I don't believe you."

**Rogan** (Sighs)**:** "Well, since we're all here, I believe it's time for you to return something that belongs to me."

**RJ:** "Like what?"

**Rogan** (Crosses his arms)**:** "My blue and black golf bag with 30 pouches, a shoulder strap, and designed for a human toddler which is the size of a fully grown raccoon."

RJ's eyes widen, and he wonders how some random raccoon would know about his golf bag because out of all the different golf bags on the planet, this raccoon was able to get the exact details of RJ's bag very easily. Too easy in fact; there was no straining effort to remember, or lie.

As RJ gets closer to the raccoon who claims to be his father, he speaks in a serious tone.

**RJ:** "If you _are_ who you say you are, then you'd know all the items that were in my bag the day my parents left me. Name them."

The whole family leans in to eagerly and carefully listen what the male raccoon has to say, knowing like RJ that if he passes this next test, then he really is RJ's father.

**Rogan:** "I've never forgotten that. There was a wedge golf club with a yellow shaft and black grip, golf balls, golf tees, a green cigarette lighter, a pocket knife, scissors, Swiss-army knife, and a plastic spork along with a metal fork and spoon."

**Sarah:** "And we also left you food in ziploc bags too: some berries, pecans, walnuts, acorns, and five small fish."

RJ has been listening closely than he has ever before as the two raccoons gave their answers. He also has to dig deep into his own memory from 28 years ago. He closes his eyes and takes time to think things over and match them up mentally in his brain after the female raccoon was finished. The family is tense from the anticipation, dying to hear the answer that would come from RJ's mouth.

RJ opens his eyes, looks at the two grey raccoons, and then says: "That…...is...correct."

The hedgies gasp. They are as astounded as RJ undoubtedly is. They focus their attention back on RJ as he slowly, step-by-step, gets closer to ther older raccoons.

**RJ** (Shocked, but happy tone)**: **"You…Both of you…Y-you're really" (Tears start to fall from his eyes) "…...You truly are m-my parents…..." (Loudly and happily) "YOU'RE MY PARENTS!"

RJ gets up to his mom and dad with blinding speed and wraps an arm around the two of them. Rogan and Sarah do the same to their son as they have fulfilled the promise they made to him 28 long years ago.

**Sarah:** "We've missed you every single second of our lives, Junior." (Kisses her son)

**Rogan:** "We've looked for you high and low, not knowing if you were even alive or dead. Our hope was all that spurred us on!"

**RJ:** How could I have been so blind and stubborn when you two showed up and said you were my parents?"

**Rogan:** "No, it's perfectly understandable."

**Sarah:** "But now that we have you back we were hoping you could come with us and be our son again."

The hedgies' eyes widen at the sound of what Sarah had just said. Surely they couldn't be serious about taking RJ away…...right?

**RJ:** "I can't do that, mom and dad. I have my whole family to take care of. In fact, if you want me to be with you again, then you three should live here with us. I mean, you don't really have a home do you?"

**Rebecca:** "No. We've been searching for you constantly."

**Sarah:** "We've had temporary dwellings at best, and we abandoned those after every night."

**RJ:** "Well then, you don't have to worry about running around any longer: You can stay here, with my new family. We have everything you need and then some. How about you meet the rest of the gang?"

As the family introduces themselves, RJ can't help but grin as he sees his parents' and sister's happy reactions after shaking paws with Verne, Velma, Hammy, Ozzie, Lou, Penny, their three sons, Annette and her three daughters, Simon's family, and Luby's family. Next up is Stella and Tiger; RJ wants to introduce Heather and their kids last, knowing that it will be the biggest and best surprise of all for his parents and little sister.

**Stella:** "I'm Stella. And this fine feline is my mate…"

**Tiger:** Prince Tigerius Mammhooht Shabbaz, or Tiger for short. And we must thank you so much for returning our daughter to us: Princess De'Ausha."

**De'Ausha** (Walks up the Rogan, Sarah and Rebecca and hugs as many of them as she can)**:** "Again, I wouldn't have found my way home had it not been for you three. I am forever grateful."

The three new raccoons' eyes widen after the realization that a skunk and cat were mates, their faces show restless surprise.

**Rebecca:** "So, a skunk and a cat are mates?"

**Stella:** "Yeah, we have this motto: You don't have to be the same species to fall in love. As long as we love and bring happiness to each other, then there's nothin' wrong with that."

Despite her explanation, the three raccoons don't seem to like the idea of a cat and skunk being mates, but before they could voice their opinions, RJ cuts them off.

**RJ:** "And last but not least, this is my beloved mate, Heather."

**Sarah:** "_You're_…mate…?"

**RJ:** "Yeah."

**Heather** (Walks up to and waves at RJ's three family members)**:** "Hello, it's nice to meet you three. Oh! All of you close your eyes, I've got a surprise I know you're gonna like!"

The three new raccoons shrug—hiding their disbelief at their son's choice of a mate—and cover their eyes with their paws…waiting for Heather to speak.

**Heather:** "Okay…you can look now."

The three raccoons are taken completely by surprise at the site of two small creatures that look like a cross between a raccoon and possum.

**Heather:** "Rogan and Sarah, these are your grandchildren, and your niece and nephew Rebecca."

**RJ **(Smiles and pats his children on the back to motivate them)**: **"Go on: tell your new grandma and grandpa your names!"

**Bernard:** "I'm Bernard."

**Mary:** "And I'm Mary, named after my other grandmother from mommy's side of the family."

**Rebecca:** "What are you two…? What's your species called?"

**RJ** (Proudly and standing tall as if he's getting a Nobel Prize)**:** "I came up with it myself: they're opossaccoons."

**Rogan:** "That's…...ummmm…interesting…"

**RJ:** "What's wrong, dad?"

**Rogan:** "Junior, why would you become mates with a female that's not your own species?"

**RJ** (Gets close to Heather and the two hold each other's paws affectionately)**:** "Because I love her, dad."

**Heather:** "And I love RJ. And remember what Stella and Tiger said: You don't have to be the same species to fall in love…"

**RJ:** "Love goes beyond factors of limitation such as species and age. As long as the two of us love each other for who we are on the inside and it makes us happy, isn't that more than enough of a reason for me to marry her?"

**Sarah:** "Look Junior, we're glad that you found happiness…but you have to admit that your marriage…well you know…violates many laws of nature."

**RJ:** "Whaaat—?"

**Rogan:** "And with all due respect son, that motto is about the most ridiculous things I have ever heard, and it certainly doesn't cover up the fact that what you and that skunk and cat did is just plain…unnatural."

**Stella** (Puts her paws on her hips)**:** "I'm sorry, what did you just say?!"

**Rogan:** "I'm sorry to drag the blame on you two as well, but you did plant the idea that interspecies mates were alright in my son's head."

**RJ:** "What are you talking about? Heather and I were in love long before Stella and Tiger came up with that motto…We just never got the courage to tell each other until after they invented it."

**Sarah:** "So you actually chose to become an opossum's mate _on your own_?"

**RJ** (In a cross tone)**: **"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that, mom?"

**Sarah:** "Yes son, we do."

**Rogan:** "Junior, maintaining the laws of nature is important for us animals. Humans have all sorts of different laws and customs they need to abide to, but not us, not animals. All we have to do is follow the laws of nature. Nature only intended for those of the same species to fall in love, it should be as easy as listening to our instincts. And becoming mates with your own species is as important as the relationship between predators and prey."

**Sarah:** "And having raccoon kits is much better because the babies will be pure and flawless."

**Heather** (Scoffs)**: **"Are you saying my children are impure and that there's something wrong with them just because they're half possum and half raccoon? I can tell you for a fact that they have the best of both species, and none of the worst."

**Rogan** (To Ozzie)**:** "You're her father, why didn't you try to uphold the laws of nature and have your daughter marry another possum?"

**Ozzie:** "Because my daughter was in love with RJ, and him alone. I fully support all her decisions in regards to her love life."

**Luby:** "We all do."

**Rogan:** "Good gosh Junior, you need to get away from these people and be re-educated on how things work in the world."

**RJ **(Starts off sarcastically, then become ridiculing): "Well, thanks for being around to tell me how to live my life, NOW. You only missed out on, hmmm, how long?...Oh yeah: 28 years!"

**Sarah:** "We know that Junior, and we will forever regret it. But—"

**RJ** (Sternly)**:** "NO. Listen to me now. If you're not willing to support my decisions in life that I've made, then you shouldn't be a part of it. So you either accept and respect my marriage and kids or you don't stay here with my family. In fact, I think these people," (Does a hand motion to point out all the hedgies standing around him) "are my true family."

**Rogan:** "You don't really mean that."

**RJ:** "Yes I do. For 20 years, I was all on my own and had to learn the facts of life the hard way or by watching humans, and when I found this family of close friends, they helped me learn the true gateway to the good life and how one should behave in the company of family. They've been here to help me get through hard times, given me affection and comfort when I needed it the most, taught me how to raise children, and to be more cautious for the family's safety. I'd say that makes them my true family." (Insultingly) "You three were never there to teach me any of that, these people were. Besides, you have a daughter, she should be part of your true family since you undoubtedly spent more time with her than you did with me."

**Rebecca** (Puts her hands on her hips): "You can't say that without even knowing me—"

**Rogan:** "Becca, you're not helping.

**Rachael:** "Why do you call her 'Becca?' "

Happy that the topic has changed to something not as confrontational, Rebecca gladly explains…unaware that the direction they are about to head will be even worse.

**Rebecca:** "When I was just a baby I had a very hard time saying 'Rebecca,' so my parents just called me Becca for short."

**Verne **(To RJ's parents)**:** "When did you have her?"

**Sarah:** "14 years ago. You see, the very day when we could finally begin our search for our son after years of constant anxiety and fear, my mate and I were just so…so…overcome with many emotions all at once." (Becoming increasingly embarrassed after every word) "Including…well let's say…'physical attraction.' "

**Rogan** (Also embarrassed)**:** "One thing led to another and…" (Sighs) "Nine months later, Rebecca was born. It was completely unexpected, of course. Neither of us thought Sarah would become pregnant again. It was an accident."

**Sarah:** "But a blessed one," (Walks over and puts he paw on her daughter's head affectionately) "because we couldn't be any happier with another kit to take care of."

**RJ** (Cold and bitter)**:** "Oh wow. That's nice. I'm glad you two," (Points at his parents) "were happy to raise your little 'accident' " (Points and glares hatefully at Rebecca) "and give her a much better life than you gave me, your intended child!" (Walks up to Rebecca and speaks in a soft, yet venomous tone) "I'll go ahead and say it: I _hate_ you. You're a living, breathing, walking, talking reminder that my parents always loved you more than me. That they gave you what I never had. Talk about a slap in the face!"

**Rebecca** (Voice quivering)**:** "B-b-but. I-I-I-I…"

**RJ **(Grabs her mouth with one of his paws to shut it)**:** "I'm not finished yet!" (Lets her mouth go) "You got a life filled with love, shelter, and family. Too bad for me, eh? And how lucky for you?"

RJ turns to glare at Rogan who, like Sarah, is too shocked and grief-stricken to defend his own daughter.

**RJ:** "I curse the day you and mom made this" (Points at Rebecca) "…_thing_." (Turns to face Rebecca again) "As far as I'm concerned," (Speaking hatefully behind clenched teeth, and increases the intensity of his voice after each word) "you're. Not. My. Sister. You're a stranger. You're just a…CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK that only looks like me!"

Rebecca gasps briefly. Then, her facial expression slowly shows something that could not be described in any way except in two words: true heartbreak. She whimpers three times, then explodes into tears as she buries her head in her paws and runs into the hedge and into the suburbs, her cries audible for two house blocks away.

**Verne **(Angry)**:** "_RJ_!"

Sarah runs up to her son and stuns everyone by slapping him so hard that he falls to the ground.

**Sarah** (Furious)**:** "_YOU HURT HER __FEELINGS!_ How dare you blame her for something she never did to you!"

**Rogan **(Also furious)**:** "More than that, you spoke to her in the tone of voice I had never heard so…EVIL before since the wolf Shark-Bite Silver Fang talked to me right before nearly killing me on a golf course!

"You wanna WHY your mother and I abandoned you? Because we LOVED you! I stole a ring from Shark-Bite Silver Fang a few hours before you were born to give to your mother to add to her beauty and as a memento of how much I loved her. A crow snatched it right before we could give it back to him! Ever since that moment, he, and then his sadistic Wrong-Way Wolf Pack in-laws had hunted the two of us! Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts and raised you with as much love and care as we possibly could, but have you ever tried doing that while murderous and relentless wolves chase after you every night and day?!"

RJ remains silent, too flabbergasted to respond.

**Rogan:** "I TAKE THAT AS A 'NO'! Before we left you, we kept you hidden in the golf bag as the wolves chased us. They never knew where you were and by leaving you behind, so they would keep chasing us and not you, you could have a chance of survival. We led the wolves as far away from you as possible to protect you out of our love for you! And we promised to come and find you once we lost the wolves, but you gotta cut us some slack for taking so long to find you because we had to travel from the Pacific Coast while searching every forest in the country you could be in.

"Leaving you was the most difficult and heartbreaking decision you mom and I _ever_ made. Not a day went by when we wished we could have been with you and raised you like a real child should! Every second since we abandoned you, the two of us regretted it and hated ourselves for it! But deep down, we knew it was for the right reason. We left you BECAUSE WE **_LOVED_** YOU, Junior!

"But you talking to your sister like that—in the same hate-filled way that the wolf who made us leave you did—makes me wonder if we _should_ have abandoned you all along, knowing what you'll become like: our worst enemy! We left you behind to save you from the wolves, and you turn out just like them: Driven by nothing but hatred and revenge?!

"I won't try to sugar coat it. What we did to you was inexcusable and unforgivable. But what you said to your sister was WORSE. If you want to vent out your anger, do it on the two who are responsible for it." (Pauses for a few seconds and then holds his arms out wide) "Go on, me and your mother are ready to take any form of verbal abuse you can throw at us…We wouldn't mind a little physical abuse either, the two of us deserve it. But NOT your little sister! Until you apologize to us and to her, I'll never accept you as my son, not with your hatred running your life. So what's it gonna be…'RJ'?!"

The whole family has listened to Rogan's monologue carefully. His words were as filled with resolve as they were unexpected. Everyone's eyes look to RJ who is still on the ground. He felt like each word his father had said to him was a dagger in the heart, no, the ego. He thought he buried that ego and selfish desire to make others feel as bad as he did after leaving Luby, but even he was stunned that it was still around. He actually scared himself after reflecting on the things he said to Rebecca. He thinks hard before speaking again.

**RJ **(Sounds fed up)**:** "Is that it? _That's_ your reason for abandoning me for 28 years?"

**Rogan** (In defeat, knowing his son will always hate him and never embrace him as a true father for the choice he had made so long ago)**:** "…Yes…"

**RJ:** "Works for me."

Catching everyone by surprise, RJ jumps up to his father and hugs him tight, he even kisses him while tears of joy fall from his eyes.

**Rogan:** "Wha? Junior…I-I don't understand?"

**RJ** (Tightens his hug and speaks in a soothing tone)**:** "All I ever wanted was to know why. You've answered the questioned that's plagued me—and haunted me—for 28 years. Not only that, but you abandoned me for the most important and best reason of all…The one thing I always thought you and mom lacked: You did it because you loved me. I'm sorry for letting my welled-up anger get the better of me."

**Rogan **(Wraps his arms around RJ and begins to cry too)**:** "I love you too, son…Without end."

**RJ:** "And I'm so sorry for yelling at Rebecca and getting mad at you and mom…That wasn't right."

**Sarah:** "You're correct about the first part, but you have every right to be mad at your father and me."

**RJ **(Walks up and hugs Sarah)**: **"Not anymore. Now that I have a reason why, there's no point in me to be mad at you two…In fact, it's a good thing you left me."

**Sarah:** "How can you possibly say that?"

Unfortunately RJ was too emotional to answer, but luckily Verne was there.

**Verne** (To RJ's parents)**:** "Because your decision helped this whole family. Had it not been for RJ, all of us would have starved to death on the spring eight years ago had he not arrived."

**Lou:** "He taught us how to raid food from humans so we'd never go hungry again."

**Stella:** "Saved us from being killed by the Verminator."

**Penny:** "And also from a homicidal bear."

**Ozzie:** "All within a week. His impact on our lives has been nothing but positive ever since."

**Simon:** "He also was willing to help out my family when we needed food, despite our frightening appearance."

RJ has calmed down by now and responds, "I wouldn't have met Heather either, or had two children…even if you two don't approve."

**Sarah:** "Well…you said you loved her, right?"

**RJ:** "Yes. With all my heart."

**Rogan:** "And you love your two children?"

**RJ:** "With every microcell in my body."

Rogan and Sarah look at each other in the eyes…They seem to be great at communicating their feelings to each other without speaking, and now their eyes tell them that it was time for them to change their outlook on mate hood, especially for their long-lost son.

**Sarah:** "Then, I think the two of us need to accept your choice with all our hearts and cells too."

**Heather:** "Wha'dya two mean?"

**Sarah:** "We mean that we're going to embrace your marriage to our son" (Looks at Stella and Tiger), "your marriage, and our new grandchildren like we should: as family."

**Bernard:** "Yay! Me and my sister have new grandparents!"

**Mary:** "We're gonna have so much fun and do so many things!"

**Rogan:** "Please forgive us for being so old-fashioned that we didn't respect the choices you've made, son."

**RJ:** " No mom and dad, forgive me for being so angry with you two that I actually used your decision to leave me as a weapon against you…" (Scoffs) "Good golly, I don't know what came over me...I guess it was all the years of anger I had in me from the awful experience of growing up by myself had resurfaced." (While hugging Sarah) "But all needed was the sense slapped into me…literally. Thanks mom."

**Sarah:** "I, uhhh, wouldn't really say…" (Thinks for a brief moment after seeing her son's eyes meet hers) "Oh, alright. You're welcome son."

**Velma:** "Before we all get settled, there's one more matter we need to take care of."

**Rick:** "Rebecca."

**RJ:** " You're absolutely right. I've got to talk to her and say I'm sorry…But I don't think she'll wanna see me after all I said to her. I feel terrible…And what's worse is that she'll be in no mood to speak with me…And I really want to embrace her as my little sister. Badly…"

**Rogan** (With his mate beside him)**: **"Don't worry son, we'll go for her. She'll listen to us."

**Verne:** "Take as long as you need with her."

**Sarah:** "Will do."

And with that, the two raccoons head into the suburbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca has been crying nonstop from the moment she found a spot by a backyard pond. The things her older brother said had really gotten to her…Well, as he said it, he didn't see her as a sister at all, so she figures she should return the favor and not treat him as a brother, albeit not with rage but with her normal, calm demeanor. She figures she will take out her emotions like she always does: by doing gymnastics. She is very talented at that and used it to outwit even the most formidable of predators, small and large.

**Rebecca** (Thinking)**:** "_But it'll take A LOT of gymnastics to get over what my ex-brother said to me…How could he be so cruel?! We seriously just met and he hates me simply because I'm his sister!…__"_(Woeful) _"__He _hates_ me_."

She's brought out of her moping by a paw on her shoulder. She looks up and sees her mother on one side and her father on the other.

**Sarah** (In a comforting tone)**:** "Rebecca…We have a perfect idea of what you're going through. But wounds heal. And the ones made by Junior are ready to heal now."

**Rebecca:** "What are you saying?"

**Rogan** (Sits down beside his daughter's left)**:** "Junior has calmed down by now and has told us how sorry he is."

**Rebecca** (Bitter)**:** "I swear my ex-brother is totally bipolar. He's just calm for now, but he'll hate me again…"

**Sarah **(Sits down beside Rebecca's right and puts a paw on her shoulder)**:** "You're anger is understandable, but don't let it turn you into what he was once before, but never will be again."

**Rogan:** "The reason he did it was because he never got to experience everything you did when you were growing up: He had no parents, no shelter, no bedtime stories, no goodnight kisses, no life of security…Nothing…except bitterness."

**Rebecca** (Vexed)**:** "I see you're defending him and what he said to me!"

**Rogan:** "No, pumpkin. I'm simply _explaining_ why he was angry with you, not justifying it. But right now, he feels awful."

**Sarah:** "And you're the only one who can make him feel better now, because you're the one that he sadly took his welled-up anger out on. And before you blame him, you need to blame us. It was our fault for leaving him in the first place…So first and foremost, we apologize for leaving your brother, and especially for being too stunned to defend you when you needed it. We just…" (Puts her paw to her forehead in aggravation).

**Rogan:** "…We couldn't believe how similar he sounded like _him_."

**Rebecca:** "That wolf pack leader?"

**Rogan:** "Yes. Up until the very end, Shark-Bite Silver Fang never changed. Everything he said and did was for the sole purpose of selfish revenge. It was the end of him and his mate and his whole in-law pack. He led them all to their deaths. And he kept us from our son for too long. We could never be there for Junior when he really needed us…But we're not gonna make the same mistake twice. So you best help your big brother feel better because we're living here from now on."

**Rebecca** (Face brightens and speaks with a sense of hope and happiness that she hasn't had in her whole life)**:** "You mean, no more traveling? No more not having any friends or relatives? A permanent place to stay for the rest of our lives?!"

**Sarah** (Kisses her daughter's cheek)**:** "Yes, sweetie. We'll stay here and finally live a normal life for the first time since before Junior and you were born."

**Rogan** (Looks her daughter in the eyes seriously)**:** "But in order for us to be in that life, you must forgive your big brother, then treat him like your older sibling, and accept his choices of a mate and children despite everything we raised you to believe. All of us need to become accustomed that love has nothing to do with being mates with the same species. If Junior loves his opossum mate and vice versa, then we should still love him and her as family."

**Sarah:** "And make sure you do so willingly, not because we're asking you to or because you feel like you have no say in this, but because it's your choice. Whether you want to stay with your brother's family or not, we'll follow whatever decision you have for us."

Rebecca takes 15 seconds to think and consider the path (more like chance) in front of her and the alternative path if she chooses not to forgive and reconcile. When she's done, she grins and says: "Alright. I'll forgive my big brother. I've always wanted to be loved by him, and if a simple "I forgive you" is all that's needed, then I'm gonna do it!"

**Sarah:** "Excellent choice, Becca. We'll be more than happy to follow you for a change. Now let's not keep your big brother and new family and friends waiting a moment longer!"

Rebecca and her parents get up and start walking back to the hedge, all three smiling. Everything was going to be okay…

_Ca-chunk! Boom! _

The sounds were still passing through the three raccoons' ears and before they knew it, Rebecca was trapped in a net. Rogan and Sarah look over to where the sound had originated from and saw a black-haired woman wearing an orange jumpsuit and holding some type of gun, there was also a rope that led from the barrel of the gun to the net. By the time the older raccoons figured out what the purpose of the rope was, the woman had pressed a button to retract the net right to her feet like a construction tape measurer would do.

**Gladys **(Playfully yet deadly)**:** "Well, well, well, looks like following the squeals of a crying raccoon was a wise move after all! I'll verminate you," (Taps Rebecca with her pointer finger) "right when I reach my truck." (Looking at Rogan and Sarah) "I'll get you two next time! Byyyyeeee!"

**Rebecca** (Terrified)**:** "MOOOOOM! DAAAAAAD! HEEEELLLLP! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Rebecca's parents shout out their daughter's name in horror and tell her to hold on while they get the rest of the animals to come save her.

Fortunately the other animals were already on their way ever since they heard the net gun, and meet Rogan and Sarah as soon as the latter step into the other side.

**RJ:** "What happened?"

**Rogan:** "Some woman with a net gun captured Rebecca!"

**Verne:** "Oh no!"

**Rick:** "We have to save her!"

**RJ:** "We'll follow you, mom and dad. Which way?!"

**Sarah:** "This way!"

All the animals charge through the hedge and go where Rebecca had been sitting. No sooner did they get there when, suddenly, they hear a click followed by a human hand-sized ball landing in the front of their group.

**Man's voice from afar:** "Bomb's away!"

The hedgies look in dread at the sight of Dwayne LaFontant standing on two metal legs in the doorway of a tall and wide wooden-post backyard fence, with the help of Gladys holding him up since he doesn't have his cane in either of his hands.

But their horror turns into terror when Dwayne shuts the door so that he's out of view, and they notice the ball extends countless needles that make it look like a sea urchin. The ball then springs up (propelled by some internal mechanism) and launches the needles in all directions.

Everyone is hit by the needles which turn out to be tranquilizer darts whose effects kick in instantly.

When it's over Dwayne opens the door that protected him from the tranqs and gazes blissfully at the unconscious group of animals in front of him.

**Dwayne:** "We've got 'em Gladys…We've got the whole gang of 'em! Including the kids!"

**Gladys:** "Now it's time to verminate some animals that have been a thorn in our sides for so many years…And verminate them in the most painful way possible."

**Dwayne:** "But not until we get back to Verm-Tech where all the proper equipment for the job is being stored. Now go get the cages from the truck, I'll count them to make double sure they're all here."

Gladys hands Dwayne his cane that is propped up beside the fence left to the doorway before walking to the street where the truck is parked. He walks over and sniffs the air while looking down at the animals. He then makes a discovery…

**Dwayne:** "Ah! I see I'm missing ONE raccoon…_The_ raccoon."

He gets out a tranquilizing pistol and surveys the yard, but finds no trace of RJ. Even so, that doesn't sober up his mood, so the man speaks confidently, and invitingly, loud and clear so as to project his voice beyond the towering hedge.

**Dwayne:** "I see you're still out there! You're harder to catch and kill than a cockroach on steroids. Well, I have your friends and family now and will be verminating them as soon as we arrive back at Verm-Tech. You wanna save 'em, then come there and get 'em! I'll be waiting!"

Dwayne laughs sinisterly as he walks out of Gladys's way in order to keep guard while she rounds up the animals into cages. She finishes her job and, wanting to capitalize on Dwayne's statements, can't help but say loudly, "Time to make stuffed trophies of these vermin! Let that be a warning to all animals that mess with me, Dwayne, and Verm-Tech! Ta-ta!"

The two humans then leave with their prizes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither Dwayne nor Gladys knew how RJ survived the attack.

As soon as the ball jumped in the air, RJ dove behind a bird bath and righted himself up against it. It was pure chance that the stone bird bath stand was slightly wider than RJ and the top functioned as an umbrella-shield, which were the only two reasons he didn't end up getting hit by the tranqs. Well, he _was_ actually hit, but only in the fluff of his tail, not in a place where the tranquilizer would enter his system.

He hated doing it—because it reminded him of what he did to his hedge family the first week he met them—but in order for him to be able to help them, he fled right when the needle shower was over and got to the other side of the hedge just in the nick of time before Dwayne opened the fence door.

He could only listen to the gloating Dwayne and Gladys as they espoused their triumph. But RJ isn't afraid of them. No. He is angry. But his anger gives way to another emotion, one far more important: Resolution.

**RJ** (Speaking his thoughts out loud)**:** "I haven't spent the past eight years with my family, become Heather's mate, had twin children, and then be reunited with my biological parents and sister after 28 years just to lose all of them to the likes of those two evil humans! You want me to come to Verm-Tech, I WILL come! This. Means. War!"

RJ wastes no time in making sure his golf bag has everything he needs in it before heading out. He knows where Verm-Tech is, and heads in that direction as soon as the sound of the Verm-Tech truck's tires squeal as it leaves the suburbs.

**RJ****:** "Hang on everyone. I'm coming to save you no matter what it takes…Even if I have to give my life in the process, _I will save you all_. I promise!"

He then runs as fast as he can toward the direction that will lead him to Verm-Tech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For those of you who don't like cliff hanger endings, (Sarcastic) Boo Hoo!****  
><strong>**What part of "each chapter will be better than the last" do you not understand? And one of the best ways to keep readers on the edge of their seats is to make each chapter end with a cliff hanger ending! **

**But all personal feelings aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am looking forward to updating the next chapter whenever I find the time and am in the mood. I'm currently searching for a job in teaching high school (particularly 11th grade) history since the summer is the hiring season for teachers, and competition for positions in history is fierce, so that will take priority over fics. I am also tutoring a homeschool student 3 days a week and will be looking for grad school options as well, so it could be a while before the next update. But until then, tootles! **

**(And again, if you have any comments on my new path in life that I just stated, please PM me and review about the story, please! And isn't it funny how a guy such as myself is still writing stories about animals from a family-comedy movie rated PG?! Ha, I love my life!) **


	12. Taking the Fight To Verm-Tech

**Chapter 12: Taking the Fight To Verm-Tech**

**Note:**** Holy cow…This is gonna be a looooooong, but ****_spectacular_****, chapter! **

Verne wakes up after having the strangest dream in his life. In it, De'Ausha had gone missing, RJ and the others tried to find her but failed, only for her to be returned to the family with the help of—out of all things—RJ's biological parents and little sister who had found her while searching for their long lost son. Then the verminator had captured RJ's little sister Rebecca and everyone tried to save her, only to end up captured themselves.

But again, Verne is thankful that it was all a dream.

**Verne** (Thinking)**:** "_That's the last time I drink a cola that's been in a bottle since Christmas…_"

But as Verne opens his eyes, he sees that he's in a large room with many other animals in a cage like the one he is currently in.

**Verne **(In dread)**:** "Oh no…It wasn't a dream. It. Was. REAL!"

Verne surprisingly keeps himself calm as he looks around his cage for his family. But after discovering that they were nowhere in sight, he begins to panic. No doubt the work of Gladys and Dwayne; separating each family member in order to create the feeling of utter helplessness coupled with the sense of doom, all without the presence of the other family members to comfort each other.

**Verne** (Thinking)**:** "_The kids must be terrified, and their parents aren't even close to them…__"_ (Out loud, but is so worried about the situation that he doesn't realize it) "How could these humans be so hateful of us that they want us to emotionally suffer?"

**Gruff Voice:** "I'll tell ya why: As far as I can guess, it's 'cuz some animal attacked them while they were in a petting zoo. I dunno…Maybe the Verm-Tech employees' mommy's dropped them on their heads when they were one year old…Or perhaps they watched too many killer animal movies when they were teens…Who cares! We're here and we're all gonna die…Get used to the feeling of helplessness."

Verne looks below to where the voice originated...andlets out on instinctive yelp as he is intimidated by a wolverine that is separated merely by the cage it is in.

**Wolverine:** "Relax, it's not like I can get out…None of us can. Y'see, these cages we're in, they're all magnetized; we're permanent cell mates once we get linked to others' cages. That way, none of us can try to make our cages fall to the ground. And they don't have traditional locks either," (Points to the front of his cage) "they're sealed by a key card, y'know like at hotels.

"The only way to open a cell is to use the card key, or go into the animal holding area's control room up in that window there," (Points to a large window overlooking the room) "to deactivate all the cells and open them up. But good luck making a break for it when they have military-trained guard dogs, an electric bard-wire fence surrounding the campus, and rumors going 'round say that there's an upgraded Depelter Turbo that's stationed right where the tree line leading into the forest is. So there's no way in or out of this campus…'cept in a body bag."

The wolverine pauses for a bit to let the new information sink in to the turtle's skull.

**Verne:** "I see… But to change the subject, my name is V—"

**Wolverine:** "Shut yer yap. No reason to know the name of a swamp-breath amphibian that's gonna wind up dead…...Dead…just like my mate..."

What Verne sees next is shocking to say the least: A tough and deadly wolverine's eyes begin to water and his voice changes from sounding rugged to a melancholy and regretful whisper.

**Wolverine:** "And she was pregnant..."

**Verne:** "I-I…I'm very sorry to hear that."

**Wolverine** (Voice is back to normal, and sounds annoyed)**:** "Humph, what am I sayin'? Jeesh, that's what this joint has turned me into: a nutcase who just blabs his life's details to complete strangers…"

**Youthful Voice:** "It's all animals like us have left. And by the way, turtles are neither amphibians, nor do they have swamp-breath, you 'rabid wolverine.' "

Verne looks to his left where another male box turtle is. His scale colors are a combination of Verne's green and Velma's tan. His shell is unlike Verne's or Velma's, with his being a pattern of predominately yellow and having patches of black, like a normal box turtle would have. He is also very young, not even a teenager in box turtle years.

**Wolverine:** "Just know this, ya 'lil pipsqueak: if it weren't for these cages, I'd eat ya now!"

**Young box turtle:** "Yeah right, and lose all your teeth trying to break through my shell. Keep dreaming."

The wolverine scoffs and lies down in his cage to go to sleep. Once he starts snoring Verne's other cellmate talks to him

**Young box turtle:** "Don't mind Mr. Grumpy, that's just Jeremy for ya. He's been here awhile, so he's very antisocial."

**Verne:** "Um, thanks for clearing our species' name. I'm Verne."

**Young box turtle:** "Wait. Verne? As in the brother of Kimberly?"

**Verne:** "Yeah, she's one of my many siblings. Why?"

**Young box turtle:** "Because I'm her son, which means you're my Uncle!"

**Verne:** "R-really?! What's your name?"

**Young box turtle:** "I'm your nephew Plushie!"

**Note:**** Don't mind another OTH comic strip character do ya?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a hill overlooking the Verm-Tech Institute campus, RJ is looking through his binoculars to determine a way in. It's very hard however, because the place looks airtight.

**RJ** (Speaking his thoughts out loud)**: **"Knowing this place, and especially the goons that run it, I'd bet my whole supply of Twinkies that they've stepped up security since my last visit."

After a quick few seconds of surveying, RJ's suspicions are confirmed.

**RJ:** "Yep…More patrollers, video cameras, guard dogs, and…"

RJ's heart jump when he sees an unfortunate blue racer snake get turned into fried cabob by the fence it had tried to slither on to.

**RJ** (Gulps)**:** "And they have a high-power electric fence surrounding the place…What do I do?"

RJ wipes the sweat off his face. The heat is coupled with the feeling of intense worry and stress RJ is feeling for his whole family. No matter how he looked at it, time seemed to be his worst enemy.

On one hand, err, paw, if he hurries too fast he will end up overlooking something and get captured or killed himself before he can save any of the family. But on the other paw, if he took too long to plan a strategy his family would already be dead. And he remembers overhearing Gladys saying she would do it painfully.

He wipes off more sweat above his brows…

**RJ **(Thinking)**:** "_Dang, why's it so hot today?_"

Out of nowhere, a lightning bug flashes over RJ's head as his facial expression changes from worry to sudden relief and clear headedness. His binoculars quickly become fixated on an air condition unit outside the building where the captured animals are held.

**RJ** (Snaps his fingers)**:** "Of course! I can sneak in through the air condition ventilation system, 007-style! There has to be a vent in every one of the rooms in that place…...But how do I get in the building without getting burnt to a crisp by the electric fence or without being noticed by all the new security?"

The distant sound of an 18 wheeler truck exhaust pipe is picked up by RJ's ears and he looks to see a whole fleet of them waiting to proceed inside Verm-Tech's front gate. When it's cleared to come in, the truck heads to the animal holding building.

The same lightning bug flashes above RJ's head.

**RJ** (Rhetorically)**:** "Why does that always happen whenever I get an idea?"

RJ quickly focuses on the number of trucks that are about to enter Verm-Tech. There are ten more still waiting idly by. RJ has no time to waste; he has a lot of ground to cover in order to sneak onto one of the trucks…especially when he sees the contents of the first truck being unloaded.

RJ's binoculars catch a glimpse of 52 inch drums being unloaded with extreme care by humans wearing Hazmat suits…The containers have a skull and cross bone logo and words on the side that read "Danger: Pentobarbital/Sodium Thiopental."

The name of the chemical was familiar to RJ from hearing other animals when he was a drifter. It was what humans use to put animals to sleep.

He makes sure his golf bag strap is secure and moves toward the road where the trucks are waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the last truck driver pulls into the gate, he is halted by the Verm-Tech security guard.

**Truck driver** (In a southern accent)**:** "What ch' y'all doin'? You know we're here to deliver our supplies to Verm-Tech. Didn't the first truck 'splain that?"

**Security guard:** "Yes he did, sir. But per new security protocols, I can't let any truck in without seeing some I.D. and the manifest to deliver whatever it is you're carrying."

**Truck driver:** "A'ight, I understand. Here's mah I.D.," (Shows the guard his license) "and here's mah paper work." (Hands over the manifest for the guard to review) "See? Says ah'm here to deliver medical syringes, extendo-clamps, and a whole gaggle o' Iron Gnome Maidens straight from the factory in Texas."

**Guard:** "Looks like you check out. Proceed."

**Truck driver** (Tips the bill of his cowboy hat)**:** "Much obliged."

The driver moves his truck to the loading dock right at the back of the captured animals building. And as soon as the people begin hauling the contents, RJ comes out from hiding under the giant container. Using suction cups, he had attached all four limbs to the belly of the truck's bed. He puts the devices back in his bag and quickly heads to where the AC unit is located.

RJ suddenly hears a dog bark and footsteps closing in on his location. He quickly reaches the AC vent, removes the large tube that pumps the air into the vent, climbs in the vent, and re-attaches the tube just in the nick of time.

**Dog handler:** "What cha barking about, Fido? There's nothing here. You just smelled one of the animals inside the building is all. C'mon, let's stop lollygagging and stay alert."

The pair leave, being none the wiser of RJ's infiltration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although he's hidden, RJ is still being careful as he proceeds down the maze of AC vents. He can't be too loud or else his cover is blown. And if getting into the building was hard enough, finding his family was like finding a needle in a haystack. There were so many rooms and so many animal cages to examine, and he knows that each second counts.

But as luck would have it, some students are taking a break from undergoing their training to overcome their particular animal phobia. And RJ overhears the female professor mention something about "A whole new species never-before seen in captivity yet that had been brought in just a mere hour and a half ago."

It doesn't matter to RJ whether they are referring to De'Ausha or Mary and Bernard, what matters is that he's found a way to reach some family members. He follows the class and comes upon a small observation room where he can see his twins being held in two separate cages, but close to one another.

RJ ignores the professor's words as he fixates on pulling out a screwdriver from his bag, sticks his fingers through the wide metal vents, and begins undoing the screws. When he's finished, he carefully pulls the vent cover into the duct with him so as to not drop it on the floor and draw attention. It doesn't take long for the class to leave, but before going into the room, RJ scans around and locates a surveillance camera.

**RJ** (Thinking)**:** "_Shoot. If I take it out some couch potato who's looking at the surveillance images will notice something is wrong and send people in here…But I have no choice._"

RJ gets out his boomerang, throws it, watches as the lens of the camera is broken, and grabs the object once it returns to him. Knowing he only has a few minutes or less for the response team to come in, RJ quickly gets over to his children's' cages where they are crying with their heads buried in their paws.

**RJ:** "Kids, it's me!"

Mary and Bernard look up and can't believe their eyes which dry up fast.

**Bernard:** "DADDY!"

**Mary:** "You've come to save us!"

**RJ:** "Of course I have. I made a promise that I would never abandon you."

RJ hates that the cages prevent him from being able to hug his kids, but gently touching their out-stretched paws is the best he could do.

**RJ:** "Alright, have you two seen or heard where mommy or the other family members have been taken?"

**Bernard** (Shakes his head no)**:** "Uh-uh. We both woke up in here…All alone. We were so scared…"

**Mary:** "We thought we'd never see you, mommy, Uncle Verne, or anyone else ever again…"

**RJ:** "So was I, kids…So was I."

**Mary** (Quizzical): "Huh? But you're a grown-up; grown-ups never get scared."

**RJ:** "Yes we do, Mary. Especially when our families become in danger, are all alone, and we don't know where to look or if we'll ever see them again, like I was until I found you two, grown-ups also get scared."

RJ is about to say something else, when he hears the distant sound of footsteps drawing close to the room. He gets his lock pick out, but then notices the cage is very high-tech and has no lock to pick open.

**RJ** (Very serious)**:** "Listen you two. I have to leave so I can find a way to get these cages open, because it needs a card reader."

**Bernard:** "No, daddy!"

**Mary:** "You said that you'd never abandon us!"

**RJ:** "I'm not abandoning you, I only have to leave for a little while so I can get you two out of here. I'm going to save everyone, especially you two, and that's a _promise_. Just be brave and have faith in me, okay?"

**Mary:** "Alright, daddy."

**Bernard:** "We believe in you."

**RJ:** "Super. Now pretend you're sleeping whenever a human comes in. And if it's the fat man or the black-haired skinny women, play possum."

**Bernard and Mary in unison:** "Yes, daddy."

RJ pulls out his miniature fishing pole and uses it to re-enter the vent right before two tech supporters come in to look at the camera. One is a female Asian woman and the other is an African American man.

After glimpsing at the camera, she gets out a cell phone that has a walkie-talkie feature and presses the talk button down.

**Asian tech:** "Yeah, it's a camera malfunction."

**African American tech:** "Actually, it's no malfunction. Look here, it was broken."

The Asian glances and quickly confirms the other's observation.

**Asian tech:** "Scratch that, the camera has been broken."

**Gladys's voice:** "Hmmmm. He's here sooner than I expected. But all for the better."

**Asian tech:** "Beg your pardon Ms. Sharp, but who's here?"

**Gladys's voice:** "That's none of your business! Just return to your offices and wait for further instructions."

**Asian tech:** "But what about the broken camera?"

**Gladys** (Snapping)**: **"I'll tell you when to replace it. Now GO and don't question me again!"

**Asian:** "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Gladys turns out to be in the control room overlooking the captured animals. She turns to a man monitoring the surveillance cameras in the building.

**Gladys:** "You'll be noticing two things happening as of now: First, some cameras will be going out of commission. And second, a raccoon who is not captured yet will be showing up on the images. I am giving you a direct order to ignore both occurrences until I say to resume your normal duties. Also instruct other monitor people besides you to do the same. Understand?"

**Surveillance operator:** "Yes, Ms. Sharp."

**Gladys:** "Good."

The woman leaves the room humming the song "One Way or Another (I'm Gonna Get Ya)."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the main holding room, Verne is astounded that he has found his nephew here of all places. He has answered many of the younger turtle's questions about his life—but has said nothing about his hedge family—and now it is Verne's turn to ask about Plushie.

**Verne:** "But enough about me, Plushie, how have _you_ been? How did you get here, and more importantly, where's your mother?"

Plushie looks down in sorrow and slumps back into a seating position.

**Verne** (Depressed)**:** "Oh…...I see…My sister's…"

Verne could only let out a sigh, knowing that Plushie must feel even more devastated that himself. Strangely, the young turtle has the courage to fill in the details.

**Plushie:** "We were caught in our pond home in Kentucky by some crazy hillbilly who calls himself the Turtleman. He brought us to a safe wildlife preserve, but then it was raided by Verm-Tech. They brought us here…and. Well, it's obvious what happened to my mom."

**Note:** **_Call of the Wildman _****reference, anyone?**

**Verne:** "But why did they kill her?"

**Plushie:** "They were testing the new Depelter Turbo prototype on various animals to work out the bugs. She was the one turtle, out of all the others here, they chose to bring to the testing lab. The trap wasn't…'perfected' yet, so it killed her rather than capturing her in a cage."

**Verne:** "…Kimberley…I hardly even knew her."

**Plushie:** "She was great mom; always looking out for me, and always such an adventurer."

**Verne:** "What? She liked to explore?"

**Plushie:** "Not explore, go on adventures. She loved to go where no box turtles have ever gone before. To see the world with her own eyes despite being a slow turtle. I had a blast with her wherever we went."

**Verne:** "Do tell me!"

**Voice **(Whisper)**: **"Hey."

Neither turtle hears the voice as Plushie begins his story.

**Plushie:** "Okay, so this one time we went to a mountain by swimming upstream from the river that runs under it."

**Voice (Calling out):** "Verne!"

**Verne:** "Not now, RJ. Wait a minute, RJ!"

Verne turns to see his dear friend and son-figure smiling at him.

**Verne:** "You weren't captured with us?!"

**RJ:** "No. Oh boy, am I so glad to see you alive."

**Verne:** "I'm so glad to see that you're free! You got to get us outta here, but the main control room is up there." (Points to the high-rising window)

**RJ:** "Okay. I'll find a way into that room and let _everyone_ out."

**Verne:** "You should also find a way to shut off the main power so the electric fence will be deactivated along with the upgraded Depelter Turbo."

**RJ** (Shudders)**:** "An _upgraded_ Depelter Turbo?"

**Plushie:** "Indeed so, Mr. Raccoon."

**RJ:** "Who're you?"

**Plushie:** "I'm Plushie, Verne's nephew."

RJ looks at Verne, back at Plushie, and stops on Verne; commenting, "I don't see much resemblance…"

**Verne:** "Save your questions for later, RJ. Focus on getting us out."

**RJ:** "I need to make sure everyone in the family is alive first—"

**Verne:** "No, RJ! Just get us out. There are other animals here that could be verminated before the family members. Trust me, the whole family is alive…I just know they are."

**RJ** (Pondering)**:** "_Of course! If Gladys and Dwayne wanted to verminate my family, they'd have already done it by now. Dwayne said he'd do it as soon as he got back here, but Verne and my kids are alive!__"_ (Out loud) "You're right, Verne. Sit tight, and I'll have us all out of here."

**Verne:** "That's the spirit. Now go!"

RJ obeys, leaving Plushie confused.

**Plushie:** "Um...Uncle…? Who was that and how do you know a raccoon?"

**Verne:** "It's a long story Plushie, but when we get free all your questions and more will be answered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowing that security cameras could be watching his every move, RJ carefully proceeds to the main control room by using the many animal cages for cover. The occupant(s) of each one begs for the raccoon to save him/her/them which RJ responds to in the affirmative, but he doesn't take the time to look at them seriously since he must be fast. However, there is one cage that he cannot rush past once he sees who is in it. The occupant looks up and sees him.

**Heather:** "RJ!"

**RJ:** "Heather!"

Heather sticks her paw out from her cage and lets RJ tenderly hold it and kiss it.

**RJ:** "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

**Heather:** "I'm fine. But it's felt like days have passed since we arrived here…I didn't know what was going to happen to us, or if you had been captured as well. And if you hadn't, I knew you'd come."

**RJ:** "Heh. Just the mere _thought_ of you and the family is what got me here. I promise you that none of us are ever going to experience something like this again. I never want to be apart from you…I love you, Heather."

**Heather:** "Oh, RJ…I love you too."

**RJ:** "I gotta hurry, so we'll wait for kisses when we're out of here."

Heather nods and RJ proceeds, getting ever so closer to his destination. He is nearly there—the door is right in front of him—when a weak voice next to him croaks the name, "Junior." RJ turns to see his little sister in a sprawled position in her cage.

**RJ:** "Rebecca! I'm so sorry for—"

**Rebecca:** "…Poison…"

**RJ:** "What?"

**Rebecca:** "P-poisoned."

**RJ:** "You've been poisoned?!"

Rebecca's response of confirmation is a haggard inhale and exhale—which was more than enough to get the message out.

**Rebecca:** "Th-there…There's a…c-c-cure…called ferorichin…in the chemical room. Where h-he injected me with…poison."

RJ finds himself caught between two huge dilemmas now: Save all the animals which would risk his little sister dying from the poison, or risk more deaths to save one life from imminent death. He doesn't even make the decision…his sister does.

**Rebecca:** "Have only…20 m-m-m-minutes to…live…"

**RJ **(Looking at his sister firmly)**:** "Alright…I'll get you the cure and free you along with all the other animals in here. Just hold on and whatever you do, don't let that poison beat you. Keep fighting it."

**Rebecca:** "H-hurry…It's the room next to this one…On the…*wheeze* left…"

RJ nods yes, and heads out to find the cure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needing to hurry more than ever, RJ abandons all his knowledge of sneaking through the vents and hiding in the shadows and this time simply relies on being rash and using brute force to reach the chemical storage room. He runs out in the open of the animal holding room—exposing him to the human onlookers who, although wanting to notify security, continue to follow Gladys's instructions of turning a blind eye—and uses his golf club to break the glass of the chemical storage door's window, and leaps inside. There are hundreds, perhaps thousands, of vials and chemicals in the room…But thankfully a large section of shelves conveniently labeled "Cures" helps guide him in the right direction.

RJ hops up and skims the labels and quickly finds the one called "Ferorichin." He gets it in his paws and holds it firmly—a capsule, glass container of blue liquid that's as long as his largest toe. He turns around to head for the door. His sister was as good as saved now.

_Streeeeeeech KLACK!_

A cold, metal grip tightens around RJ's chest and locks like a vise—locking his arms in as well—as he loses his grip on the cure.

**Dwayne:** "_YEEEEESSS!_ I finally got you!"

RJ hears a button being pressed and he jerks backward. The Verminator stood on his metal legs with a cane in one hand and a large metal clamp gizmo that extends and retracts in the other—a device called the extendo-clamp.

Before RJ can begin to struggle, Dwayne hits another button which causes a second and smaller clamp to emerge from the main gizmo and snap around RJ's neck.

With the raccoon thus rendered helpless, Dwayne sets the extend-clamp on its retractable stock and lays it on a counter as he approaches RJ closely and sinisterly.

**Dwayne:** "Vengeance…is…SWEET! You're pathetically predicable…like a fly to a bug zapper. I shouldn't be that surprised, really. I mean, after all," (In pride) "I am a human being," (Insultingly) "and you're just a stupid, fuzz-brained animal. I noticed the resemblance you had to the three other raccoons that Gladys captured in that yard, and injected the younger one with poison. I even placed her cage in a place where you would try to go into. Ahhh. So predictable.

"Now, what to do with you? Aha! How about I fill you in on how my life has been ever since you RUINED IT! Sure, you probably don't know a single word I'm saying, but let's pretend you do just so it doesn't spoil my triumph. All I ever wanted to do in life, ever since I was a little boy, was to catch animals just like the Crocodile Hunter, or Jeff Corwin. That's the only thing I ever strived for in life. It was all I was ever good at. I was picked on all the time at school and even when I was an adult. I _needed_ something to be better with than everyone else I knew. I needed the thrill and rush of going from house to house catching animals because my life is miserable without that.

"Then on that night, 7 years ago, _you_ bit my legs so hard that doctors had to amputate them…I've been in a wheel chair ever since, and I gotta tell ya that it is NOT fun! I can't drive anymore, go up and down stairs, go to the bathroom like a normal human, or go ANYWHERE without needing someone's help or—in the case of my prosthesis—having people stare and point at me like I'm some circus freak wherever I go. So add humiliation the list along with robbing me of my only means of coping with my otherwise worthless life…"

While Dwayne looks up and sighs, RJ's ears droop down and his face, despite his personal attitude towards Dwayne for what he has done, shows sorrow for what he had put the man through…He had only wanted to ensure Dwayne could never hurt animals again when he bit his legs…Never did he want to ruin his life…But RJ's pity is replaced by fear and dread as Dwayne continues to tell him his plan—pretty foolish for a person to do…even in front of an animal. Perhaps Dwayne hasn't wised up too much.

**Dwayne:** "But now that I have you, I'm gonna do the same thing you did to me, only WORSE! I'm going to make you suffer the death of your whole band of forest critters, one after the other. Starting with your mutant, freak-children!"

RJ's eyes widen and he gasps, which draws Dwayne's attention.

**Dwayne:** "Ah! So you _CAN_ understand me…Good. And I'm also gonna do it over the course of months. So you'll have plenty of sob-time, only for the next one to be verminated and start the whole cycle over again and again…Oh yes, you will be _begging_ me to put you out of your misery, but it won't happen...You'll die last. Me and Gladys are gonna have a _very_ fun time with you and your friends and family. And then I'll be wearing your skin as a hat for the rest of my life, while your family and friends will be turned into stuffed trophies in my protégé's house.

(Slow and dark) "But before any of that happens…let's put into action the old saying, 'An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth'…"

RJ is frozen in fear as Dwayne verbally cited the quote…because for each word that left his mouth, Dwayne was gradually looking closer and closer at RJ's hind legs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca is unsure whether she is awake or dreaming, and it feels like hours have passed since talking to her big brother. She knows it's not a dream when she feels the cage opening and the weight increasing. She opens her eyes and can make out the image of her brother trough the blurriness.

**Rebecca:** "You're b-…back."

**RJ:** "Errgh! Here, take this."

RJ opens his mouth and uses his finger to get the cure that he had hidden under his tongue. When Dwayne's gizmo had made its stretching sound, right before clamping down on RJ, the raccoon had been caught off guard so much that his paw holding the cure shot upward which caused the vial to fly right in front of RJ's mouth. He then used his tongue to get the cure in it, and be careful to not break the glass.

RJ has now removed the cap-seal of the vial and tells Rebecca to swallow the liquid. When she drinks it all, the effect takes only 15 seconds to kick in. Her body and senses regain their formal performance levels, albeit with a lot of fatigue, and she is able to get up.

**Rebecca:** "Junior…I don't know how to thank you for saving me. I mean, just look at you: Taking care of me like a big brother should. You're really—Huh?" (Frantic) "What happened to you!?"

Rebecca is horrified at seeing RJ who has been bruised and beaten badly; with a number of cuts and scratches all over his body. But most of all, his legs look like they have been broke in multiple places by a machine.

**RJ:** "He br-broke my legs. And what's worse is that he's gonna kill my whole family one-by-one…And even if he wasn't going to do that and we escaped, it wouldn't matter. With my main legs broken I can't do _anything_: I can't play with my kids, go on heists, climb trees, or move around on my own…"

As RJ makes a sigh out of exhaustion and melancholy, Rebecca's thoughts wonder, "_How could someone __**do**__ this to a raccoon? That fat verminator is __pure evil!_"

**RJ:** "And it all could have been avoided if I had not listened to you and try to get you the cure first."

**Rebecca:** "Wait. You're blaming ME for this?"

**RJ **(Monotone voice)**: **"Not entirely…I'm mainly blaming myself. All you did was make me rush instead of waiting to think my options through before acting. I should have foreseen that after I freed all the animals that the whole place would be sent into a panic as the entire staff tried to recapture them. I could have then used that commotion to get the cure and give it to you without getting my legs broken…"

**Rebecca** (Reaches over to affectionately touch RJ)**:** "Junior, I—"

**RJ:** "Don't! Just leave me alone. I have too much on my mind…But I will tell you this, I accept you as my little sister, but next time learn to keep your mouth shut while older and more experienced people think things through, okay?!"

Rebecca backs off for a full minute, very unsatisfied with Junior's answer…but then she gets a very good idea.

**Rebecca:** "We can still escape!"

**RJ** (Grunts in a way that says "yeah right")**:** "Oh, and how might we do that?"

**Rebecca:** "The humans don't know I've been cured, so—"

**RJ:** "Look, Becca, I need quiet. Alright?! Please just leave me alone."

**Rebecca:** "Fine. Just watch and learn when the time comes."

RJ rolls his eyes as he closes his eyes and takes a nap while Rebecca asks her cellmates about the window overlooking the room they are in…hearing the same explanation Jeremy had given Verne from a rabbit next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When 30 minutes have gone by, RJ wakes up to the sound of two footsteps and one cane approaching the cage. He knows who it is and what it means. He looks to his side where Rebecca is lying very still.

**Dwayne:** "Enjoy your stay with your dead cell mate, raccoon? Well, time for you to witness the vermination of your children."

RJ feels a lump in his throat begin to form…He had _promised_ his children that he would save them. And now he failed, and they will die knowing he couldn't keep that promise.

As soon as the cage door is open, Rebecca swoops out of there as fast as a hawk which startles Dwayne so much that he loses balance from his cane and falls flat on his back. She does a front flip right onto the man's head where she rips off his toupee, stuffs as much as she could up his nose, and scratches him along the length of his forehead with her claws using all her strength as a way to get back at him for what he did to her older brother. Before Dwayne could grab for her, Rebecca does a diving roll and runs toward the door that will lead to the holding cell control room.

Dwayne gets out a cell phone, also with a walkie talkie feature, and yells in a code yellow—an animal has escaped its cage and is running amok in the holding area.

**Dwayne **(Looking and waving up at the control room's window)**:** "Get security in here pronto! And someone help me get up!"

As soon as the security officers open the door the raccoon has just reached—the very same door that leads to the staircase up to the main control room—Dwayne immediately regrets calling in security.

**Dwayne:** "Oh man, I'm such an _idiot!_"

Rebecca quickly runs under the legs of the shock rod-wielding security officers who, being surprised by her sudden and proximal appearance, jab at her with their weapons…only to hit one another in the legs and fall to the ground, just as Rebecca starts running up the stairs.

Dwayne then dials a number and presses the walkie-talkie feature again.

**Dwayne:** "Gladys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a room a hallway away from the main holding room, Gladys is humming merrily while gathering certain…"utensils" to prepare to make trophies of Bernard and Mary. The sudden and booming voice of Dwayne coming from her Bluetooth causes her to drop a mallet right on her foot.

**Dwayne's voice:** "Gladys!"

**Gladys:** "OWWW! Sweet, fried, calamari!"

**Dwayne's voice:** "C'mon Gladys_, pick up!_"

**Gladys** (Mad from her recent blunder, _and_ at how Dwayne is trying to boss her around after causing her to hurt herself)**:** "WHAT?!"

**Dwayne:** "Put the taxidermy show on hold! We got a code yellow in the animal holding cell control room! No time to explain the details! Just get over here and do something before the fleabag releases all the animals!"

**Gladys** (Regains her composure)**: **"On my way!"

She grabs her tranquilizer pistol, loads in a full clip, and runs out of the room.

Once she reaches the main control room, she hears the surveillance operator screaming like it's the end of the world. She rushes over to him.

**Gladys:** "What is it?"

**Surveillance operator** (Points and speaks frantically)**:** "Raccoon! There!"

Gladys sees Rebecca crawling on the wall, but can't help to ask the panicking man a question.

**Gladys:** "You're a Verm-Tech employee; why are you being such a drama queen about it?"

**Surveillance operator:** "HEY! I'm not trained to deal with wild animals, _sweetheart_! I watch monitors with animals in cages, not free. Now deal with this fur bag and tell the campus president that I quit!"

The fully grown man then lets out a scream that sounds like a seven year old girl while running out of the room with his arms flailing wildly. Gladys shakes her head briefly in embarrassment then locks eyes with Rebecca who has reached a shelf and takes a defensive stance.

**Gladys:** "I thought Dwayne poisoned you. Looks like I'll have to do his dirty work from now on."

She raises her pistol and fires, but Rebecca cartwheels out of the way, only to be greeted by another tranquilizer round. Rebecca drops off the shelf and onto the floor, gracefully flipping all the way down and landing on her feet.

**Gladys **(Smirks)**:** "Ooooo. A feisty one aren't you? Good. I like a challenge."

After Rebecca uses her gymnastics to dodge all 15 rounds, taunting the woman every time she misses (i.e. sticking her tongue out and making funny faces with her paws and face), Gladys's rage has reached a boiling point.

**Gladys** (Hatefully)**:** "You little…!" (Reaches and grabs an all-metal fire axe from the wall and clenches her hands while gripping it so hard that she pops her knuckles) "That's it. No one, especially an animal, makes me miss every shot and gloats about it. _No more Mrs. Nice Lady!_"

Gladys heaves the axe horizontally for Rebecca who dodges it by doing a misty-flip onto a desk. Gladys uses the momentum of her swing to spin 360 degrees and drives the axe down vertically on the spot where Rebecca is standing, hitting only wood since Rebecca dives back on the floor.

**Gladys** (Seething in rage and increasing the intensity and volume of her vice with each word)**:** "HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BLACK-MASKED, SPIDERY, FURBALL!"

Gladys drags the axe while she runs at Rebecca as she plans to swing it like an uppercut punch. But Rebecca outruns the deadly blade and runs vertically up against the wall and flips off of it like a move from _The Matrix_. She lands right on top of Gladys's head, the latter bringing up the blunt side of the axe toward the raccoon. Rebecca leaps off Gladys's head just in time to avoid the blunt side…which hits Gladys in the head, fazing her. But the woman's rage brings her out of "La-La Land" as soon as she shakes her head a bit. Rebecca is doing a series of back hand springs before catapulting herself onto a console. Moments later Gladys's uses all her might to swing the axe downward at a blinding speed that barely misses Rebecca as she jumps back onto the floor to safety.

Unfortunately for Gladys, the axe destroys the console, causing electricity to pass through the metal object and right into Gladys who does cartoon-like movements as she is being shocked. Her hair stands straight up as more electrical current makes its way to her head; so much that it causes her hair to literally jump out of her head, leaving her bald (again) after having finally grown back her hair just the way she likes it! Shortly after that, the console shorts out and ceases to function, and Gladys falls to the ground and loses consciousness but is still alive.

But it was no ordinary electric console. It was the master console. With it now destroyed, all the Verm-Tech facilities with the exception of student dorms, and academic buildings, instantly lose power…as does the perimeter fence, the Depelter Turbo 4000, and the cages in the holding room which swing open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although every creature great and small are surprised to see their cage doors open, they don't give it a second thought. They run. Hard. And don't look back.

Having been just brought back onto his feet and trying to make it to the door, Dwayne is caught right in front of the stampede. He loses his balance and falls on his face, his body being trampled by all the fleeing animals. But through it he is able to use his cell phone's walkie talkie to speak.

**Dwayne:** "Activate the Depelter Turbo 4000's battery mode! Let no animal escape!"

More trampling on the head knocks Dwayne out cold.

Elsewhere in the room, the hedgies call out to each other and begin to reunite little by little, but can't seem to find RJ who they assumed would have been out and met with them. They make it a goal to find him before getting Mary and Bernard. And after a full 2 minutes, Heather finds her mate.

**Heather:** "RJ! (Loudly in the direction of her family) "I found him, he's over here!" (Addressing her beloved) "RJ, what're you doing, let's go!"

**RJ:** "I can't Heather…Dwayne broke my legs."

Heather gasps at the unexpected revelation and sight of RJ's hind legs in very bad shape. But even in this horrible predicament, she finds herself a clear goal…one inspired by the nostalgia of that night seven years ago when RJ saved her from dying at Verm-Tech. Heather moves beside her mate and begins to haul him by the upper arms toward the cage's open exit.

**Heather:** "C'mon, darling. It's my turn to save _you_."

The family then arrives.

**Rogan:** "Oh son, that goodness you're—Huh?! What's happened to him?!"

**Celine:** "What am I missing?"

**Heather:** "His legs are broken, but he's still alive so let's all get out of here."

**Hammy:** "Oh no! RJ can't walk. How will we carry him back?"

**Tiger** (Jumps up into the cage)**:** "Put him on my back, I'll carry him."

**Rick** (Gets to where Heather is holding RJ)**:** "Gimme a hand, Lou."

**Lou** (Goes to RJ's broken legs and gets a grip on his hips)**:** "You got it. One, two, three, heave!"

RJ grunts from the pain, but is on Tiger's back in one quick motion.

**RJ:** "I can't remember how to get to where our kids are without going through the vent, Heather…"

**Rebecca:** "I can find them."

**Heather:** "How?"

**Rebecca:** "By tracing that psycho-woman's perfume trail. I got a good whiff of it while she was trying to get me in the control room."

**Verne:** "In the control room? So you're the one who set us all free?!"

**Rebecca:** "Yes. But I wouldn't have been able to do it if Junior hadn't give me the cure to the poison the fat man injected me with."

**Sarah** (Hugs her daughter and kisses her affectionately)**:** "Oh, Rebecca! You and Junior saved our lives!"

**Rebecca** (Embarrassed)**:** "Mom…our family is here…"

**Sarah:** "You're right. No time to relax until we're home free. Go find your niece and nephew and meet us out the back door."

**Rebecca:** "Alright. Be back in a flash." (Runs off)

**RJ:** "My bag's in the chemical storage room which is next to this one on the left."

**Rick:** "Leave it to me, brother." (Runs off)

**Verne:** "And before we go, I'd like everyone meet my nephew, Plushie." (Points toward Plushie who waves at the family)

**Plushie:** "Hey."

**Verne:** "He'll be living with us from now on…If it's okay with you, nephew?"

**Plushie:** "I don't see why not. My mom's de—um, no longer here, and I don't know where any of my other relatives are. But just answer me one question?"

**Rachael:** "What?"

**Plushie:** "Do you all like going on adventures?"

**Bucky:** "Dude, adventures are our middle names."

**Emma:** "You're gonna have a radical time with us, and that's a promise."

**Spike:** "But first, let's blow this joint!"

**Hammy:** "Which way do we blow? And where do we blow?"

**Verne:** "Figure of speech Hammy, now c'mon."

As the animals leave the door, they notice that paw and hoof prints of all shapes and sizes dot Dwayne's body as the man deliriously groans from the pain. When he notices the hedgies, he tries to grab them, but Hammy zooms up and bites Dwayne's hand hard. While the man jerks his hand back Hammy smiles, sticks out his tongue, and blows a raspberry at him.

**Hammy:** "So long, robot-leg-man!" (Merrily walks away)

Dwayne reaches for the squirrel with his other hand but stops when he notices not one, but _two_ skunk tails raised at his face.

**Stella:** "De'Ausha, remember when I told you to only use your stink when there is no other alternative."

**De'Ausha:** "Yes, mama."

**Stella:** "This is a time to let that sayin' slip, and do what you're ego tells you to."

And with that the two gas Dwayne with their skunk spray and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the whole ordeal with the hedgies in the holding room was going on, the animals that fled first are in the back of the building and start running for the tree line beyond the now-dead electric fence. But as the first group nears their freedom, the sound of retracting panels draws their attention and right before their very eyes they see the Depelter Turbo 4000 coming up from secret panels in the ground. Both the retraction and the elevator that brings the DP-Turbo 4000 out of the ground were done manually by humans pulling gears in the secret garage from below.

The machine—larger than the Depelter Turbo 2000 and looks far more menacing—targets all the fleeing animals and locks on them. But ever since it emerged, there is one animal who is not frightened by it; no, he is enraged by it: Jeremy. The wolverine had lost his pregnant mate to that machine in the same way Plushie had lost his mother, and knows what must be done...and what it means in regards to his own life. Nevertheless, he doesn't hesitate; he barrels toward the technical monstrosity and lunges himself right at it with all his strength and speed.

**Jeremy** (Screaming in challenge)**:** "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

The large mustelid smashes right through the machine and becomes trapped inside its mechanical innards—its electrifying mechanical innards. The DP-Turbo 4000's circuits overload and then the machine explodes, taking the courageous wolverine with it. The last thing he saw right before perishing was a bright light that lead straight to his mate…and his son; thus allowing Jeremy to go into "the other side" in a state of perfect peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having regained consciousness, Gladys staggers out of the room and gets to Dwayne who has many cuts and bruises on his face, but none more visible than the scars on his forehead in the shape of raccoon claws.

**Gladys:** "Hey, Dwayne, are you—? *sniff* "EWWWWW! You smell like a sewer!"

**Dwayne:** "_The _skunk and its offspring sprayed me, Gladys. Forget the smell and GO AFTER THEM!"

Gladys feels all tiredness immediately vanish from her body and runs out of the room to head for the back door, but first she needs to restock on tranquilizer darts in the chemical storage. So she heads that way first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because the college campus's personnel are in chaos, and having no knowledge of Gladys's recent agenda, the hedgies take their time to exit the building and make their way to the tree line, having been reunited with RJ and Heather's twins and RJ's golf bag that Rick is carrying.

**RJ:** "Well…We're free." (Depressed) "But I'll never be able to walk again…"

**Luby:** "Don't ever give up, RJ. You taught us how to mend broken bones, remember?"

**Penny:** "Given some time to recover, you'll be as good as new."

**Hammy:** "Yeah, fresh like a new box of cookies! Yummy, I can't wait to eat some when we're home!"

**RJ** (More positive)**:** "You're right…Looks like I'm gonna be ok after all—"

**Gladys **(Shrieking at the top of her lungs)**:** "**_NOOOOOOO!_****_ You don't get to sleaze your way out THIS TIME!_**"

Everyone turns to see the deranged woman with her tranquilizer pistol raised and its round firing. RJ quickly assesses where the dart is intended to hit: His daughter, Mary who is walking by his (technically Tiger's) right side. Not even thinking, RJ swings his body to the right and falls to the ground, taking the dart to the back before it can hit Mary. Everyone rushes to his side; Rogan pulls the dart out and holds it up, making everyone gasp. It has a skull and cross bone sticker on it...but wasn't the same poison that Dwayne used on Rebecca. This one was meant to be far slower and more painful, and there was no cure according to the label on the dart.

Knowing that time is of the essence, the family puts RJ on Tiger's back and runs back home as soon as RJ points out which direction to go.

They had to save him...before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After shooting RJ, Gladys smiles in triumph…she got the raccoon. But her mood instantly fades when a strong hand puts itself on her shoulder.

**Security guard:** "Gladys Sharp, Verm-Tech President, Jonathan Jackson demands you and Dwayne LaFontant see him in two and a half hours. He wants to discuss you two people's blunder, _privately_…"

Gladys feels a chill go down her spine at the menacing way the large man had said "privately."

**Gladys** (Thinking)**:** "_Now what…?_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**See ya next time!**


	13. A World of Endless Possibilities

**Chapter 13: A World of Endless Possibilities**

Inside the main office of the Verm-Tech President's House, Gladys and Dwayne sit in two chairs in front of Verm-Tech President Johnathan Jackson's desk. Jackson is a Caucasian male in his 60s, has a stubby nose, green eyes, and a balding hair structure. His most notable feature however, is the look of holding back rage, which makes his facial features look threatening to the pair of humans facing him.

Gladys and Dwayne glance at each other briefly, feeling very nervous as Jackson speaks to them in a surprisingly calm, but at the same time ominous, voice volume.

**Jackson:** "Let me ask you two something: At what point did it seem like a good idea to destroy the master console for this campus?"

**Gladys:** "I didn't do it on purpose—"

**Jackson:** "Oh, I wasn't finished."

Again, the voice of Jackson was calm, almost soothing, but that's what made it so frightening.

**Jackson:** "Are you aware that this campus had approximately 12,602 animals held captive as of 2 hours and 30 minutes ago…" (Voice becomes louder and angrier with each word) "And that because of the actions of YOU TWO," (Slams his fists on his desk) "that ALL of the animals escaped!"

**Dwayne:** "With all due respect JJ, it was because—"

**Jackson:** "DON'T 'JJ' ME, LAFONTANT! I saw the security footage before it went out: You specifically called in the security stationed inside the control room. So YOU are responsible for letting the raccoon get in there."

Dwayne can only slump back in his chair in silent acceptance and defeat. Jackson then faces Gladys.

**Jackson:** "And as for you, Ms. Sharp, YOU are the one who let your temper get the better of you and in your rage, you destroyed the master console! Do you know how many years it took this campus to accumulate that many animals, how much efforts and hours men and women put into that spectacular feat?! It was 15 years…15 long, very difficult years. And now, it's all for nothing."

**Gladys:** "I admit it, I _did_ mess up big time, but wouldn't you have done the same thing in my place?"

**Jackson:** "Don't you dare compare me to the likes of you, Sharp. I would have acted far more appropriately. For starters, I'd have followed ever Verm-Tech procedure to the letter. But YOU…you purposely let the raccoon infiltrator get far into the holding building. _You_ ordered your subordinates to not notify security of the creature's presence. There are five-year-olds who have shown more common sense and better thinking than you two have combined!"

Jackson sits back in his chair with his hands folded, save for his two index fingers tapping one another. His glare fades into a stern look. Gladys and Dwayne are at a loss to explain themselves…and the only sound coming from the whole room for what seems like forever is the "tick-tock" of the grandfather clock over in a corner of the office.

Finally, Jackson speaks.

**Jackson:** "I'm not only outraged with you two. I. Am. _Disappointed_…"

That really hit the duo hard, and every word after it only made them feel worse.

**Jackson:** "You both had a lot of potential...were so passionate and committed to your work...and were people who undergrads and graduate students looked up to and inspired. And now look at you. Look at how far you have fallen. It's so…disappointing. Your actions tonight may be forgiven, but they will never be forgotten.

"Now on to what is to be done with you two. I have met with the College Board, and have made a proposition that has been drafted, and will go into effect immediately: As of now, you two _idiots_ are excommunicated from this campus. Your Associates Degrees are to be burned along with your ID badges, your user IDs and emails from the campus website are to be permanently deleted from our mainframe, all payments you received from us are to be halted and cut off, your Verminator licenses that allow you to operate in the field or a command center will be confiscated and disposed of, any traps or equipment the two of you have set up will be recalled and compensated by your own pockets. In short, both of you are no longer Verminators!

**Gladys and Dwayne:** "**_WHAT?!_**"

**Gladys:** "You can't do this!"

**Jackson:** "It's already done. Each member of the college administration on the Board has agreed and authorized my decision."

**Dwayne:** "Jackson, you and I go back to when I was a freshman and you were my dorm's housing advisor. We became close friends and you allowed me to get in a better dorm room! Remember all the great times we had? All the pranks we played? How you helped me study for exams? And you CAN'T let me go, not with all my expertise!"

**Jackson:** "Tonight proved otherwise. You two are a disgrace to Verm-Tech and all Verminators. There are other, more mature, and even-tempered people on this campus that will more than fill in the two spots that will be open. No criminal charges will be filed against either of you, and you both have 24 hours to gather your non-Verm-Tech personal belongings and leave before such possessions will be confiscated…and you're both VERY lucky to have that.

"But be warned, come 24 hours and you both will be detained and arrested for violating this written bill" (Holds up a piece of paper) "that prevents you, under penalty of law, to come within 40 feet from the Verm-Tech Institute perimeter. Security guards have a 'Do not allow on the premises' order to bar you two from the campus whereby police will be notified to arrest you. Now get out of my sight." (Takes a whiff of air and smells the skunk spray still lingering on Dwayne) "And quickly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the president's office, Gladys and Dwayne decide to go ahead and grab their things. Gladys returns to the chemical storage building to return the poison she had loaded her pistol with; including the pistol itself. Once she puts them back, she heads back to the door with her head low in defeat. She then steps on something that catches her attention.

**Gladys:** "What's this?"

She opens up the piece of paper and sees that it's a map of the El Rancho Camelot Estates. She looks at the map with a frown, knowing that the animals that live in the wooded area will be safe from harm once all the traps she set up are recalled. But then she looks closer at the map, and gasps in realization.

Slowly, she goes from a frown into a smile. She eagerly leaves the room, not being able to wait a second longer to tell Dwayne her great idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now the hedgies have made it back home, and RJ was getting worse. It all started 20 minutes ago when they were still trekking their way back and he said that he couldn't feel the pain in his legs anymore. It was followed by cold sweat, frequent pass-outs, and RJ becoming delirious, saying nonsensical things. Among them were, "I dreamed I lived in a log, walked on all fours and made 'chit-chit' noises! Lucy, I'm home! Whales are not fish, but mammals and therefore, cannot fly! Is the sky falling, or is it rain, or is there a difference in the two?! The chicken came before the egg, but because mud is dirt that is wet, and water is ice that is melted, what else came first: Ice or water, or how about dirt or mud? Am I related to the hero in the _Die Hard_ movies? Yippee-kay-yay! You are absolved for the upcoming new year. How come the _Star Wars_ movies take place in the past, but have futuristic technology? Where's my dinner?!"

**Note: The quote using the "chit-chit noises" is based off the _Over the Hedge_ comic strip dated August 18, 2013. And the one about being absolved at new year is based on RJ's Resolution Absolution that is annually featured in the_ Over the Hedge_ comic strip before every new year.**

They had tried to get him to quiet down, but didn't succeed. He simply stopped babbling and became limp as soon as they arrived back at home. They fetch a blanket and put in to the ground before getting him off Tiger's back.

Remembering RJ's medical teachings, Verne says "Let's look at his wound."

After turning him over, they discover that the place where the dart entered his body has swollen into a giant bump. Annette recognizes this immediately.

**Annette:** "It's exactly like my mate after he was bitten by a coral snake."

**Heather** (Worried)**:** "So that means we've been walking home for over an hour and have done NOTHING for him while the poison has spread in his system?!"

**Annette:** "But unlike the coral snake venom, the poison that entered RJ is slower and not as powerful—"

**Ozzie** (Speaks loudly so everyone can hear him, but is facing directly at Heather to help clam her down)**:** "Meaning that we still have a good chance in saving him!"

**Rick:** "Ok gang, think. What did RJ teach us to do whenever we get poisoned and there's no cure around?"

The family figures it out, but no one wants to say the solution out loud, because it is very grim. But Rogan's urgent voice causes the family to spill the beans.

**Rogan:** "How do we save my son?!"

**Verne** (Sighs)**:** "We need to open the wound where the poison entered his body and bleed off the residue."

**Sarah:** "Then what're you waiting for? DO IT!"

**Lou** (Dull tone)**:** "It'll be very dangerous because the poison has been in his system for a while, which means we'll have to…"

**Rogan:** "Have to what? Spit it out already!"

**Luby:** "RJ will have to lose half of his blood for the poison to be out of his system enough for his natural defenses to take over."

**Rebecca:** "How much blood is in a raccoon's body, 'cuz he needs half to live."

**Rick:** "I don't know, and even if me or any of us did, we don't have any fancy medical equipment to tell us when he has lost half his blood or not."

**Simon:** "In other words, the process…will risk RJ's death."

**Rogan:** "Then you can forget it! I am _NOT_ going to lose my son after being separated from him for 28 years!"

**Sarah:** "Count me in too! None of you are going to so much as TOUCH my son, Junior!"

**Verne**: "Don't make the mistake assuming you're the only ones with something to lose here. He's my son too."

**Lou:** "Me three."

**Ozzie:** "Me four."

**Tiger:** "Me five."

**Verne:** "We're doing this to save him, because we all love him."

**Stella:** "And if we do nothin', he'll die anyway. So choose which one ya'll wanna do: Try to save him and almost kill him, or simply let the poison kill him?"

**Sarah:** "There has to be another way! There always is!"

**Penny:** "Sarah, dearie, we don't know another way…"

**Tiger:** "And each second we delay, the poison will spread further, and we'll have to risk him losing more than half his blood which we already said would be fatal."

Rick has a scalpel taken out of RJ's first aid kit and walks toward RJ's body which is cut off by his blood-relatives.

**Bernard **(Grabs his mother's fur in fear)**:** "Mommy, what's going to happen to daddy?"

**Mary:** "He's gonna be ok, right?"

**Heather** (Brushes the top of her children's head fur lightly with her paws)**:** "He'll be just fine kids, as long as we act fast."

Though Heather's words convince her children, she herself has doubts of RJ surviving. But she quickly puts those doubts aside as she faces RJ's parents to address them in order to stop the delay they are naturally, but life-threateningly, causing.

**Heather:** "RJ is my beloved mate you two, and these children's father. I would love to spend the rest of my life with him and see him spend the rest of his life with his children, as well as the rest of us. So please, if you don't want to lose your son, please let us do this…as bad as it is."

Rogan and Sarah look desperately into each other's eyes, a tear rolls down Sarah's face. Rogan then looks down at his daughter who has a pleading look in her eyes. She whispers, "I never even got to know how he truly is…Or tell him about myself...Or be loved by him as a big brother should for his little sister..."

Rogan looks back up at the family of animals before him and nods his head. Then he takes his mate and daughter by the paws and they all make way for Rick to proceed with the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, the family members have doctored all of RJ's other wounds once they did not heal on their own as would happen if he was alive…making them worry tremendously. But no one loses hope. Everyone from the family—especially RJ's son and daughter—keeps trying to wake him up by pulling on his arms, nuzzling him, kissing him on the cheek, talking into his ear, putting Twinkies to his nose, and shaking him. They have smiles at first, but then they frown when all their efforts prove futile. As time drags on, less and less family members come to do those things, having given up hope, and then no one bothers to try anymore.

They have all resigned to the fate of their beloved friend…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's an old saying that just before a person dies, their life flashes before his/her eyes. Animals, as it were, seem to be no exception.

_Time passing. Dark and dark. Fragments of the past appearing into focus for a brief moment before fading away. _

_Crying. A newborn kit drawing its first breath. RJ, his parents called him. Celebration of his second birthday. Alone. Abandoned by his parents. Pain. Falling from a tree. No one around to help him._

_Time passing in a blur. Fear. Growing up alone, afraid of the dark, fearful of predators like the fox that pretended to be his parents' friend in order to eat him. The haunting sound of thunder, no one to reassure him that everything was going to be alright, even if it was lie._

_Despair. Growing up alone. No one to tell him good morning, or good night, or an "I love you." Needing to learn everything by experience. Parents never came back, must mean they never loved him. Hatred. All other animals had families, even humans. Everyone. Except him. Hate families…make others feel such pain. A badger stealing his fish, beating the daylights out of him. Important lessons about survival. Travel. Teenage years. Roaming from place to place, stealing human food from their garbage cans. _

_Love. Luby, another drifting raccoon. Friend. Relationship deepens. Hatred of families makes him bitter. Reject her, make her feel his pain. Leaving. Feelings of loneliness resurface. Blame it on parents. _

_Kindred spirits. A dark shadow, a monolith of death. Vincent. Hates families even more. Shows him that he has no right to whine about past hardships which weren't as bad as the bear's. Deal. Let me live and we'll be partners in crime, never have to go hungry again. In turn he gets protection from other predators and learns how to raid fresh food from humans. Constant bitterness from Vincent making him regret all that he's ever done to Luby. Longing for a true friend…a family. Someone for him to love, and for someone to love him back. _

_Adult now. Permanent place to stay. No more drifting. A cliff by a highway near a rest stop area. Confusion. How can he want a family if he is so unfit to be a family man? What does he really want in life? Don't know..._

_Turning point. Piece-of-junk vending machine! Hungry. Steals Vincent's food. Gets caught. 7 days to find food and bring it back, or he's dead meat. A family of foragers. Suckers, they fall for everything. Show them how to raid food from humans. Gained their trust. Getting closer and deeper with them. Opossum. Heather. Love? No. Can't work out. All the food's gone. Raid on Gladys's house to get it back. Busted, telling them his whole plot. They are captured, he leaves them for dead. Change of heart, going after them. Rescue. Get Vincent sent to Rocky Mountains. Family accepts him. Has a family at last, but he still feels alone._

_Halloween. Failed trick-or-treating. Ghost stories. Bat flies in. New friend. Christmas. A huge snowball fight. Duel. Lost to Verne. Had a great time. Family is amazing, but he still feels alone._

_Verminator, Dwayne, 'The Sniffer' returns. Mind-controlling animals to do his bidding of getting revenge on all creatures. Heather captured. Verm-Tech. Heather saved. Gunshot, Heather wounded, payback on Dwayne. Life-saving operation back home. Revealing past ghosts to family. Crying in sorrow. Crying in happiness. He no longer feels alone. _

_Love. Heather loves him as much as he loves her. Acceptance. The family is alright with an interspecies romance. Tiger and Stella are going to have a baby, means he and Heather can too. Luby returns. Reconcile for past wrongs. New family and friends, porcupine girls and widow. De'Ausha is born. Roger and Tyler are born. Heather practicing playing dead. Taking her on a date she'll never forget. _

_Wedding day. Married to Heather at last. Rick gets hurt. Teach family medical practices. Saved his life. Peanut butter bandit. No, it was cravings, Heather is pregnant. Two opossaccoon kits born. Mary and Bernard. Learning how to be a great father. Hearing his son say first words. He loves his daddy. Daughter says her first words: Mommy. _

_Gladys is back. Loves animals now. Putting the family's safety first. Heists on some days, dispenser food on the others. Raid in the early hours of the morning. De'Ausha lost. Gladys lied, is a Verminator. De'Ausha found. _

_Reunion. Parents return. Little sister, Rebecca, a reminder of how they loved her more than him. Parents reveal truth. They left him because they loved him. Guilt. Want to apologize to little sister. Rebecca captured. Dwayne in the doorway. Dive behind birdbath. Family captured. Return to Verm-Tech. Infiltrate the campus. Sister is poisoned. Found the cure. _

_Dwayne gets revenge. Agony. Legs broken, will never live a normal life again. Escape from Verm-Tech. Hope. Family will help him heal. Scream. Gladys fires at daughter. Save her. He gets hit with poison. _

_Poison flowing through him, veins heating up and expanding as if a snake was traveling inside his body. Cells feeling thick and heavy, all of them boiling gently. Heat leaves from inside body, replaced by cold. _

_Cold…Passing out…Delirious…Sleep. Coldness back, even colder. Infinite darkness. Help. No light. Can't live, can't die. Where's the light?! In trouble. Can't wake up. _

_Heat. Light…? Sunlight. The gentle sound of wind lapping the edges of his awareness. Go! Get to the light. Must reach the sun. Have to feel its warm rays. Need to see its brightness. Long and tiring struggle to leave the dark behind. Body refuses, doesn't want to feel the sun, protesting louder as he gets closer to the light, bridging the gap between life and death. Just keep sleeping. No…Must…move…toward…the…light. _

_Light reached._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the log, RJ, who is lying flat on his back, gasps in air loudly as if he was about to drown and reached the surface of the water just in the nick of time. The family is sound asleep around him, but the noise he makes wakes up at least one member.

**Hammy** (Yawns, looks at RJ and drowsily talks off-handedly)**:** "Huh? Oh, RJ's awake…"

Hammy lies his head back down and is about to doze back off until reality hits him at the speed of him zooming on a caffeine high.

**Hammy** (yelling in excitement)**:** "RJ's awake! Everybody…"

Hammy zooms over to, and quickly shakes the 32 family members—save for RJ—one at a time, saying "Get up!" to each one and ends by exclaiming "RJ'S AWAAAAAAAAAKEEE!"

That wakes everyone up instantly, and they start moving around inside and outside the log in order to form as much of a circle around RJ as they can manage.

Rogan and Sarah are the first to step near their son and give him a big, yet gentle hug.

**Rogan:** "You're alive, Junior! Thank heavens that you're _ALIVE!_"

**Sarah:** "We were SO worried!"

**Verne:** "We all were!"

**Stella:** "Woo-hoo! I guess this means we can all get our PhD's in veterinary practices!"

**RJ** (Weak, but in humor)**:** "Sorry, but I'm not technically licensed to perform operations or give out PhDs. I'm just a quack."

**Luby:** "Wrong. You're a quack _genius_. Without your knowledge, we wouldn't have been able to save you."

By now RJ's parents have let go of him in order to make way for his children to get on his left and right body side and nuzzle their heads on his chest.

**Mary:** "We were so scared, daddy."

**Bernard:** "We thought you were never going to wake up!"

**RJ** (After kissing each of his kids)**:** "I promised to never abandon you, remember? Not while there's a single breath left in my body."

**Heather** (While kneeling down beside RJ)**:** "And I thought I'd be without my mate for the rest of my life!"

Heather kisses RJ on the cheek and lifts her head up enough for him to kiss her cheek as well.

**RJ:** "And I thought I'd never see you or the others ever again either, my love." (To the whole group) "So how long was I out, days?"

The family hesitates for a bit, the silence already confirming to RJ that it has been longer than that.

**Ozzie:** "You've been in a coma for two weeks. And I thought _I_ was good at that, but you set a record. And you probably have a lot of questions, so we'll fill you in."

The family takes turns in recapping all that had happened at Verm-Tech, and when RJ lost consciousness on the way home. In addition, they informed RJ of how they had to perform a medical procedure that nearly killed him, and that it was by pure luck that they closed up the wound in his back before he could lose too much blood. They also tell him of how all the lawn accessories Gladys had set up had been taken away, allowing them to go on raids that helped them reach a normal-sized food stash yet again.

**Penny:** "But enough about that, how do you feel, RJ?"

RJ takes a few moments to look at his family around him. He gazes up at the log's "ceiling", and then down at his children, reflecting upon how close he came to losing it all.

**RJ** (Sighs from tiredness and relief, as if he has overcome a huge obstacle)**:** "Like I came back from the dead."

**Hammy** (Fearfully)**:** "You mean you're a zombie!?" (Frantically looks at the family and then back at RJ) "You're not gonna try eating our brains are you?!"

**Verne** (Grimaces briefly)**:** "No Hammy, it's a figure of speech."

**Hammy:** "Ohhhhh."

**RJ:** "Also, my legs feel like they've gotten heavier."

**Quillo:** "Yep, 'cuz of this."

Quillo lightly taps RJ's legs while Spike holds up a hand mirror at an angle so that RJ doesn't have to prop himself up to look at his legs. Needless to say that he's astounded at what he sees. Both his legs are in casts, the latter having variously scribbled words on it from the family saying "Get well soon; hope you feel better, daddy; can't wait for you to wake up;" and "I" or "we *heart symbol* you RJ/brother/son/uncle/daddy/nephew/cousin/friend" And finally there were several entries that said "I *heart symbol* cookies AND RJ!", obviously written by Hammy.

**RJ:** "How'd you—?"

**Annette:** "_We_ didn't do this to you."

**Velma:** "Remember those mammologists that live in the neighborhood? They're the ones that put these on you. Once we were safe enough to assume the poison had left your system, we were under a lot of stress as to what should be done with your legs. Then we decided to put your unconscious body in their front yard while Rick made loud noises that sounded like a raccoon in distress."

**Simon:** "When my family and I heard the front door open, I asked 'What am I missing?' and the family informed me that, although the mammologists who had stepped outside were rather skeptical about whether you were hurt—no doubt remembering how we had tricked them with Roger that time on a raid—they examined you and found out about your broken legs and quickly gave you proper care."

**Luby:** "We stayed close by to listen to them talk when they were debating where to put you since they didn't know where we lived, and that's when Emily, Racheal, and Emma tossed small pebbles at the windows in their back yard, which drew the humans' attention there…"

**Lou:** "…Where they saw us waiting in their backyard. And when they opened the door, we fled into the hedge…"

**Tiger:** "…Where they brought you, and left."

**Rebecca:** "I guess not all humans are bad after all, eh Junior?"

Still feeling animosity about how Rebecca got his legs broken by making him rush instead of think while he was at Verm-Tech, RJ simply grins briefly and shakes his head "yes," not saying a word to his little sister (or even wanting to) and making the shortest eye contact with her as he can. But something else pops up into his mind.

**RJ:** "What about Gladys and Dwayne? They'll try to get revenge on us."

**Penny:** "No they won't; heck, they can't. We were watching a news report about what happened at the Verm-Tech campus two weeks ago, and in it the TV reporter said that both of them have been fired from Verm-Tech forever."

**Celine:** "Without Verm-Tech, they won't be able to lawfully catch animals. They won't even have any of their traps or gizmos even if they could."

**Ozzie:** "So rest assured, we're safe."

**RJ** (In relief)**: **"That's music to my ears."

**Verne:** "So the bottom line is, we can all get back to our lives without fear."

**Hammy** (Not really thinking about the words he's saying)**:** "Everything is going to be just fine for now on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And as it turned out, Hammy's words were true. The hedgies could finally live a carefree life like they had before Gladys had returned. They obtained a new map of the El Rancho Camelot Estates to replace the one lost at Verm-Tech in order to keep doing heists. Knowing that RJ would have to be confined in the log until his legs started getting better, they helped him eat food and drink beverages, gave him sponge baths, carried him around whenever he needed a change of scenery, and made sure to go over heist plans with him before heading out so he could make suggestions on what needed to be done. Although RJ felt depressed about not being able to do the things he liked, the love and support of his family helped reassure him not to let his sorrow drag him down.

After waking up from hibernation, RJ's legs were well enough for him to be able to walk around using crutches made out of sticks. By fall, he would be as good as new. And with his parents and little sister here to stay, RJ had even more than what he already had with his hedge family, even if he still didn't fancy the idea of warming up to his sister.

But his parents still seemed sad about something for some unknown reason, but he would find out once he started feeling better and if their sadness continued.

Plushie had also become well acquainted with his new family, with Verne and Velma seeing him more as their son rather than a nephew. And unlike his meek Aunt and meeker Uncle, Plushie loved going on heists because each one was a chance for some adventure.

Life, for the hedgies, was returning to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now summer, and the forest family is preparing for another heist.

**RJ:** "Okay gang, so this heist is all about getting more bread for our sandwiches. Rick, did you do your homework?"

**Rick:** "You bet: I scoped out all the houses with the bread that we like in them."

**Lou:** "And with the help of Oz and Rogan, we know when the houses will be unguarded."

_Beeep._

**RJ:** "Excellent. Heather and Stella?"

_Beeep. Beeep._

**Heather:** "We know which houses have pets and which ones don't"

**Stella:** "And which houses will be takin' their pets away or not when we raid at the designated times."

_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep._

By now the hedgies can't ignore the loud beeping sounds. What's strange is that they sounded far away at first, then became louder and louder with each _Beeep._

**Luby:** "Guys, are you playing those video games again?"

**Penny:** "And if you are, turn it down."

**Bucky, Quillo, and Spike in unison:** "It's not us."

_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep!_

**Tiger:** "We are all accounted for right here, no one's over by the Pad."

_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Beeep._

**Verne:** "Then if it's not one of us, where's that sound coming from? And _what_ is it coming from?"

_Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! BEeep! BEEep! BEEEp! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

RJ has been listening closely to the sound as it increased in volume. He had heard it before on his travels. Once the memory came to him, his heart jumps in dreadful realization.

**RJ:** "…Oh, no…"

As soon as the words left RJ's mouth, a feminine and familiar voice called out from the direction of where the beeping sounds originated from.

**Voice:** "OK boys, let 'er rip!"

In the next instant, a fleet bulldozers plowed straight through the side of the hedge opposite to where the log was located. The sounds of small trees falling followed shortly after. Another familiar masculine voice came next, "Excellent job boys, now onto Phase Two: Start your engines!"

The gut-wrenching sound of chain saws filled the air, followed by several "Timber's".

All the family looked at RJ with horrified looks on their faces. They had to speak loudly to be heard over the racket of humans and their tools and vehicles.

**Verne:** "What's going on?!"

**Roger** (Holds his father's paw)**:** "Daddy, I'm—"

**Tyler** (Wraps his arms around Rick's leg)**:** "—Really scared!"

**Heather:** "What's happening?!"

**RJ:** "Everyone, look at this map. Look at where we are. See what's written beside it?"

After quickly scanning the map, the hedgies see what RJ was talking about next to the small wooded area: A big white circle with the two words "Future Development" in red.

**Simon's family in unison:** "What are we missing?!"

**Ozzie:** " 'Future development', what does it mean?"

**RJ:** "It means that the humans were planning to add more houses right where we live." (Sighs and speaks in regret) "I should have realized this a long time ago, and now it's too late!"

**Sarah:** "Don't even think about blaming yourself, Junior."

**Lou:** "Yeah, we _all_ overlooked it."

**Velma:** "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we need to do something about this!"

**RJ:** "There's nothing we can do…except leave."

**Verne** (Eyes widen)**:** "Y-y-you can't be serious! This is our home! We've been living here for nine years before you arrived, RJ! "

The sound of falling trees and bulldozers gets closer, making everyone extremely nervous.

**RJ:** "We can't stop them. They're gonna tear down everything, you hear me, EVERYTHING…And us along with it unless we high-tail it outta here!"

**De'Ausha:** "I don't wanna leave my home!"

**Mary:** "Me neither!"

**Emily:** "None of us do…"

**Plushie:** "I haven't even been here a full year!"

**RJ** (Points in the direction of the human machine noises getting even closer)**:** "Tell that to them! Listen, I know it's hard for all of us, but what's worse: losing our home, or losing our lives!"

That seemed to convince the hedgies of what to do, but they were all thinking about the same thing which Verne asked out loud.

**Verne:** "Where will we go?"

**RJ:** "I don't know, but anywhere is better than here."

**Rebecca:** "We know of a place! We went through it while bringing De'Ausha back home!"

**Tiger:** "Where is it?!"

The workers and bulldozers are now close enough to be seen by the animals. They also catch a half-second glimpse of the sources of the two voices from afar: the feminine and masculine voice belonged to Gladys and Dwayne respectively.

**Sarah** (Looks at the bulldozers before addressing the family, judging how fast they were coming)**:** "There's no time to explain, grab whatever you can and let's MOVE!"

Not wasting anytime, half of the animals dart over to the log and start putting food and drinks in their coolers and one of their wagons. The other half take the second wagon to the Pad where they load up as much of the furniture as possible. Although they wanted to have gathered more, the bulldozers are almost upon them. So the hedgies flee through the hedge with their hastily-gathered belongings.

They have time to peek through the hedge one last time at the log…which is crushed into small wood splinters by the might of the bulldozers' treads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the demolishing of the hedge continues after Dwayne had spoken to the chain-sawers, Gladys began to revel at the site, cackling like a mad woman and exclaiming, "**_YEEEESSS!_** Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Take **_THAT_** you job-wreaking, life-ruining, prestige-shattering, home-destroying, jail-sending, degree-breaking rodents!"

Dwayne can't help to add in, "What have WE got that you don't: brains, resources, machines, money, opposable thumbs, taller height, and a better build! It may have taken us a year to consolidate our money and hire a demolition and construction company, but it's paying off today!"

After pausing to regain his composure, Dwayne looks at Gladys and says, "I will never forget that night when you told me of your plan to start developing the wooded area behind the hedge at the El Rancho Camelot Estates. I feel like a fool for not thinking about something as obvious and simple as looking at the map of the suburbs. What's worse is that if we had thought of it sooner, we would still have their jobs at Verm-Tech, and—"

Out of nowhere, Gladys grabs Dwayne and gives him a big, sloppy kiss (**Note:**** Like Bugs Bunny**). Dwayne is quite taken back by her sudden action, but before he could respond, she said something he never thought to hear from anyone in his whole life.

**Gladys:** "I love you! And who cares if we made some mistakes in the past or overlooked certain things? Forget about it! Look at that beautiful sight right there." (Nods her head over to the direction of the wreaking teams getting deeper into the woods) "We both got our revenge! Oh, I love you!"

Dwayne is surprised at her actions and revelations. But in a good way. And the next thing that comes out of his mouth is, "I love you too!" He then returns her kiss quickly before breaking away and fuddling around in his pocket.

**Dwayne:** "In fact, I bought this not too long ago. You see, we've been working together for a long time, and I've noticed that we've gotten pretty close. Not a colleague-colleague relationship but a man and woman relationship. So, I need to know if you, Gladys Sharp," (Pulls out a ring and holds it out before her) "will be my wife?"

Gladys looks at the beautiful diamond on the golden ring in Dwayne's hand. She then smiles at him, wraps her arms around him, and says "Yes, of course I'll marry you! Mrs. Gladys LaFontant…I like it. It has such a nice ring to it—Oh, bad pun!"

**Dwayne:** "You can make as many puns as you want, they all sound like music to my ears. But how about we listen to an equally masterpiece of composure: The tearing down of these woods, knowing that the animals that caused us so much trouble will be buried along with it."

**Gladys:** "Do let's! And I know the perfect spot to put our new house: Right where the animals once lived. We'll sniff out the place and find that area together!"

**Dwayne:** "Together forever…In suburban paradise!"

The two human then look on at the destruction unfolding in front of them as a couple would look at a beautiful sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fleeing the demolition of their home, the former-hedgies proceed down the highway below Vincent's old cave, still coming to grips with what had just happened.

**Verne** (In melancholy)**:** "It's gone…our home is gone. First the forest with all our natural food supplies, and now our home itself…...Why must humans ruin everything we animals hold dear?"

**Hammy:** "I'm already so homesick!"

**Lou:** "At least we still have our lives."

**Ozzie:** "And our memories of all the times we've spent there…"

**Hammy:** "But I'm still homesick…"

**Rogan:** "Don't worry. The place we're taking all of you to will make you feel a hundred percent better, I promise that."

**Rebecca:** "And try to think of it as a fresh new start on our lives."

**Spike:** "That'll be harder for all of us who aren't used to traveling a lot."

**Heather:** "How far away is this place anyway?"

**Sarah:** "Five miles away."

**RJ** (Who's riding on the wagon with the former Pad's furniture on it)**: **"Sheesh…Talk about a long walk."

Rick, who is pulling the wagon RJ is riding on, decides to lift the mood by speaking sarcastically.

**Rick:** "Aw, quit complaining. _I'm_ the one who's got to drag your hide all that distance. Y'know, you've gained so much weight from not moving around that you're heavier than any of the furniture you're sitting on!"

This causes everyone to laugh at RJ.

**RJ** (Plays along with Rick's joke)**:** "Oh yeah, that's right. Pick on the crippled guy…Just know that if my legs were better, I would slap you upside the head."

**All the teenagers in the family** (While looking at Rick)**:** "OOOOOooooooOOOOOO!"

Rick chuckles, and with their hearts lightened for now, the animals proceed onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:**** The following dialogue is based on an Over the Hedge comic strip that I sadly can't remember the date of. But it was some time during this year.**

It took the animals two hours, but when their journey was done, the billboard sign in front of them looked similar to the one advertising the El Rancho Camelot Estates. Only this one read: "Elysian Fields Estates. Your gateway to adventure!"

After looking at the image of two fat humans being displayed next to a grill and children's playground, RJ remarks, "That's pretty false advertising…Those humans look like they need help to reach the TV remote when it's an inch away from their fingers."

**Rogan:** "Yeah, I think they're working on the 'Adventure' part."

And with that, they head to the place Rebecca had told them about.

The Elysian Fields Estates are structured exactly like the El Rancho Camelot Estates in terms of how the houses and streets are set up. However, there is no woodland area in the middle of the place. Better, there is a real woods bordering the far left and upper right portion of the suburbs, these woods being much larger than the area the animals had left behind, and like before, a hedge separated the woods from the suburbs.

Another benefit is that the humans who designed the Elysian Fields Estates had no intention of developing more houses in the woods, having posted signs saying "Off Limits/No Trespassing under State law to preserve the natural habitat beyond this hedge." So the animals' security is ensured.

When the hedgies get into the woods, they discover that there are several honey suckles and berry bushes, apple trees, and a creek—sources for them to find their natural diet in addition to being able to raid the suburbs. And finally, they find, as their dwelling, a log that is stronger, wider, and longer than their original home. And being in a much larger wooded area means there are other animals around which meant all new friends to be around—a task made all the more easier by the fact that many were previously held captive by Verm-Tech until their rescue who wave at the hedgies once they recognize them.

**Verne:** "Wow…Just, wow. I never dreamed such a place could exist with humans so near it."

**Tiger:** "This place is fit for a king!"

**Bucky:** "This place is AWESOME!"

**Hammy:** "I don't feel homesick anymore!"

**RJ:** "I don't think any of us will ever again…"

Everyone found themselves nodding in agreement to all the speakers' words. They had a new home, and a new beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WAIT! The story's not over yet! There's still one more chapter to go!**


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

For the hedgies' dinner tonight, they have something they haven't had in years: berries, apples, crawfish, and minnows—their natural diet brought about by the undisturbed fruit trees and creek that are near their new home. Everyone is enjoying themselves…except Rogan and Sarah who remain quiet and seem withdrawn from the group. Naturally, the others are too focused on their conversations going on that they don't notice this, nor do they notice when Rogan and Sarah leave.

Only after dinner, while playing with his children does RJ notice his parents aren't around.

**RJ:** "Hey Heather, could you take over with the kids for a bit. I'm going to go for a walk."

**Heather:** "It's almost their bedtime, honey."

**RJ:** "Yeah, I know, but could you still do it please?"

**Heather:** "Ok."

**RJ:** "And make sure no one else follows me, too."

**Heather:** "Consider it done!"

RJ nods, makes sure his crutches are comfortable, and heads off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RJ didn't expect to be following his parents so far away from the log…in fact it reminds him of a certain night, eight years ago. He couldn't comprehend the reason as to why his parents would be out here all alone until he heard the faint sound of crying coming from in front of him. The raccoon slows down and approaches the direction the sound originated from more cautiously. As he gets closer, he recognizes his parents' voices.

**Sarah:** "How could we have done that to our son?"

**Rogan:** "I know, even if it was for love, it still wasn't right."

**RJ:** "What wasn't right?"

Rogan and Sarah look up and are startled by their son's presence.

**Rogan:** "Oh...Um, Junior. We didn't expect you here."

**RJ:** "Well, I noticed you weren't with the family after dinner and followed your scent here. What's going on?"

**Rogan:** "Oh, your mother and I are…just having some private time to ourselves."

**RJ:** "What was the crying about? And please don't try to hide anything from me."

**Sarah** (Sighs)**: **"Well…let's just say that your father and I are still having a hard time coming to terms with our action of abandoning you."

**RJ:** "I already said that I forgive you."

**Sarah:** "We know, but the pain of knowing that we missed out on your whole life—the good and the bad—is going to haunt us till the day we die."

**RJ:** "Forget about the past."

**Rogan:** "We don't want to forget."

**RJ:** "You shouldn't punish yourselves forever."

**Sarah:** "No. We must…To the end of our lives…We _deserve_ to."

Oddly, RJ smirks and then smiles as he talks.

**RJ:** "You know who you two remind me of? Me. From the moment I woke up and found out I had been abandoned, to when I was 23 years old, every week I would find a quiet place to cry and let out my feelings about you two abandoning me. That is until I found out that I had been missing out on something that could take all the pain away: the family that I had in front of me. So, take it from me, holding onto the past is going to keep you from living a normal life, as my family taught me. And they made me realize something else that was so obvious, yet so out of my sight because of my sorrow, that I want you two to listen to and learn from. Stop living in the past and look at what you have right here in the present: Your son and daughter back, grandchildren, new in-laws, a whole group of friends who embrace you as family and will love you as such, a new home, a new lease on life, and a chance to start over again and make up for all the times we've missed.

"Like I said before, _I_ forgive you both." (Stops smiling and looks at his parents with earnest) "And if you can't forgive yourselves, then my forgiveness is worthless to you two and me…Please don't make my loving actions be worthless to myself and to you. Is there any way that you can ever forgive yourselves?"

Rogan and Sarah stare off into deep thought for 15 seconds to think about what their long-lost son has told them, looking at each other when five seconds are left. They're amazed at how he can look on the brighter side of everything, even in the most extreme circumstances…Well, not _all_ scenarios like the despair their son felt about not being able to walk again after their fiasco at Verm-Tech. But what seems to make him overcome that weakness of despair is his so-called family. Sure, his legs were in very bad shape that night, but here he was standing on his own feet—albeit with stick-crutches, but standing nonetheless—all with the help of his new family. Perhaps, given time, the new family will help their own tormented souls….

**Rogan:** "I guess it'll take time…but, yes. We will eventually."

**Sarah:** "And that's a promise, son."

**RJ:** "Eventually, eh? How does the rest of your lives sound?"

RJ then flings his arms around both parents to deliver a big hug…a hug that his parents waste no time in returning.

**RJ:** "Just one more thing, mom and dad."

**Sarah:** "What is it Junior? Please tell us and we'll do anything for you."

**Rogan:** "_An-y-thing_."

**RJ:** "Just call me 'RJ.' I like that name better than 'Junior.' "

**Rogan:** "Of course we will…"

**Sarah and Rogan in unison:** "RJ."

**RJ:** "Thanks...I love you, mom and dad."

**Rogan:** "And we love you too, son."

**Sarah:** "We love you without end, RJ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after going on a raid to get a new boom box, the family is ready to have some R&R at their new home. Before they begin the song, Rogan, Sarah, Rebecca, and RJ are all huddled around together and looking at the old photo of Sarah and Rogan holding RJ on his first birthday. Taking RJ's new advice of letting the past go, they set it down as the song "Unity" begins playing from the boom box—a song, as fate would have it, that perfectly describes RJ's parents' and sister's feelings for the years they searched for him after Rebecca was born and how their lives have improved up to the present. They join in dancing with the other hedgies, letting the lyrics fill their hearts with newfound joy: They were all a whole family once again, one giant, happy family.

**Note:**** "Unity" is a song copyright by the band Shinedown in their album ****_Amaryllis_****, and if readers want to listen to it while you read (which I highly recommend because the song is ****awesome****), open up a new tab on the internet and type it in YouTube.**

_I found a note with your name,__  
><em>_And a picture of us  
>Even though it was framed<br>And covered in dust  
>It's the map in my mind,<br>That sends me on my way_

_They say it's never too late to stop being afraid__  
><em>_And there is no one else here,  
>So why should I wait?<br>And in the blink of an eye, the past begins to fade_

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?__  
><em>_And your moment of truth is the day that you say,  
>I'm not scared.<em>

_Put your hands in the air__  
><em>_If you hear me out there  
>I've been looking for you day and night.<br>Shine a light in the dark  
>Let me see where you are<br>'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you, that you're not alone__  
><em>_And I show you, this is where you belong  
>Put your hands in the air<br>One more time._

_I've seen a million miles, met a million faces__  
><em>_Took all I knew to reach all these places  
>And I'd do it again, if it brings me back to you<em>

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?__  
><em>_And your moment of truth is the day that you say,  
>I'm not scared.<em>

_Put your hands in the air__  
><em>_If you hear me out there  
>I've been looking for you day and night.<br>Shine a light in the dark  
>Let me see where you are<br>'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you, that you're not alone__  
><em>_And I show you, this is where you belong  
>Put your hands in the air<br>One more time._

_..._

_Put your hands in the air_

_..._

_Put your hands in the air__  
><em>_If you hear me out there  
>I've been looking for you day and night.<br>Shine a light in the dark  
>Let me see where you are<br>'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you, that you're not alone__  
><em>_And I show you, this is where you belong  
>Put your hands in the air<br>One more time…_

_Put your hands in the air__  
><em>_One more time._

**The End, and the Beginning.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there you have it! My three-part Over the Hedge trilogy-sequel is finally complete!**

**Special note:**** The ****_Over the Hedge: Soul Mates Trilogy_**** is dedicated in loving memory of my dad. **

**I also have a special thanks to give all reviewers, Over the Hedge fans, and any and all readers. You played the greatest role in this story and in all my stories that are still unfinished AND those that will come. **

**That's right! This is the end of my ****_Over the Hedge Soul Mates Trilogy_****, but NOT the end of my OTH stories! Aside from my Beginnings series, there are others that will be taking place after the ****_Soul Mates Trilogy_****.**

**See you around!**

**And I hope you enjoyed the minor things I have fixed and added!**


End file.
